Poke Rangers: Geno Blast
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: The evil Professor Locust, presumed dead twenty years ago, has returned to wage war on humanity. New Episode: As Shapp lies in a coma, the Rangers must team up with their former enemy to try to defeat the Five Galactic Warriors but will that be enough.
1. Genome Disruption, Part 1

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze.

Poke Rangers: Geno Blast

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Episode 1

Genome Disruption

Current Date: August 3rd 2008

_Jenny had chased this man and his hostage to a chasm and she wasn't going to leave without the girl._

"_LOCUST!" Officer Jenny yelled at the disgraced professor. The man was older than her with graying hair as well as going bald. The rest of the man's face was shrouded as he clutched his hostage, a young girl that Jenny had been looking for. The girl's face was bandaged as if her face had suffered some form of injury. "Release the girl!_

"_No!" Locust exclaimed clutching her tightly. "She is now mine!"_

_Jenny heard the girl whimper and did what she had to do. She fired her pistol four times. One shot struck Locust in the shoulder and the three other shots struck the man in the head. Strangely enough was that Locust seemed only stunned by the wounds and the officer charged him delivering a swift kick to where she believed his chin was. It disturbed her as his shroud came off and an insect's head with powerful pinchers appeared where Locust's head should have been._

"_My god, what have you done to yourself?" Jenny asked him._

"_I am the future of this world!" Locust seemed to boast. _

_Locust swiped at Jenny with what looked like a Scyther's armblade. She dodged and delivered both feet to the "man's" chest. It caused him a little difficulty as she seemed to have hit a sensitive spot. She grabbed her pistol and emptied the clip into him. Six more shots went into Locust and it seemed to not be affected by it anymore than he was before. He grasped her with a pincher arm around her throat and she grabbed the claw trying in vain to pull them apart. Locust was laughing as he was squeezing the life out of her. She was about to pass out when she heard the snap of a Poke Ball being opened._

"_Arcanine!" Jenny heard the girl yell out. "Flamethrower!"_

"_Arcanine!" Arcanine said before unleashing the stream of fire at Locust._

_Locust yelled and released Jenny as the torrent of flame continued. He was at the edge of the chasm and Jenny knew what she needed to do._

"_ARCANINE!" Jenny yelled still gasping for air. "Quick Attack!"_

_Arcanine hurled himself at Locust using the super-fast attack. The force of the blow knocked the bug-eyed Professor off the edge of the chasm. Jenny walked over to the girl and she noticed that the girl seemed changed as well. The girl's hand seemed to have been a greenish hue and a vine was wrapped around them as if she had control over it._

"_You poor thing." Jenny said bringing the girl in for a comforting hug._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Current Date: July 5, 2027

Location: Silph Co

"Mr.President," His assistant said to him. "The Chairman of the Devon Corporation is on Line One."

Anton Whitten picked up the receiver. "Speaking."

"Anton, my team's has found the power source for Project: Omni. How does it go on your end?" The Chairman asked.

"The mechanoids have been assembled in different locations. Finding places to assemble these fighting vehicles hasn't been easy and keeping the average trainer from finding them has been even harder. If the public knew..." Anton informed him.

"There would be massive protests as they wouldn't know the reason why two private corporations are building things like this." The Chairman told him.

The Chairman hung up and Anton looked at his assistant. "Barbara, would you go out to Omni Base and check the status of the project?" He asked her.

Barbara was a voluptuous woman with bright red hair who always kept her eyes shielded by sunglasses. Despite her appearance, she also acted as his bodyguard.

"At once, sir." She said before leaving.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Location: Mt. Chimney

Hoenn Region

The Silph Co. private helicopter hovered over the mouth of the volcano as a massive door that shielded the base underneath from onlookers. The blades stopped rotating as landing jets took hold of the helicopter and brought it inside quietly. With a thud, the massive blast door closed and the helicopter landed. Barbara stepped out and was greeted rather quickly by Doctor Lucius Marcus, a rather pudgy man who smelled a lot like garlic.

"I heard there was an attack recently!" Barbara exclaimed as the helicopter's background noise began to die down.

"Yah, a bunch a Chimerans stormed Lavaridge." Lucius said to her. "We sent some of our base security personnel armed with early prototypes of the Geno Randomizers and barely managed to drive them off. I've got cops trying to get into the mountain and thankfully, we got the government to make them back off. I'm tellin' yah Barb, if we don't get the project off the ground..."

"We're going to be up a creek, without a paddle, and have a leaky canoe." Barbara said to finish his sentence.

"Exactly, doll." Lucius said. "Unfortunately, people willing to work on a project where you have to sign a non-disclosure agreement in order to find out what the hell it is are hard to come by."

They passed by a cell where a captured Chimeran was being held. The Chimerans were an interesting hodgepodge of a Larion, Blastoise, Pikachu, Scyther, and a Machop. Watching the creature as well were three scientists who for the past six months were gathering behavioral data relating to this creature. The Chimeran charged the wall but was stopped as mounted flamethrowers forced him back to the center of the room.

"If the creature is only a taste of Locust's insanity, I don't want to know what is coming next." Barbara said.

To Be Continued...

Now, I would like to ask for help. I need more characters.

Name:

Evil/Good:

Description:

Personal History:

Personality:

Powers: (If Any)

If Ranger (Preferred Color. Note: Only a suggestion but I'm using the classic five colors, red, blue, black, yellow, and pink.):


	2. Genome Disruption, Part 2

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, and Sakura Haruno-White Pretear respectively.

Episode 2

Genome Disruption, Part 2

"_Last time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast, the threat of Professor Locust looms as finding potential candidates for Poke Rangers becomes harder. Will Rangers be found before Locust attacks again?"_

Barbara was inspecting the damage that the Chimerans had caused to Lavaridge when she noticed that a girl was closing the local gym. She wondered why the girl was closing it but she remembered a rather good reason. The girl was wearing a pink tank top with blue jeans and brown leather shoes; it was apparent that she just arrived in town. She brushed a tear away from an eye and pushed her hair to the side.

"Ms. Harper," Barbara said walking over to her. "I'm from Silph Co and..."

"I don't want anything." She said.

"Even if it pertains to your mother's death?" Barbara asked her.

This got her attention as she spun around to face her. Her makeup seemed ruined as she'd been evidently weeping over her loss.

"What do you know about it?" She asked.

"Ms. Harper, quite a great deal." Barbara said. "If we can go somewhere more private, we can talk about it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Location: Mt. Silver

Close To Summit

Johto Region

With rumors circulating of Lugia sightings near the summit of Mt. Silver, he knew he had to get there. Enrique Ferguson was having the time of his life as he was accompanied by Professor Elm. Elm, however, wasn't exactly in the greatest of shape and the ascent had taken awhile to complete.

"Mr. Ferguson," The older professor said. "Could we please rest for a minute?"

"No problem, sir." Enrique said as they found a nice open cave. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a canteen and handed it to the professor who accepted it gratefully.

"Young man, I really appreciate this." Elm said to him. "To see this creature in its natural habitat, out in the wild, will be exhilarating."

Something had been troubling Enrique though. "Professor, doesn't it seem odd that a Pokemon that normally appears around the water would be this far inland?" He asked.

"That's why we are investigating it." Elm told him.

"Those that include strange and exotic Pokemon?" Enrique asked him.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Elm asked.

Enrique pointed further into the cave where a dozen of the creatures were. Their heads were like a Blastoise, arms like a Scyther, a tail like a Pikachu, legs like a Machop, and their armor like a Lairon. Whatever these creatures were, they didn't seem to like them. Moving towards the mouth of the cavern, another creature stepped in front of the entrance. It looked like a Machamp but had Slaking's head and crown as well as six arms.

"I'm Slachamp and I've come to capture you, Professor Elm." The strange Pokemon said to the two humans.

"Why are you after me?" Elm asked.

"Lord Locust requests that I bring you to him." Slachamp said. "Now, come here!"

Without warning, Enrique opened a Poke Ball and his faithful Flaaffy appeared. Slachamp seemed a bit surprised by its appearance.

"Flaaffy! Thunder! Now!" Enrique yelled before the electric sheep hurled an enormous bolt of lightning at Slachamp. The force of the blow threw the strange creature into his companions and the two humans escaped the cave.

"Chimerans!" Slachamp yelled wounded. "AFTER THEM!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Location:

Omni Base

Hoenn Region

Barbara and Ms. Harper were in the briefing room as Ms. Harper listened while Barbara explained everything to her. The young girl listened rather intently which didn't surprise Barbara as she would probably have done the same, given the circumstances.

"I want in." The girl said.

"Look, Ms. Harper..." Barbara began to say.

"Gwen, call me Gwen." Gwen interrupted her.

"Gwen, I just thought that you needed to know who was responsible." Barbara told her. "I don't believe you are ready for this kind of responsibility."

"Barbara, people don't give me a chance because they assume too much about me." Gwen said to her. "Please give me a chance."

_**ERRRR! ERRRR! ERRRR! ERRRR!**_

Barbara and Gwen ran out the door. Gwen almost ran into a light-brown haired man with amazing green eyes. He was dressed in a black tank top, black sweatpants, and wore white gym shoes.

"Gwen, Ken and in reverse." Barbara said introducing the two.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Let's get to the command center." Barbara told them.

They followed Barbara into a large room filled with large monitors, computers, and several technicians were scrambling around. On a large screen in the center, an older man and a younger guy were scrambling down a mountain followed by several strange creatures and another larger creature that looked like someone threw a Machamp and a Slaking into a blender.

"I have an I.D. on the older man." One of the technicians said. "It's Professor Elm."

"I.D. on the second guy." Another technician said. "Pokemon Watcher. I.D. Number #445932. Enrique Ferguson is his name."

"You wanted in, Gwen?" Barbara asked. "Here's your chance."

Barbara opened a code-locked safe and withdrew a small metal case. She opened the case and Gwen saw that there were three devices with varying hues of color, one red, one blue, and one pink. There were two spaces missing where a couple of devices should have been.

"As you know, Gwen." Barbara explained. "A team of Devon researchers found the Genome crystal buried on Mirage Island. It is theorized that this crystal is actually a cosmic battery and these Geno-Morphers are powered by slivers collected from it." Barbara picked up the pink-hued morpher and handed it to Gwen. "Here is your morpher."

She took the morpher into her hands and placed the morpher on her right wrist. Gwen watched as Ken extended his arm and from a seemingly innocent bracelet, the black-hued morpher appeared.

"Guess I should show the rookie how its done." Ken said smiling. He extended his arm outward. "Geno Blast!" He pulled his arm across his chest and placed a pair of fingers on the center button. "Fire Up!"

The boots formed first as a field of black energy enveloped Ken. The rest of the jumpsuit followed and then the helmet. The boots were white with a small checked pattern around the top of the boots. A white stripe ran up each pant leg which intersected with a white diamond on both sides. The shoulders had a circular white border and his gloves were white. The helmet's visor was triangular shaped. Gwen whistled as she saw the transformation.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" She exclaimed mimicking the actions she just witnessed. The transformation occurred and she was impressed now with the power she felt. Her visor was more of an oval shape.

"Use the Geno Flyers." Barbara said. "Ken, show here where they are."

Ken ran out of the command center with Gwen right behind him. They took an elevator up and found themselves in a hangar. Ken led her over to the Geno Flyers which reminded her of Aerodactyls. She opened the cockpit to the pink one as Ken jumped into his black flyer. Gwen noticed however, a third Geno Flyer was starting up.

"Hey, Ken." She asked. "Who's in the yellow flyer?"

There seemed to be a pause. "Oh, almost forgot." Ken said. "Gwen, meet the Yellow Ranger, Jen Taylor. Jen, meet Gwen."

"Good, I see that they finally managed to find a third ranger." A female voice said coming over the radio. "We might actually be able to bring the Megazord online."

"Jen, no need to be rude to the rookie." Ken said to her.

"I'm only teasing her." Jennifer said with a laugh.

"Why weren't you in the command center?" Gwen asked.

"I like to take a nap in my Flyer." She replied laughing again.

She didn't know how to start up the Flyer but found an auto-startup command and flew the Flyer out of the volcano's mouth. Surprisingly, the Flyers were rather simple to fly and she left for Johto in formation with Ken and Jennifer. The sudden rush of speed made her check her aerial speedometer.

"Ah, Ken." Gwen said. "Am I reading this right? This gauge says I'm going at Mach 9."

"Yah." Ken said. "Silph Aeronautics division is responsible for being able to go this fast and not feel it."

It didn't take too long for them to reach Mt. Silver. Gwen saw Professor Elm and the man identified as Enrique being encircled by the monsters and a rush of anger went through her.

"Weapons hot." She said as her weapons came online.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Give up, human." Slachamp said to them gloating. "You have no where else to go."

Enrique had never been in any fights before and try as he might, he wasn't much of a match for the creatures. Before he could do anything, three sets of pink, yellow, and black energy beams shot down from the sky. Slachamp and the creatures he called Chimerans were blown back by them as three figures in brightly colored costumes leapt down from the sky.

"Get the Professor out of here." The one in black exclaimed.

The pink ranger ran over to them. "Get to safety." She said to them. Enrique watched as she pulled out two blasters and he felt a great surge of rage come from her.

"Geno Randoms!" She exclaimed. "Fire!"

The Geno Randomizing Blasters were a more advanced model when compared to the prototypes. They worked by causing the nucleotide bonds that held together when the biologists referred to Professor Locust's monsters as the Brood. The GRBs were still highly effective against non-Brood as well as inorganic targets but their primary use was on the Brood. She fired twenty-four shots scoring direct hits on the dozen Chimerans without missing. The Black and Yellow Rangers seemed a little shocked.

"I can see that someone's motivated." The Black Ranger said.

Enrique watched the battle as the three costumed people fought the freakish Pokemon. He didn't notice the Delibird landing next to him carrying a package. It scared him a bit. He grabbed the package and saw that it was to Elm. The Professor opened it to find a hologram message card and a strange blue-colored device.

"_Professor Elm. My name is Barbara Jones and I'm working on a joint project between the Silph and Devon Corporations. This project is intended to combat the very creatures that have just attacked you here today." _The woman on the card said. _"The reason I'm telling you this is that our researchers have learned that our Megazord, a massive fighting unit, requires 80 power in order to go online. Give the morpher to your young friend."_ A recording began showing how to activate the morpher. _"I know this isn't how you thought your day would be, Enrique, but the best chance for you and the Professor to survive is to morph now."_

The card deactivated and the Delibird flew off. Professor Elm handed the morpher to Enrique who put it on his right wrist.

"Geno Blast!" He exclaimed mimicking the actions he witnessed. "Fire Up!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Metagross Mace!" Ken yelled out materializing his weapon in his hand. He slammed the hammer which looked like a Metagross who's legs had been merged into one as the handle and the main body (or head if you call it that) was doubled onto its side (you know, two Metagross with one standing on the other's head) into Slachamp who was hurled into threw a few trees which disturbed a few forms of wildlife, mainly Beedrill.

"BEEDRILL!" A swarm of Beedrill Pokemon said hurling their stingers at Slachamp who took most of them.

"You dumb insects." He said picking up a boulder which he hurled at the Beedrill.

"Gardevoir Grips." Gwen exclaimed using the twin daggers (think of the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger's weapon) and she sliced through the boulder saving the bug Pokemon.

"Jirachi Javelin." said Jennifer as she materialized a spear. Its point comically looked like someone turned the pokemon into a popsicle. She struck Slachamp in the chest twice with the weapon. Trying for a third strike, Slachamp grabbed the spear and hurled her away from him as well as tossing the spear aside.

"That hurt!" He yelled at them as a blue ranger armed with a rapier slashed him in the back.

The blue ranger was armed with the Relicanth Rapier, the hilt looked like the sea-going pokemon had swallowed the sword.

"Who are you?" Ken asked him.

"Enrique Ferguson, pleased to meet you." Enrique said introducing himself.

"Guys, let's leave the introductions for later." Jennifer said bringing a pair of fingers to her helmet where normally ears would be. "Omni Base, fire the Pelipper Cannon."

The Pelipper Weather Satellite One was actually a clever decoy for its true nature. It acted as the eyes and ears for Omni Base, but it also contained a powerful energy cannon which utilized the same energy found within the Genome Crystal. The satellite, which looked like the very pokemon it was based off of, turned and opened its mouth towards the surface of the planet. A cannon extended and began to charge up.

"Omni-Field established." Barbara reported. The field was required to restrict the cannon's blast radius as well as contain the monster.

"NOO!" Slachamp yelled.

"FIRE!" The rangers yelled out.

The cannon fired obliterating Slachamp in a grand explosion. They cheered but they didn't know that another was watching. Locust sat in his island laboratory as his assistants scurried about and he looked at one of them.

"Activate the Genome Regenerator." He commanded one of them as he rubbed the spots on his head from an earlier battle he himself had.

In space, a rather grim looking satellite decloaked and fired a burst of violet energy and recloaked. The energy burst struck the remains and resurrected Slachamp in giant form. He cackled at the rangers.

"Barbara!" Gwen exclaimed. "You're not going to believe this but..."

"He just grew into a fifty foot version of himself." Barbara said. "I believe it and I'm sending the Zords."

A blue portal opened up and five rather large metal Pokemon-like machines flew out and landed on the ground. The Metagross Zord merged its two sets of legs into one set and hollowed out as the Blaziken Zord inserted into the empty space. The Blaziken's arms retracted into itself as the Relicanth Zord became the right arm and the Gardevoir became the left arm. Finally, the Jirachi Zord folded into a knight's helmet and landed on Blaziken's head. When the megazord was done assembling itself, they leapt into its cockpit.

"Geno Blast Megazord Online!" They exclaimed.

"Oh!" Slachamp said laughing. "You've got a big giant robot! I'm going to turn it into scrap!"

Slachamp attacked with all six of his fists. The blow sent the Megazord back a bit and sparks flew off. Ken pressed his controls.

"Let's see how he likes this, Metagross Kick!" He exclaimed.

One of the Metagross legs shot up and kicked Slachamp in the chest sending the Pokemon monster back a bit.

"Guys, the most powerful weapon that you have access to is the Geno Blast Megazord's version of the Jirachi Javelin called the Jirachi Spear. The Blaziken Brand won't be online until we find a red ranger." Barbara reported.

The spear formed being held in the Gardevoir hand. Slachamp began to make his way towards the Megazord as Enrique found a new weapon. The Relicanth arm raised up as a cannon folded away the hand.

"Relicanth Shooter!" He said loudly.

The cannon fired and struck Slachamp in the face, stunning the massive creature. It was just the time they needed.

"Spirit Charge!" They exclaimed.

The Geno Blast Megazord charged at Slachamp as the spear discharged energy which obliterated the monster in the single blow. The rangers and the Omni Base personnel cheered as the remains of Slachamp were scattered about.

"Great job, Rangers." Barbara said with her voice almost being drowned out by the cheers.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The rangers approached Professor Elm who was still watching the battle intently. He was rather calm as they powered down.

"Professor, why didn't you escape?" Gwen asked him.

"I would have but this Beedrill was kind enough to protect me." Elm said indicating the bug Pokemon.

"Beedrill!" The Beedrill said flying over to Gwen, nudging her slightly. "Beedrill!"

Ken and Jennifer were laughing as Enrique began to sketch the scene as the Beedrill was trying to hug Gwen.

"Do you want to come with me?" She finally asked the eager Pokemon.

"Beedrill." Beedrill said nodding its head the best way it could.

Gwen took out a spare Pokeball and used it to capture the Pokemon. She grasped the ball and smiled.

"Well, at least we have new friends but without a red ranger..." Jen said to them.

Ken looked over at Enrique and smiled. "Jennifer, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it." He said to her.

"_Next Time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast, as the Omni-Base team searches for the red ranger, Locust sends a terrifying monster to find and destroy the ranger before they can give this person the morpher. Will the rangers be able to save the candidate or will Locust have the last laugh?" _


	3. Rise Of The Red Ranger, Part 1

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Warning: This chapter contains details about the death of a canon character in the Pokemon games and anime.

Episode 3

Rise Of The Red Ranger

Part 1

**Login...Complete**

**Login As...Trainer#49973**

**...Enter HoennChat...**

**Trainer#49973: Anyone awake?**

**Cassandra: You know, Trainer#49973. You need a more personal nickname.**

**Change Nickname (Y/N)?**

**Y...Enter: ShappEdison**

**Cassandra: Better, anything you wanted to talk about?**

**ShappEdison: I just saw on the news. Have you seen that Geno Blast Megazord yet?**

**Cassandra: Believe it or not, that doesn't interest me all that much.**

**ShappEdison: What does interest you?**

**Cassandra: I like to read but I never had many friends.**

**ShappEdison: Cassie, we've been talking on here for the last three months and you don't consider me your friend?**

**Cassandra: We've never met physically.**

**ShappEdison: I don't think that matters. I consider you my friend and I've shared my troubles with you as have shared your troubles with me.**

**Cassandra: Thank you, Shapp. GTG.**

**ShappEdison: Bye, Cassie.**

**Log Out...**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Enrique and Gwen were sitting in the Omni Base's cafeteria. They had just finished training and they were both dressed in sweats and tank tops each with their ranger colors. Enrique was finishing a glass of lemonade as Gwen was drinking a glass of sweet tea.

"Enrique, I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm now a Poke Ranger but you've seemed to have accepted it like it wasn't anything important." Gwen said to him.

"Well, at the time there wasn't too much telling me not to do it." Enrique said with a chuckle. "It was either become a ranger or become a pancake on the side of Mount Silver. The way I see it, the choice was rather easy to make."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

In another portion of the base, Ken walked into the armory to witness Jennifer in her ranger costume modifying her weapons. This was rather peculiar for her to do.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as well as noticing a bit of a startle.

"Whoops, sorry." She said. "Power down." Her normal appearance resumed and he noticed she was wearing yellow pajamas.

"You never answered my question." He said. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to increase the firing rate of my G.R.B." Jen informed him. "I know its stupid but I just wanted to shoot them faster.

He walked over and sat down in a metal folding chair. Jennifer hated that smug look on his face and she realized that he knew that she didn't like it but kept the look on because it seemed to amuse him. She sat down in a similar chair.

"It isn't exactly the smartest thing you could do." Ken said to her. "They do have people who can do that for you. I'm betting there was another reason why you came down here. Care to tell me what that is?"

"I want to go see my grandmother." Jennifer told him sheepishly. "I just haven't worked up the nerve for telling Barbara that."

"You can't sleep also." He said to her with that smug grin. "That's why you're down here firing off a highly advanced particle beam weapon."

She let an embarrassed grin escape to her face. Somehow, Ken was able to read her like a book and it was aggravating. Jennifer let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Just go talk to Barbara." Ken said to her. "We aren't prisoners here, you know. She'll understand."

Jennifer's eyes drifted closer to the ground and Ken's smug look quickly turned into concern. Normally, he always cheered her up after a conversation like this but this time seemed different.

"My grandmother was in Lavaridge during the Chimeran attack." Jennifer said to him with a slight tinge of regret.

"Yah, I know." Ken replied.

"But..." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_A few weeks earlier..._

_**ERRR! ERRR! ERRR!**_

_Jennifer and Ken ran into the Command Center where Doctor Leasure stood in front of the main screen. Jennifer recognized the attacked town as Lavaridge and Ken saw a look of horror on her face._

"_My grandmother lives there!" She said loudly._

"_Go. Now." Dr. Leasure ordered._

"_Geno Blast! Fire Up!" They exclaimed in unison._

_They arrived in Lavaridge Town before the security personnel. The creatures seemed to pause as another larger creature came from behind them. This creature resembled a Marowak but was clad in steel. It was about seven feet tall and was armed with a massive steel-bladed sword with a white bone hilt._

"_Who are you?" Jennifer asked._

"_I am Larowak." The creature said to her. "I am the general of my master's army. These are his foot soldiers called Chimerans. It will be easier if you surrender now for great pain shall follow if you choose to resist."_

"_Do we look like we're going to give up?" Ken yelled at Larowak with his voice overrun with confidence._

_Larowak seemed as though he might have been smiling. "No." He said. "I had hoped that you wouldn't." Larowak raised his sword into the air. "Chimerans!" He yelled out. "Destroy them!"_

_The Chimerans charged as the Rangers and the Omni Base Guardians. Ken slammed the ground with his Metagross Mace and the shockwave hurtled a group of the strange cannon fodder to the ground. Jennifer pulled out her Jirachi Javelin and began to charge it with energy as she slashed the Chimerans with its point. Finally, the Javelin indicated that it was fully charged._

"_Wishing Spear!" She exclaimed as she unleashed the energy attack. The blast was a straight forward burst of yellow energy that annihilated a small group of Chimerans. Through the opening that the attack formed, Jennifer saw the gym leader, Flannery, perform a roundhouse kick to Larowak's metal skull helmet. Despite the fact that she wasn't in a Ranger Morph, Flannery was showing unbelievable courage against this foe. "We have to save Flannery!"_

"_We have to save as many people as we can!" Ken yelled back at her pulling out his pair of G.R.Bs and fired them into a quartet of Chimerans._

_The two Geno Blast Poke Rangers ran towards Larowak just as the mutated Pokemon creature drove his sword through Flannery's chest. Jennifer let out a yell as they both fired their blasters at Larowak. The monster that had just murdered a gym leader reached over to his right wrist and pressed a control before the energy bolts could connect. The yellow and black bolts of energy seemed to ricochet off of Larowak's armor and come back to strike both rangers in the chest. Ken hit the ground hard but he wasn't down yet. He pulled himself up and was hurtled to the ground again as Larowak's broadsword was slashed against his chest. Jennifer met with a similar fate as they watched Larowak leap away behind a large group of Chimerans._

"_Chimerans, FIRE!" He yelled at them._

_The Scyther-like armblades of the Chimerans electrified and the Chimerans slashed towards the two rangers which unleashed the energy directly at them. He didn't know which explosion made him demorph but he found himself back in his black shirt and black shorts as Larowak seemed to be gloating. _

"_Let this be a lesson to all who dare defy Master Locust." He said before touching the controls on his right wrist. Black portals opened up and Larowak and his minions were pulled through them._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Larowak awaited patiently in front of his master. The master kept himself shrouded in darkness so he didn't see his face but that wasn't necessary.

"Larowak, my trusted servant." Locust said to him but it sounded like a growl. "I have found the red ranger."

"Where is he, my master?" Larowak asked. "I shall destroy him myself."

"See that you do." Locust said offering Larowak a device which his general accepted. "This device tracked his bio-energy to Lillycove City but you need to get to Lillycove City to make certain who it is. It doesn't give an identity."

"At once, master." Larowak informed him.

Larowak walked over to the Genome Bank. Using stem cells and its collection of Pokemon DNA, it created the monsters as well as corrected flaws that could be detrimental to Professor Locust's chances of success. Larowak discovered a combination that he believed to be satisfactory and he smiled as best he could.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Yoah! Shapp!" Joe yelled towards him. Shapp looked up and saw that his friend was holding a small box. "You got a package."

Shapp walked over to Joe and took the package from his hand. He noticed the sender's name and was surprised. He didn't think she had his address.

"Who's Cassandra?" Joe asked with a sly grin on his face.

"It's a girl I've been talking to online." Shapp admitted. "I wonder how she got my address."

"Dude, two things." Joe replied holding up two fingers. "One, she probably found out online. Two, she's probably a guy." Joe began to laugh as he walked away.

Shapp opened the box and found a curios red-shaded crystal attached to a wristband. A note was attached to it and he read it. _**Shapp, wear this today. Trust Me. Signed, Cassandra.**_ The handwriting seemed to be a girls so he trusted it and put the strange item on his wrist. He checked the time on his PokeNav and realized that he was late for work.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A couple of hours later...

Larowak arrived in Lillycove City via a dimensional portal. He had several squads of Chimerans on standby and he chose to summon a couple of squads. They arrived and he turned to them. He heard something behind him and turned around. A pair of trainers as well as an Officer Jenny were staring at them.

"Hey, Joe." One of them said. "My Pokedex doesn't register these Pokemon."

Larowak laughed. "Where is the Red Ranger?" He asked them not expecting them to have an intelligent response.

"Who?" The one named Joe asked.

He turned to look at the Chimerans who appeared anxious. Larowak smiled as he gave the order to attack.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**ERRR! ERRR! ERRR! ERRR! **_

Ken, Jennifer, Gwen, and Enrique rushed into the Command Center and saw Barbara and Professor Elm were staring at the main screen. Ken felt a tinge of rage coming from Jennifer as he noticed Larowak appearing on the screen.

"Everyone, Professor Elm has agreed to stay here under the Omni Base's protection and work with us. As you all know, Pokemon Professors tend to specialize in specific fields. As Professor Elm specialized in Pokemon Evolution, Professor Locust specialized in Pokemon Genetics and became obsessed with the idea of creating new Pokemon. It is believed that it was his research that led to the creation of the Pokemon known as MewTwo." Barbara informed them. "Now, to the situation at hand. Larowak is attacking Lillycove City. Why, we don't know. He can't make an example like he did last time."

The last statement turned Gwen's attention away from the screen to look at Barbara. A look of shock appeared on her face.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Gwen," Jennifer said to her. "Larowak was the one who killed Flannery. I'm sorry none of us told you before."

"It's okay." Gwen told her. "He's mine."

They heard the snap of a Pokeball and saw an Alakazam appear in the Command Center near Professor Elm. The Professor was smiling.

"If you'd like, my Alakazam will be able to teleport you there." He said to the rangers.

"Remember, Larowak is a dangerous adversary." Barbara informed them. "Be on guard for anything."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

When the chaos started, Shapp was trying desperately to get everyone into the Lillycove Department Store's basement. Little did he know that these monsters that were attacking the city were hunting for him. Had he known, he probably would have let himself be captured to spare these people. Surveying the battle, he began to scan the city with the device that Locust had given to him. The device beeped when he put it in the direction of the department store and he began to walk towards it.

"Hold it right there, Larowak." He heard a voice order him from behind. Larowak turned to see Ken, Jen, Gwen, and Enrique standing there. "Ah, Rangers. I was wondering when you would show."

"Well, the wait's over." Gwen informed him.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" They exclaimed in unison.

After morphing, Larowak still seemed unimpressed by the fact there were now four of them. In fact, they thought he was laughing.

"I'm sorry, Rangers." He said to them. "But I have no time to play with you right now. If you'll excuse me..." Larowak began to walk away.

"Bastard!" Gwen yelled unsheathing her Gardevoir Grips and charging Larowak.

"NO!" The other rangers exclaimed as the mutant warrior swiftly turned and vertically slashed her. The powerful blow sent her to the ground.

"Since you children require a playmate," Larowak said gloating as he pressed his wrist control. A portal formed and another monster came out. This monster stood on two legs. Its legs and body were that of a Blastoise including the large pumps. Instead of the top shell, it looked like a Venusaur's bulb had been put there and Charizard wings were at its sides. It also bore the head and tail of a Charizard and flames shot out of its mouth. The rangers took a step back as they considered this foe. "Say hello to my Venastizard!"

The monster roared at them in a laughing way as Larowak walked off. He heard the monster call for a squad of Chimerans and the rangers began to fight off these enemies that he placed in their path. Larowak checked the scanner again and again it confirmed that the Red Ranger was at the Department Store. He pressed his wrist control again and summoned two more squads of Chimerans.

"Capture those that are inside this structure." He ordered them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Be careful."_ Professor Elm said over the comm. _"This creature appears to be a combination of Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. Expect it to use attacks common to the types of Pokemon its been combined with. Locust strongly detests a failed experiment."_

"Gee, I didn't have to be a Pokemon Professor to figure that one out." Enrique said as he slashed a couple of Chimerans down to the ground.

"_No need to be sarcastic about it."_ Professor Elm said.

Venastizard charged at Enrique and entangled the blue ranger in a couple of vine whips. The creature lifted Enrique over to where he was in a direct path of the Venusaur-like bulb. Enrique noticed that the bulb appeared to be charging up.

"GUYS!" He yelled. "A LITTLE HELP!"

Gwen was the first one to react and leapt towards Enrique with her Gardevoir Grips ready. Energy seemed to charge up within them.

"Psychic Slash!" She attacked. The charged up weapons cut right through the vines and the two rangers got out of the path as a massive Solar Beam attack was fired.

Ken had finished off the final Chimeran and saw that Venastizard was already charging up to fire another Solar Beam. Since the creature could stand on two legs, the effects could be devastating to the city if that happened. He pulled out his blasters and fired them repeatedly at the monster.

"Barbara, fire the Pelipper Cannon. Now!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"_Omni-field established, firing cannon."_ Barbara informed them.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Venastizard said to them as the Pelipper Cannon's attack approached. "Solar Beam Attack!" He yelled unleashing the attack skyward.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

This was clearly not his brightest idea but he needed to buy the people in the basement time. After having Data, his Porygon2, attack the first few of the creatures with a Psybeam attack, he recalled his pokemon and ran into the elevator and punched it in for the roof. Larowak entered and, after checking the scanner, ordered the Chimerans to proceed up the stairs after the lone human.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Shapp pressed a button on the strange device and a hologram appeared. It was a dark figure but he could tell that it was female. That was all he could tell about her.

"Shapp, it's me." She said. "Cassandra."

"Cassandra, what the hell's going on?" He asked her.

"Shapp, no time to talk." Cassandra said to him. He could tell her voice was laced with concern. "The device I sent to you is actually the Red Geno Blast Morpher. The creature that the rangers are fighting is extremely powerful and their megazord isn't powerful enough to stop it. They need your help."

"If you haven't noticed, I've got some strange critters coming up those stairs right now." Shapp informed her.

"Use your Parasect." She informed him. "I believe you call him, Buggy. Sleep Powder will affect the Chimerans."

He called Buggy out of his Pokeball and ordered him to do as Cassandra told him. Shapp went over to the stairwell and saw a couple of the _Chimerans_ were dozing. He recalled Buggy back to his Pokeball as Cassandra seemed to still need to talk to him.

"Shapp, focus." Cassandra ordered him. "The one that brought them here, Larowak, won't be affected by the Sleep Powder attack. To activate this morpher, press the button and say,_ "Geno Blast, fire up" _. You'll then morph into the red ranger."

Cassandra's hologram faded and Larowak made his way to the roof. He recognized the morpher and actually surprised that this ranger got it that quickly.

"What is your name, Red Ranger?" Larowak asked. "My master calls me Larowak."

"The name's Shapp Edison." Shapp answered him before looking at his morpher.

"Morph, Red Ranger." Larowak ordered him. "I will not fight someone unless they are at least a challenge."

"Well, since you insist." Shapp said to him. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

Shapp noticed that he was looking out a star-shaped visor and the creature calling himself Larowak seemed impressed. A prompt on his HUD came up and Shapp followed it. A sword materialized in his hand. The sword's hilt was a Blaziken standing up with the blade coming out of its feet.

"Make ready, Red Ranger." Larowak said to him. "Master Locust ordered me to destroy you and I mean to make him proud."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Rangers were thankful that their helmets automatically adjusted to bright light as Venastizard's Solar Beam impacted against the Pelipper Cannon's attack. Jennifer couldn't believe it as the Pelipper Cannon's energy beam began to fade and the Solar Beam continued on unimpeded. A small explosion could be seen in space as the Pelipper One Weather Satellite was annihilated by the attack.

"Ahhh!" Venastizard said sarcastically. "I broke your toy."

"This isn't good." Enrique said as he withdrew his blasters.

"_To Be Continued..."_

"_Next Time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast, after the Pelipper Cannon has been destroyed, will the Poke Rangers be able to defeat the vicious Venastizard and how will Shapp be able to overcome Larowak? Find out next time on, Poke Rangers: Geno Blast!" _


	4. Rise Of The Red Ranger, Part 2

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Episode 4

Rise Of The Red Ranger

Part 2

"_Last time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast, Locust ordered his general, Larowak, to attack Lillycove City in an attempt to flush out the Red Ranger. The other Geno Blast Rangers respond to the attack only to be met by the powerful might of the Venastizard. Believing they have an opportunity to destroy the monster, Jennifer tells Barbara to fire the Pelipper Cannon. The cannon is fired but is met with strong resistance as the Venastizard fires off a Solar Beam attack resulting in the destruction of the satellite. Meanwhile, Larowak has found the new Red Ranger, Shapp Edison, who had been helping people into the basement. Will the new Red Ranger survive the general's attacks and if so, how will the Poke Rangers defeat the Venastizard?"_

Larowak was powerful as he slashed at the Red Ranger. Unfortunately, the Red Ranger was managing to block his attacks. The Blaziken Brand was a formidable sword and it would appear that the Red Ranger was highly skilled with it. He knew that similar morphing technology imparted a working knowledge of the arsenal to the user but this Shapp seemed to be a master swordsman.

"Tell me, Red Ranger." Larowak said. "Where did you learn your particular style?"

"Old Star Wars movies." Shapp replied jumping behind Larowak who came in with a missed slash. Larowak let out a cry of pain as he felt a gash form on his back as the Blaziken Brand struck him in the back.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Back at the Omni Base Command Center, Barbara was concerned on how the rangers were going to be able to defeat the Venastizard after the creature had destroyed the Pelipper Cannon. Bellsprout One, an auxiliary satellite created by Silph, was getting into position as she waited and for the moment, she wouldn't be able to witness what happened to them. She could still hear them and she checked the comm link status.

"Blue, black, yellow, pink." She said to herself. Barbara noticed another comm link come online but it didn't make sense. She tapped the red link to check if it was a system glitch and it didn't clear up. Barbara walked over to the small safe that was suppose to be holding the last of the Geno Blast morphers and opened it up. She found the silver case was opened with a card inside. An Aipom was on the card with a bubble that said, "Sorry." Barbara opened the card and read the note inside. _"I had to borrow this. Signed Cassandra."_

"Red Ranger, come in." Barbara said slapping the comm link.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Red Ranger, come in." _

He didn't recognize the voice so he didn't bother to answer. Shapp continued to fight against Larowak.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"He's definitely receiving, Ma'am." A technician reported.

"Red Ranger, come in." She repeated herself.

"_I'm a little busy right—AHH!" _She heard a male voice scream.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Larowak delivered a powerful slash across the red ranger's chest and caused him to demorph. Shapp brought himself back to his feet and Larowak seemed to be in a boastful mood.

"You should know, Red Ranger." He said to Shapp gloating. "You are a more powerful warrior than your fellow rangers but you are no match. It would probably take two of you in order to defeat me."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He pulled a Pokeball from his waist and held it up so Larowak could see. Larowak was confused as to why this ranger was smiling despite the inevitability of his defeat.

"Why don't we put your theory to the test?" He asked Larowak. "Kamelion, I choose you!"

His red Ditto popped out of his Pokeball and the little red blob noticed Larowak. Shapp noticed Kamelion's color shift a bit and he knew that the little Ditto was angry.

"Kamelion, transform into me." Shapp ordered his Pokemon.

For a second, the Ditto glowed before transforming into a doppelganger of his trainer. Larowak was a little confused by the plan.

"Ditto." Kamelion said.

"Kamelion." He said to his Pokemon. "Do as I do."

"Ditto." Kamelion said acknowledging the command.

"Geno Blast!" Shapp exclaimed. "Fire Up!"

The flash almost blinded Larowak but when he recovered, there were two Red Rangers standing before him. He noticed that the color on one of the Rangers was slightly faded and Larowak suspected that to be the Ditto. Both rangers pulled out their Blaziken Brands and charged at him. Larowak blocked one of the blades but the other blade struck his chest. He staggered and the two Red Rangers pointed their blasters at him.

"GRBs Fire!" Shapp exclaimed as he and his Ditto fired the blasters repeatedly into Larowak.

The blasts flung Larowak off the top of the building with Shapp and Kamelion right behind him. They drew out their Blaziken Brands and energy charged up.

"Double Pyro Slash!" He exclaimed as they both blasted Larowak with a combination attack.

The two red rangers landed safely on the ground despite the fact that they had just leapt off the roof of a five story building. Larowak fell to the ground and left a small impact crater. Satisfied, Shapp returned Kamelion to his Pokeball but was surprised as Larowak climbed back to his feet.

"Nice gamble, Red Ranger." Larowak said reaching for the control on his wrist. "It won't work again."

Larowak activated a portal which drew him through. Shapp activated the comm link hoping that the other voice on the other end would answer.

"_This is Omni Base. Red Ranger respond."_ The woman's voice said.

"I'm here, Omni Base." He replied.

"Identify yourself." She ordered him.

"Hey, lady." He answered her. "I have had a bad freaking day okay. I've had a strange device show up on my doorstep. Another strange lady telling me that the device she sent is a morpher and I've just beat up some mutant Marowak so don't be telling me what to do. Okay!"

"_I'm sorry." _She said to him. _"My name is Barbara and that morpher you're using was developed in a joint project that was conducted under the supervision of Silph and Devon Corporation. There are four more rangers in Lillycove City that can use your help. To find them—." _

"My name's Shapp and I have a funny feeling if I follow the sounds of the explosions, I'll find them." Shapp said to her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ice Beam!" Venastizard yelled.

The ice attack caught Jennifer completely by surprise and she was quickly entrapped in a block of ice. Ken, Gwen, and Enrique were fighting the monster and she was entrapped in ice. A figure in a red ranger costume stepped in front of her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "You're not going to leave me here to be a frozen meal."

The red ranger's brand heated up and sliced through the ice freeing her. Jennifer rubbed her arms, trying to warm them up.

"Brrr." She said. "Now I know what a TV dinner feels like."

"Who are you?" He asked.

She had almost forgot about the red ranger. "My name's Jennifer." She answered.

"Name's Shapp." He said.

The Venastizard whacked Ken in the chest with his fiery tail and swiped his claws against Gwen and Enrique throwing the three rangers to the ground.

"So, how should I have you prepared?" Venastizard asked Ken. "Grilled, steamed, or how about a garden salad?" The monster laughed at him as it moved in front of a vat of oil.

Ken was shocked as Jennifer and a red ranger appeared out of no where and drop kicked the Venastizard into the oil. The monster coughed and gagged as it accidentally swallowed some of the oil.

"You think this will hurt me!" He yelled at the two. "I'm invincible!"

"Well in that case, I've always been a favorite of deep-frying my food." Shapp said with his Blaziken Brand charged up. "Pyro Slash!"

The fiery blast ignited the oil and the Venastizard screamed as it burned. The other rangers gathered together.

"Guys, let's do introductions later." Shapp said. "Let's combine our weapons."

"Barbara, is that possible?" Jennifer asked.

"_It is. It was an earlier weapon that we created. Originally, it was suppose to be your final weapon to destroy a monster but then Devon developed the Pelipper cannon so it was abandoned."_ Barbara explained. _"I'll load the program up."_

The Metagross Mace acted as the hilt. On each side, a Gardevoir Grip was attached. The Jirachi Spear attached to the top of the Mace. The middle portion on each side of the Mace had the Relicanth Rapier and the Blaziken Brand attached to them. Gathering together, the Rangers faced the Venastizard.

"Geno Blast Saber!" They exclaimed. "Full Power!"

As the Venastizard screamed in pain, they let loose a stream of white energy which destroyed the monster.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I'm sorry, Master." Larowak said kneeling before Locust.

"We shall talk about this later." Locust told him. "Activate the Genome Resequencer."

The cloaked satellite fired its energy beam and Locust was satisfied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Venastizard regenerated at a height of a normal Megazord and Shapp stared up in disbelief.

"I could handle the normal sized monsters but no one informed me of fighting anything that big." Shapp said in disbelief.

"_That's why, Shapp, I'm sending the Zords."_ Barbara said over the comm link.

The Geno Blast Megazord assembled and the Rangers leapt into its cockpit.

"Geno Blast Megazord, Full Power!" They exclaimed.

The Venastizard came towards the Megazord and slashed it with its claws. Before the rangers could react, the monster tripped the Megazord with its tail. The Megazord crashed to the ground and the rangers let out a cry of pain as they hit the ground. Shapp was enraged.

"Blaziken Blade Activate!" He yelled out and watched as the sword which was an identical but quite larger version of the Red Ranger's own weapon.

The Megazord pulled itself up and attacked the Venastizard with three quick strikes. It forced the monster to stagger back but the Venastizard spun around and surprised the rangers by firing its now massive Solar Beam attack at them. They were blasted back to the ground and they couldn't hear themselves cry out.

"If we get hit by another one of those blasts..." Jennifer said.

"We'll be destroyed." Ken finished her sentence.

A second later, a holo-screen popped up in front of them. The other rangers didn't recognize the darkened figure but Shapp did.

"Cassandra, now isn't a good time to talk." Shapp said to her.

"Shapp, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yah, but—." He replied being interrupted.

"Well, here's an early birthday present." She said closing the channel.

The rangers righted the Megazord as they saw the ground being disturbed. Venastizard noticed the disturbance and looked down as it stopped.

"Is Bugs Bunny going to pop out now?" The monster asked.

_**TSSEEEW!**_

A Solar Beam attack was fired directly into the Venastizard's face and a green Shroomish Zord came out of the ground. The new Zord's petals were spinning like saw blades. The Shroomish Zord leapt at the Venastizard causing the powerful monster to fall to the ground.

"Shroomish." The Zord said seeming rather cheerful. After that, the Zord leapt onto the Gardevoir's hand as the Venastizard got up.

"I'm going to turn that metal plant into scrap!" He yelled charging up the Solar Beam.

"Shroomish!" exclaimed the Rangers. "Activate Shield Mode!"

The Shroomish seemed to become reflective as the Solar Beam was fired and the beam was deflected back at the Venastizard. A major wound was created and the rangers saw their opening.

"Blaziken Blade!" Shapp exclaimed. "Final Strike!"

The Megazord leapt into the air and struck the Venastizard. It screamed as it was destroyed and another large explosion occurred.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Well, at least we got a red ranger." Professor Elm said to Barbara.

"I'm more curious as to how he got the morpher and where that Shroomish Zord came from." Barbara said getting out of her chair. "I'm going to get some coffee."

"_Next time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast, more questions are raised as they try to find answers as to the current state of affairs. Locust, however, seeks to continue his own answers as he sends Larowak after another professor. Who will be the Professor and will the rangers be able to come together and save the day again?"_


	5. The Cost Of Fame

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Note: I have been trying with no success to make an opening theme but have come up short.

Episode 5

The Cost Of Fame

"_This footage that you are now seeing happened earlier today in Saffron City. After a daring bank heist, the quartet of robbers were being chased by police. The bank robbers were armed with high-caliber military-grade assault rifles and kept police at bay." _The reporter said. _"Police called for backup and it arrived but it wasn't what they expected. The Red Geno Blast Poke Ranger riding on what we're calling at this station as a Geno Cycle arrived in the chase. Officer Jenny's motorcycle had been struck by gunfire and she was losing control. The Red Ranger rescued her shortly before her vehicle exploded in a violent blast."_

It had been a couple of weeks since Shapp Edison had joined the team but already, Ken decided he wasn't going to like him. Really, it wasn't personal. Ken thought Shapp was a pretty good guy. What was getting on his nerves was that Shapp was taking way too many chances. On TV, he watched as Shapp sped past the robbers on the Geno Cycle. The bike was essentially a lightly-armed off-road motorcycle that Silph had asked Shapp to test. While testing, Shapp overheard on a police band about the heist and decided on his own to assist the police.

"_After disabling the robbers' vehicle with his Geno Cycle's blasters, the Red Ranger subdued the robbers allowing for the police to safely arrest them. Many people are grateful of the Red Ranger's assistance in the last couple of weeks." The reporter continued before a clip showed Shapp having a microphone pointed at him._

"_Red Ranger, any comments as to why you've been assisting police departments in the Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto regions recently?" _One of the reporters asked Shapp.

"_Hey, I saw someone that needed help." _Shapp said to the reporter._ "It doesn't matter to me if it is some mutant monster or some crazed nut with a gun, I'm going to help."_

"_The feeling seems to be shared by the two female rangers as well. Earlier this week, the Yellow Ranger and the Pink Ranger foiled a train heist orchestrated by Team Rocket. Team Rocket had planned to steal the Pokemon of trainers who were traveling on the train."_ The reporter stated before Ken shut off the TV.

The current state of affairs was starting to drive him out of his mind. If Locust didn't launch an attack somewhere, Ken thought he was going to go crazy. Shapp, Gwen, and Jennifer were out playing crime fighter every chance they got and he hadn't even seen Enrique in a week. According to Barbara, he was out fishing. It seemed to him that someone should keep a tighter leash on people who walk around with a large arsenal on their wrists. He walked out of his quarters and headed for the cafeteria. Getting there, he noticed a gathering of the Omni Base personnel around the wall-sized TV.

"_This just in, the Blue Geno Blast Ranger has broken the largest illegal whaling syndicate. We go live to Vermillion City where the Blue Ranger has brought these criminals to be prosecuted."_

The scene shown changed to see a massive ocean-going ship moored in the harbor with press and fans cheering. It drew closer to show Enrique behind the whaling crew pushing them down the ramp where police were taking them into custody. Reporters swarmed him with questions.

"_Blue Ranger! Why did you get involved?" A reporter yelled a question at him._

"_Why did I get involved? WHY DID I GET INVOLVED?" Enrique yelled back. "Because clowns like this think that they can get away with raping our oceans. Let this be a message that they can't any longer."_

The scene went back to the studio.

"_What an impassioned response from the Blue Geno Blast Ranger." The reporter commented. "Also in related news, Team Aqua has released a statement praising the Blue Ranger's actions and hope to motivate the Poke Ranger to continue our planet's oceans. Now onto business news, Silph has announced a Geno Blast Poke Ranger toy line and the buzz is sweeping the regions. Devon will be handling the distribution in the Hoenn region due to a government contract. Eager children have already gotten their parents to order the toys in advance and according to recent estimates, the Red Ranger action figure is considered by most to be the hottest selling of the toy line with the Black Ranger action figure coming in second."_

Ken stormed out of the cafeteria leaving a few of the personnel confused and made his way to the Command Center where Barbara was speaking with Elm. She looked away from Elm to look at the rather aggravated individual.

"We have a problem." Ken said to her.

"No, it looks like you have a problem and want to discuss it with me." She replied.

"I just saw on the news how the guys have been spending their free time." Ken stated to her. "Why are you allowing this?"

Elm looked over at Ken. "Publicity." He said.

"WHAT?!" Ken exclaimed.

"Showing that the Poke Rangers can help stop other forms of evil goes a long way to having the public accept you guys as anything more than monster fighters." Elm said to him. "I think it's a good idea."

"If you're jealous," Barbara said. "I think I saw a Meowth stuck up a tree while I was in Lavaridge this morning."

Ken shook his head aggravated as to how casual they were taking this. Barbara seemed to notice how he looked.

"Ken, it sounds like you need to take a break." She said to him with a smile crossing his face. "I heard Professor Oak is being given yet another award at the Pewter City Science Museum. Professor Elm was invited but he declined. I know how much you like science."

"What if there is an emergency?" Ken asked.

"That is why your morpher has a communication system." Barbara said to him in a tone someone might have spoken to him as if he was a child. "If something happens, we call and get you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Locust watched the humans' news feed as they informed him of the award presentation to Professor Oak. The previous failure to capture Professor Elm and the failure to destroy the Red Ranger weighed heavily on him. Larowak was recovering from his wounds but he wasn't his only general. He summoned the general and the creature arrived in front of him. It was a large crystalline creature with no face and no hands.

"Porygon3, take a creature with you and capture Oak by any means available." Locust ordered him.

_**Yes, Master.**_ Porygon3 said telepathically. _**Perhaps I shall introduce the rangers to the Sprites and the Doctor.**_

"Go now." Locust said to him. "Do not fail me."

Porygon3 walked over to the Genome Bank and began to input data. The device buzzed and hissed and soon a monster materialized. It was about seven feet tall and looked mainly like an Octillary. The mutant Octillary had a Chansey's ears and egg on its belly as well as being armed with a menacing chainsaw. Porygon3 walked over to the creature and noticed that the creature was also wearing surgical gloves.

"Anyone ready for surgery?" The creature asked Porygon3.

_**And you are?**_ Porygon3 asked.

"I'm Doc Octillarius!" The creature exclaimed as he started the chainsaw. Sparks and smoke flew from the weapon and Doc Octillarius cackled. "I'm ready to prep a patient."

_**There may be a few patients waiting for your expertise in Pewter City. Shall we go, Doctor?**_ Porygon3 said to Doc.

"By the Hypocrite Oath, I must do harm." It said laughing.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ken was in the restroom of a local diner in Pewter City. His thought was to get a burger and fries before attending the awards ceremony. However, the way things that he liked to have them go and the way things tended to go are two separate things. A scream echoed in the restaurant and he ran out to see why. Two strange monsters were walking towards the Science Museum and several people had been knocked unconscious by the two. Ken ran out to an alley and he saw no one could see him.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" He exclaimed. Ken looked over at the creatures. "Barbara, I've got two creatures that look like Locust's handiwork making their way towards the science museum. Send the other rangers cuz I'm gonna need some help here."

"_I can't."_ Barbara informed him. _"We were lucky that you're there."_

"What do you mean?" He asked her. "Are the other rangers out of communications?"

"_No, Ken. A squad of Chimerans are rigging a dam in the Johto region to blow and the other rangers are there to prevent it. If that dam blows, thousands of lives could be lost. I'll get them to you as soon as I can but you are on your own till then."_ Barbara said.

"Great." Ken replied closing the channel.

He withdrew his Geno Blasters and ran out to face the creatures. Getting of a octet of shots, the two creatures reacted to his presence. The creature that looked like the bizarre breeding of a Octillary and a Chansey pulled out its chainsaw and fired it up. Sparks and smoke were expelled from it and the creature laughed at the sound. The crystalline creature without a face or hands seemed to gaze at Ken.

_**Perhaps I should introduce myself and my associate to you, Black Ranger.**_ It said. _**My master has named me, Porygon3, and my associate here is the good doctor, Doc Octillarius.**_

"You can speak telepathically." Ken said responding to the statement.

"Ahaha!" Doc Octillarius exclaimed. "You're smarter than you look human. I'm going to enjoy examining your brain after your surgery."

"Surgery!?" Ken asked.

"I need to remove several of your major organs!" Doc answered him. "They're in the way of your death!"

_**Doc Octillarius, allow me to give you a few of my Sprites to assist you in this procedure.**_ Porygon3 said. _**It must be horribly complicated to do this on your own.**_

"Thank you, Porygon3." Doc agreed with him. "You are a very intelligent individual to understand the need for the assistance."

_**The pleasure is all mine, Doctor. Sprites!**_ Porygon3 said calling the Sprites. The sprites looked like smaller, skinnier versions of Porygon3. _**I believe it is fair to warn you, Black Ranger, that these are a completely new type of creature formed from my unique genetic pattern. Your weapons will be less effective against them. Now, if you'll excuse me, Doctor, I have an appointment with the Professor.**_

Porygon3 walked towards the museum and the Sprites attacked. Firing a few shots at them, it seemed as if these Sprites were absorbing the blasts. He holstered the weapons and removed the Metagross Mace. Ken swung the mace and impacted against a sprite's chin hurtling the enemy into the air and back to the ground. The creatures chased Ken towards a construction yard and the Black Ranger was a bit apprehensive as the Sprites drew closer. A faint clinking could be heard as a massive wrecking ball blasted the Sprites through a wall. Ken looked up to see a pair of construction workers were giving him a pair of thumbs up and Ken returned the gesture.

"Thanks for the assist but get yourselves to safety!" He yelled at them.

The construction workers ran off and Ken ran over to stare down the monster. Doc Octillarius' chainsaw threw out more sparks and smoke making the mutant laugh hysterically.

"Your medical license has been canceled, you quack!" Ken shouted at the monster.

"A quack!" Doc exclaimed. "I'm not a duck and let's see what the board of review has to say." The monster's free hand moved to the egg which it pressed. "Recover."

A field surrounded the sprites and the creatures got back up. These creatures were hard to defeat and it freaked Ken out a bit when they recovered from their injuries. He stepped back a bit but was forced to continue fighting as they piled on.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inside a cavern filled with rather high-tech hardware, a Meowth hopped onto the workstation of its trainer. Granted, she was a bit odd if you compared her to normal humans but she seemed perfectly normal to him. He looked to see what she was watching and he saw a black clad human fighting strange crystal people. She seemed to be watching the battle intently but still spared a hand to scratch behind his right ear. He purred into the scratching hand and she smiled at him.

"Lenny, do you think that I should give Mr. Hiroshikawa a new toy?" She asked him.

"Meowth." He said to her.

"You're right." She replied to him. "Could you get the drive up there?"

Meowth leapt off the workstation and went over to a shelf. The drive had a black handle which he used to grab a hold of it with his teeth. Picking it up, he brought it back to her and was rewarded with a tasty treat. She loaded the drive into the computer and got to work.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Miss Parker!" A technician shouted at her.

"What is it?" Barbara asked walking over to the young man's station.

"Someone is breaking through our firewall and uploading data directly to the Black Ranger's morpher." He said to her.

Barbara looked on his screen and typed a few commands into the console. She couldn't stop the hacker but at least she could look at what was being sent. An image appeared on the screen and it appeared to be a set of black claws. (Think Vega's weapon from the Street Fighter games.) A Haunter's head was the handle with three claws extending outwards.

"Contact Ken and tell him—." She said before the technician interrupted her.

"Someone's already talking to him." He informed her.

"Who?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Mr. Hiroshikawa or would you prefer for me to call you Ken?"_ A female voice asked over his comm.

"Who is this?" Ken asked her as he fought the Sprites.

"_My name is Cassandra. I'm the one who gave Shapp his morpher as well as the auxiliary Zord, Shroomish. I have uploaded a new weapon into your morpher I believe will be helpful in destroying these Sprites. They are called Haunter Claws and they are a Ghost-Type weapon which should be more effective against your current adversary."_ Cassandra said to him.

"Thanks." He said. "Haunter Claws!"

He called the weapons out and was taken aback by their elegance. The set of black claws at first made him think of Wolverine but then a breeze of wind blew past him and the blades seemed to be disturbed and disappear as if they weren't really there. He slashed his new weapons against the chest of the nearest Sprite and the creature vanished in a white light. This made a smile cross his face. Twelve more strikes and the other Sprites were dealt with and Ken stared Doc Octillarius down again.

"So much for your help." He said to the creature.

"I'll get you!" Doc exclaimed and charged at him with the chainsaw.

Ken rolled under the swipe of the saw and came up from behind Doc Octillarius with two slashes of his own on its back. Doc Octillarius turned around quickly and watched as the chainsaw went through the Black Ranger. It was strange however that the Black Ranger seemed unharmed. Ken patted himself down making sure he was still intact and then brought his hands in for a quick prayer.

"I like these weapons." He said to himself.

Doc Octillarius charged towards him again but a quartet of energy blasts halted his progress. Ken turned to see the other four rangers run to his side.

"Thanks for taking your sweet time." Ken said to them with an obvious hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I saw this pair of pretty pink shoes that I just had to have." Gwen said with a laugh continuing the joke.

"Let's assemble the Geno Blast Saber." Ken said to them.

They assembled the saber in front of Doc Octillarius.

"Geno Blast Saber!" Ken exclaimed. "Full Power!"

They let loose a stream of white energy which destroyed the monster and chucks of the monster flew away. A few seconds later, a green blast shot the affected area and Doc Octillarius grew back to mega size.

"Barbara, we need the zords." Shapp said.

"_They're on their way."_ Barbara replied.

The zords assembled into the Megazord and the rangers leapt into the cockpit. Doc Octillarius came at them with its chainsaw but was blocked as the Megazord formed the Blaziken Blade. The strike deflected, the Megazord stuck Doc Octillarius in it's chest but the Pokemon monster laughed.

"You think that hurt!" It exclaimed. "I was made with an Octillary's DNA. Fire-based attacks aren't as effective."

"He's right." Jennifer said. "What do we do?"

Ken thought for a bit but had an idea. "Shapp, let's use the Shroomish Zord. Since it's based off of a plant-type Pokemon, the attacks should be greater." He said to the red ranger.

Shapp pulled out the small crystal-like Pokeball that the Shroomish Zord resided in and placed it in a round opening. The pokeball materialized outside the Megazord.

"Shroomish!" Shapp exclaimed. "I choose you!"

The pokeball opened, vanished, and the Shroomish Zord appeared seeming rather chipper for being stuck in the ball.

"Shroomish, Yo-Yo Mode!" The rangers exclaimed in unison.

A cable formed on the Shroomish Zord and the cable attached itself to the Gardevoir hand. The Megazord drew the Shroomish Zord up and down capturing Doc Octillarius' attention. Suddenly, the Shroomish Zord shot out at Doc Octillarius and struck its chest with its spinning saw blade petals. The zord retracted back to the Megazord.

"Solar Beam Cannon Fire!" Ken shouted.

The Shroomish Zord fired its Solar Beam and Doc Octillarius screamed in pain as it was destroyed. Cheers erupted in the cockpit as well as the Omni Base over the victory.

(-)(-)(-)

The rangers ran into the Pewter City Museum to see it was a mess with bodies thrown everywhere. Ken ran over to Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey Sketchit, who was just beginning to stir.

"Where's Professor Oak?" Ken asked.

"Some strange Pokemon took him and we tried to resist. He took care of us as if we were nothing to him." Tracey said to him.

"Dammit!" Ken exclaimed.

"_Next time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast. Gwen is attacked by the vicious Vinenator and is thrown into a coma. While the other rangers fight the Vinenator, Gwen must battle not only for her life but her mother's soul."_

_(Shown Flannery bound on a pole as a morphed Gwen fights the Vinenator)_

"_All this and more next time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast." _


	6. Inner Struggle

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Note: I have been trying with no success to make an opening theme but have come up short. I also can't remember if Flannery's Torkoal is male or female so I'm saying female.

Episode 6

Inner Struggle

Larowak didn't understand a few of his Master's motives but he knew that whatever the reason, it was his duty to ensure its success. Whatever Locust's motives were for the capture of the old human, Professor Oak, were clearly for the greater good. Curiosity struck him and he walked over to Locust who was working at the Geno Bank.

"Master, if I may ask, what are you doing?" Larowak asked him.

"Larowak, I have been wondering on how to destroy the Poke Rangers and I believe I have the best solution." He said to his subject. "The requirement to form their Megazord at full power is how we'll destroy them. If we simply remove a ranger from their midst, we can destroy the rest of them."

"I assume you have a plan, Master?" Larowak asked.

Without answering, Locust worked the controls of the machine and soon a monster formed. Larowak appraised the creature.

"It should do sir." Larowak said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

This was one of the hardest things that she had to do but fortunately, Jen had came with her so it was a little easier. Gwen had meant to visit Mt. Pyre earlier but it was still hard letting go of her mother's Torkoal. After her mother's death just like many Pokemon before, Torkoal had died as well. It never made sense to her. She'd read stories where Pokemon had lived for hundreds of years after their trainer's death. Some considered Pokemon passing away with their trainer as a strong spiritual bond that many people thought would be impossible but it happened all the time despite the claims that the recently deceased Pokemon might have had problems with their health. Her mother had kept her Pokemon in top shape as well as a good diet.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Yah." Gwen replied. "When I was little..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Gwen was just three years old and was the cutest little girl with her pink dress and her blonde hair up in pigtails. She was getting bored as she waited for her mother to finish picking berries. Her mommy was visiting her friend, Roxy, and had stopped to pick a few Sitrus and Rawst berries that were growing nearby. She noticed a few Beautiflies fly past her and she decided to follow them. It didn't take her long to enter the woods and become lost. She was getting scared and that was when she disturbed the pair of Victoribell. The two Pokemon chased her and she cried out it tears, "MOMMY!"_

"_TORKOAL!"_

_Torkoal leapt out from behind cover and collided with the two plant Pokemon. With a burst of flames, the plant Pokemon were sent away running and Torkoal walked over to the crying toddler. Torkoal bent down and let the crying girl onto her shell. The two of them went out of the forest and reunited with her mother._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ever since then, Torkoal always had protected me." Gwen told Jen almost in tears. She almost wiped her tears with the bouquet of roses that she had brought to place on the grave.

"She was a good Pokemon." Jennifer said to her trying to comfort her.

"Yah! Too bad the dumbie croaked!"

They turned to see what looked like a green vine wrapped creature was laughing at them. Chimerans were behind it and waited for a signal from the monster.

"Barbara, we're at Mt. Pyre and we need help." Jennifer spoke into her morpher before looking at Gwen. "You ready?"

"Always." Gwen replied. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" Jennifer exclaimed.

They morphed and charged at the Vinenator. Jen ran with her Jirachi Javelin and threw it into the ground propelling herself into the air. Withdrawing her Geno Randomizer Blasters, she fired down at the Chimerans and with aid from Gwen, they destroyed the Chimerans that the Vinenator had brought with him in a bright crossfire. However, they didn't realize that the Vinenator had gotten behind them.

"DARK BULLET SEED!" Vinenator yelled firing black seeds at the two girls.

Gwen was able to react more quickly than Jennifer and pushed her friend out of the way. She thought she heard Jennifer cry out for her as the force of the explosion caused her to demorph. Her breath was knocked out of her as she landed on her chest and the Vinenator walked towards her. Jennifer fired at the monster but it retaliated by striking her with a tremendous blow with one of the many vines that made him up. Gwen was rolled over onto her back and she was forced to breathe in a black powder.

"GWEN!" Shapp exclaimed finally getting there. "PYRO SLASH!"

The fiery slash impacted against the creature who dropped the ailing Gwen. In a burst of light, Vinenator teleported away and Shapp demorphed. He placed a hand under her head and watched in horror as the color drained from her.

"Shapp..." Gwen said weakly before losing consciousness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Why did you not stay and fight?" Locust asked.

Before Vinenator could answer, Porygon3 spoke first. _**Perhaps he used the narco-psycho-tropic agent that I grafted into his pollen sacs.**_

"Explain, Porygon3." Locust ordered.

Giving a bow, Porygon3 continued. _**Gladly, Master. The agent in question will kill her while she sleeps. She will experience a torturous nightmare in which she will be finally destroyed. Then, her fellow Poke Rangers will be next.**_

Locust shoed them away and the Vinenator went over to a cliff overlooking the ocean. He didn't see the figure come from behind him and kill him. The figure reached down and picked up a piece of the Vinenator's vine.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The rangers were in the Omni Base's infirmary as the team of doctors worked diligently to keep Gwen alive. With only a look, Barbara could tell that Jennifer was blaming herself for what has happened. Barbara walked over to them and Jennifer walked over to meet her. Slowly, Jennifer began to take off the Yellow morpher she had on her wrist and was surprised when Barbara stopped her.

"It's my fault that this happened to her." Jennifer said. "I don't deserve to be a Poke Ranger."

"Shut up, Jen." Barbara replied. "This is in no way your fault. Gwen saved you from the Vinenator's attack and you try to thank her by doing this."

Enrique walked behind Jennifer and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Barb's right, Jenny. We need you to stop that thing that did this to her."

Startling them, a hologram was projected into the room. It was a woman in a long hooded brown robe. Her face was covered with a white mask and her hands were also clad in long white gloves.

"_Greetings._" She said.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Shapp asked.

"_Technically, I'm still where I'm suppose to be._" Cassandra responded to the question. "_I may be able to help save Gwen's life._"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_She got back onto her feet and stared out into the barren and rocky wasteland. All Gwen could see for miles was the same rocks and plumes of flame. A scream echoed and Gwen ran in its direction. After what seemed like hours, she saw a red-haired woman was tied to a post. Gwen ran over to her and was shocked to see that the woman was her mother. Flannery was breathing heavily as Gwen untied her. Gwen helped her mother up to her feet in disbelief._

"_Gwen?" Flannery asked._

"_Yes, Mom." Gwen replied. "I'm here."_

"_You shouldn't be here." Flannery told her daughter. "You have to go."_

"_Mom, I'm not leaving you!" Gwen exclaimed. "I've lost you once. I'm not doing that again."_

"_Then, how about you join her?" Vinenator asked._

_Gwen turned around to see the Vinenator laughing. She stepped in front of her mother as the monster drew closer._

"_Geno Blast! Fire Up!" Gwen exclaimed morphing into her Pink Ranger form._

"_Welcome to my world, Pinky!" Vinenator yelled at her. "You'll be staying here forever!"_

"_I don't plan on it." Gwen said to him. "Gardevoir Grips!"_

_Gwen sprinted towards the monster who retaliated by shooting out his vines. She was ready for such an attack and sliced through the vines. The Vinenator retracted the wounded tentacles and quickly fired his Dark Bullet Seed attack hurling her to the ground. Somehow, she withstood the blow and tried to get back onto her feet._

"_You have no one who can help you." Vinenator laughed. "You will di—!"_

_The monster was interrupted as a jet of flame collided with him and hurled him away. Gwen turned to see Torkoal standing before Flannery. Jets of smoke were expelled from the fire Pokemon's shell and Gwen knew that she was enraged. Torkoal charged Vinenator with a body slam but the monster was ready and wrapped his vines around the Pokemon, hurling Torkoal to the side._

"_There is no one who can help you now!" The Vinenator howled. "You are alone!"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You do?" Jennifer asked her. "What is it?"

"_With the aid of an Alakazam, I was able to peer into the world where Gwen's mind is._" Cassandra explained. "_Right now, she's fighting for her life against the Vinenator and she may not last long. Meet me in Cargo Bay 9-A10. I'm transporting some of my equipment there and you better bring Gwen with you._"

Cassandra closed the channel and Barbara looked at the Poke Rangers. "She's the one who has been hacking our systems. I don't trust her." Barbara said to her.

"We have to." Ken told Barbara. "If we don't trust her, Gwen might die."

The rangers took Gwen to the cargo bay with the doctors close behind them. They entered the brightly lit cargo bay to see Cassandra standing in front of five beds with a strange attachment that looked like it went over the subject's head. Cassandra indicated to the medical personnel where to place Gwen.

"Where's the two security personnel?" Barbara asked.

"Machamp, you can release them now." Cassandra said.

Barbara turned to see a massive Machamp was holding the two men by their heads. The fighting Pokemon let them down and Barbara was clearly displeased.

"Where are your weapons?" She asked them.

The two male guards looked up and Barbara followed their gaze. Two Geno Randomizing Rifles clung to the ceiling as if for dear life. Barbara looked over at Cassandra with her right eyebrow scrunched up. Cassandra nodded her head once and the two firearms fell to the floor with a metallic clatter. The two guards picked their weapons off of the floor and pointed them at Cassandra. This action clearly wasn't intimidating the mysterious woman who merely waved a finger as if to scold them for stealing a cookie out of the jar. Barbara shook her head, disapproving of such cockiness. She dismissed the guards and turned her attention back to Cassandra.

"What's your plan?" Enrique asked.

"Simple, I send the four of you in to rescue her." Cassandra said as if it was plainly obvious.

"Unfortunately, we can't simply do that." Ken replied to her.

"Fine, I see I must explain this in more detail." Cassandra said to them. It was clear by the tone of her voice that she didn't like having to explain anything. "Right now, you do not need to worry about the Vinenator as an associate of mine has destroyed it. He obtained a sample and I was able to derive the narco psycho tropic agent that it used to poison Gwen. Using it and these machines in conjunction, I can send the four of you to aid Gwen in defeating the last remnant of the monster that exists in her mind. I warn you, the danger is as real as anything else has been."

"We're ready." Shapp said to her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Gwen's chest hurt as she pulled herself back to her feet. She couldn't stand this monster laughing at her like this._

"_HONEY!" Flannery yelled. "Have you forgotten what I've always told you since you were a little girl?!"_

_After a moment's consideration, she remembered. "I'm not alone, Vinenator. My mother always taught me that every friend you make connects your hearts together. I've made great friends since becoming a Poke Ranger. Barbara, Ken, Jennifer, Enrique, and Shapp are my friends. When any of us fight, our hearts are one."_

_As she said this, energy seemed to gather and crackle around her. "You can't destroy me, Vinenator. Even though my mother and Torkoal are no longer with me in the living world, our hearts are still connected. Everyone, give me strength!"_

_In a burst of energy, the white on her uniform shifted to gold and she flexed her fingers feeling the strength she now possessed. She drew the Gardevoir Grips out._

"_Geno-Max Overdrive!" She yelled._

_Gwen charged the Vinenator and began to chop away at the vines. The Vinenator screamed as he was being chopped away at by the enraged Poke Ranger. Firing a burst of his Dark Bullet Seed, he was able to hurl the Pink Geno Blast Poke Ranger away from him. The attack did little to her as she was able to safely land on her feet._

"_Fire!" She heard Shapp exclaim._

_A quartet of red, black, blue, and yellow energy beams struck the Vinenator. Gwen was thrilled when she saw the other rangers had came._

"_Gwen!" Jen said grasping her arm. "I was so worried."_

"_Hey, nice outfit." Enrique said._

"_Guys, let's finish him off." Gwen said to them._

_The Geno Blast Saber was formed as the Vinenator tried to get back up. Gwen was rather pleased to see it._

"_Geno Blast Saber!" Gwen exclaimed. "Full Power!"_

_They let loose the stream of energy from the Geno Blast Saber and destroyed the Vinenator in a brilliant explosion. The rangers cheered but then a pulse of green energy hit the remains and the Vinenator returned in a mega form. Gwen's left hand went to her morpher._

"_Barbara." She said. "Send the Zords."_

"_Is that going to work?" Jennifer asked Enrique._

"_I suppose if she believes it will." Enrique replied._

_The Zords came and assembled into the Geno Blast Megazord. As the rangers fought against the Vinenator, Flannery bent down to stroke the head of her beloved Torkoal. Torkoal pushed into the hand to try to comfort her as well._

"_Torkoal, I love you." Flannery said. "But now, you have leave me and protect little Gwendolyn_ _since I can't anymore."_

"_Torkoal." Torkoal said to her. It was clear from the Pokemon's expression that she was sad too._

_Flannery kissed Torkoal on top of the head. "Please go." She said._

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

"_We're not going to be able to keep this!" Jennifer exclaimed._

"_We have to!" Ken yelled._

_Gwen checked her console and was shocked when her Gardevoir Zord disengaged from the Megazord. She thought she heard Shapp say something about it but she didn't pay any attention to it as another Zord attached itself. _

"_Torkoal." She said to herself._

"_Good-bye, Gwendolyn." She heard Flannery say._

"_Mom! Don't go!" Gwen yelled._

_The Vinenator turned and fired its Dark Bullet Seed at the Megazord. Gwen turned the Megazord and activated one of the Torkoal Zord special abilities. The Torkoal Zord's shell began to spin and the Dark Bullet Seed ricocheted off of the spinning shell and struck the Vinenator._

"_Overheat Destroyer!" Gwen exclaimed._

_The Megazord leapt into the air and came back down firing an overheated stream of plasma which engulfed the Vinenator. It exploded..._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Gwen, it's all right." Barbara said helping her up.

Gwen looked around to see Shapp, Ken, Enrique, and Jennifer were gathered around her. She noticed a burst of light.

"I see Cassandra didn't want to hang around." Shapp said.

"You guys came for me." Gwen told them. "Thank you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The five Poke Rangers gathered around Torkoal's grave at Mt. Pyre. Gwen set the bouquet of roses down on the grave site and stepped back. Jennifer placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Jen asked.

"Better." Gwen replied.

"Your mother and Torkoal's spirits saved all of you."

Gwen turned around to see Cassandra standing behind them. Cassandra laid down a single flower on the grave and stepped back. The action seemed a little strange. The disguised woman handed Gwen what looked like a normal Pokeball.

"What's this for?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see." Cassandra said to her. "Place it on the tombstone."

Gwen did as she was told and stepped back as strange energy poured into the Pokeball. Then with a crackle, the Pokeball became crystalline and Gwen was amazed.

"Your mother did send Torkoal to protect you in her stead." Cassandra explained to her. "The Torkoal Zord is the soul of her Torkoal."

Gwen picked up the crystalline Pokeball and felt a strange warmth coming from it. It felt a lot like the feeling she got when she was with her mother and Torkoal. She turned to see Cassandra was walking away. Gwen ran out to get to her.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked.

"Gwen, we are allies. I could not abandon a fellow ally when they were in danger." Cassandra said. "Good-bye for now."

Cassandra touched a blue gemmed necklace that Gwen hadn't seen her wearing and teleported away. Gwen held the warm crystalline Pokeball out and began to cry.

"_Next Time On Poke Rangers: Geno Blast: While visiting her ailing grandmother, Jennifer unearths her mother's old journal and finds out that her mother had fought against Locust. Confronting her grandmother, she learns that her mother had secretly adopted two children and Jennifer sets out on a quest to find them. While searching, she is attacked by Locust's newest monster, the Rhydominator! Will she be able to survive?" _


	7. Family Secrets

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Note: I have been trying with no success to make an opening theme but have come up short.

Episode 7

Family Secrets

"There's a phone call for you on line 3." A technician said to Jennifer as he passed her in the corridor.

"Thanks." Jennifer replied to him.

Jen got back to her quarters. The walls were decorated with pictures of her family and her Pokemon. A lot of her Pokemon were rescued from abusive trainers who hadn't cared what happened to them as long as they won. She picked up the phone.

"Jennifer Taylor." She said into the receiver.

"_My little Jenny, it's me._" The voice on the other end said.

"Grandma, is something wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"_No, but I do need to see you. I have something of your mother's that she wanted me to hold onto until I thought you were old enough._" Grandma said to her. "_You've shown me you can probably handle it by now._"

"Okay, I'll see you when I can." Jennifer replied to her grandmother.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Locust rubbed his head, running fingers over the scars of an old wound. He could remember that day perfectly when his own daughter turned on him. Locust heard a noise behind him and saw Porygon3 standing there.

"What is your problem?" He asked him.

_**I couldn't help picking up your thoughts, Master.**_ Porygon3 said to him. _**Perhaps I can help.**_

"There is nothing you can do to help." Locust said. "It is illogical to dwell on the past."

_**That may be so, Master.**_ Porygon3 informed him. _**But from where I was standing, it wasn't your daughter's choice to betray you.**_

"What did you say?" Locust asked.

_**If I may be so bold, I would place the blame on the cop.**_ Porygon3 said. _**Your daughter was merely a child who saw something she couldn't handle. Perhaps, your daughter had some latent telepathic abilities that developed and sought a means of stopping the pain that she was feeling. The only one to blame would have been Officer Jennifer Marie Taylor. Too bad she's already dead.**_

"Yes, she contracted pneumonia due to her previous injuries. The severity of her condition left her doctors without a viable treatment." Locust informed Porygon3. "I can't exactly gain my revenge on her."

_**I realized that, sir, but she has a daughter.**_ Porygon3 said. _**She is the Yellow Poke Ranger.**_

The last statement made Locust stand up out of his chair and approach his subject. It was clear that he wasn't in the best of moods.

"So the sins of the mother shall be passed onto the daughter." Locust said.

It was clear that Locust's mood was improving. He pulled a book off the shelf. The book was labeled: By Professor Edward Green.

"Perhaps I need a little advice from my old mentor." Locust said to himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Gwen, you've explained it to me before but it doesn't make any sense." Barbara said. "The morphers were never designed with that capability."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "It happened. Maybe these scans will show something." She replied to her friend.

Gwen was currently in an isolation chamber with various scanners to detect changes in the environment. She brought a hand up to her morpher.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" She said morphing into her ranger form.

"Now Gwen, remember when you were in the Vinenator's pseudo-world and what you were feeling." Barbara explained to her. "Perhaps the trigger for this Geno-Max Overdrive is emotional in nature."

"_I was remembering what my mother had taught me about the connections people make with their hearts."_ Gwen said to herself. _"It left me with a calm feeling knowing that in some small way my friends were there with me and that I was there with them."_

Her head sharply turned up. "Geno-Max Overdrive!"

"Ms. Jones! I'm reading a massive build-up of genoton particles inside the chamber." A technician yelled.

Genoton particles were first uncovered in a laboratory over twelve years ago. Scientists who have worked on the project had speculated that with only forty-seven particles could provide an infinite supply of energy for the entire world. Before the discovery of the Genome Crystal, genoton particles would barely last a second before losing cohesion. It was also around the same time when Locust's monsters began to appear. They weren't as powerful as they were now. More likely, these were failures he sent out to be disposed of and the military took care of the problem. Devon and Silph had recognized the similarities to an old police report and started forming the ranger program.

The light died down in the chamber and a nice golden gleam came from where white had originally been on the costume. Barbara heard a few whistles but she didn't pay any attention to them. She was just wondering how this was possible. Perhaps it was one of the crystal's seventh-dimensional properties that she had read about. A technician brought over a computer printout.

**SUBJECT: **Gwendolyn Harper (Pink Geno Blast Poke Ranger)

**REASON FOR REPORT: **Aberrant state reported by subject has been verified

**ANOMALY:** Called Geno-Max Overdrive

**ANOMALY DATA: **Geno Shard that powers the Geno Blast Morpher technology begins to output substantially more energy that previously recorded based on an emotional cue. After the initial activation, subject can use this state at will. Power increase flows to all parts of the subject including weapons, strength, defensive capabilities, and speed. Subject's TOE or Total-Obtainable-Energy is doubled during this state.

**POSSIBLE REASON FOR ANOMALY:** Unknown

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Arcanine!" Arcanine exclaimed.

She looked up to see a young woman wearing a white hooded jacket with a yellow collared shirt underneath it. The teenager also was wearing light brown three-quarter pants and white sneakers with a jagged yellow line pattern on them. There was only one person she knew that wore that.

"My little Jenny!" Grandma yelled.

Jen ran and gave her grandmother a big hug. The trio walked back into the brick house where Grandma started a pot of tea. Standing in the living room, she noticed an old journal was on the coffee table. Curiosity took over her as she picked up the journal and sat down on the rose colored couch.

"_August 8__th__, 2008. Sandy and Mom are getting along better than I had originally thought. I still can't believe what her father had put her through doing this to his own flesh and blood. She still resembled a normal human but it was clear with her Bellosom-like eyes, green skin, and the small vines that were wrapped around her arms, it was clear she wasn't. I don't think that she thought she would have been cared for like she was now. Mom heard her crying in her room late at night. It reminded me of my little boy, David. I want to go see him but this fourteen year old girl needs someone to be with her right now."_

"I see you found it already, my dear." Her grandmother said coming into the living room.

"Grandma, what's this about?" She asked.

"About twenty years ago, your mother brought home a fourteen year old girl. Her father had become a monster." Grandma said to her.

"Who was her father?" Jennifer asked.

"Professor Alexander Locust, a brilliant Pokemon geneticist whose work has been used to cure hundreds of diseases. But one day, his wife contracted a disease and he drove himself insane trying to find a cure but she passed away. Losing his mind, he believed that he needed to save mankind from himself and realizing the extraordinary longevity of Pokemon, he began to experiment. His first two subjects were his own children." Grandma explained. As she talked, Jennifer noticed a tear roll down her grandmother's cheek. "His son, William, was first. Then, little Sandy."

Jennifer looked down at the journal and then back up at her grandmother. "Grandma, why did you think now would be the best time to show me this?" She asked.

"I saw you on the news, dear." Grandma said. "You and your friends really showed that Doc Octillarius a thing or two."

She felt a little uneasy after what her grandmother had said to her. It wasn't like her grandmother to be kidding about things like that so she knew her grandmother knew perfectly well. The only option she had was to own up to it.

"How did you know?" Jen asked.

"Dear, you've always had a tell that you've done whenever you won a Pokemon battle when you were younger." Grandma explained.

Jennifer tilted her head back and let out a loud laugh that made her grandmother think that her granddaughter had lost her mind. Her grandmother looked as though she didn't know what to do now.

"Grams, there is a few people I need to introduce you too." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Charlotte!" Elm exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

It was hard enough to understand that Jennifer had brought her grandmother to Omni Base. What was even harder to understand was how in Jirachi Elm knew her grandmother. The rangers watched as Charlotte and Elm greeted each other like old friends.

"Grandma, you never told me you knew Professor Elm." Jennifer said to her grandmother in disbelief.

"Me and Elm go way back." Charlotte explained. "About thirty years ago, Elm and I managed to rescue a whole bunch of stolen Pokemon from Team Rocket. I can never forget the look on that grunt when he realized that the Cyndaquil he stole had lit his pants on fire."

After a bit of a laugh, Jessica and Charlotte began to explain about the journal. When they finished explaining, everyone was a bit shocked. Charlotte seemed as though she had more to say.

"Jennifer, there's something I haven't told you." Charlotte said. "William came to see me a week ago. He asked me to give you the journal and to also give you a message."

"What's the message?" Jennifer asked.

"He left you something and he wants me to take you there." Charlotte explained to her. "I don't think he would mind if you brought your friends."

Jennifer looked at her friends. This wasn't something she wanted to ask of them but when her grandmother got ideas like this, you were more likely to move a Snorlax with a pair of tweezers than get her to change her mind.

"You don't have to ask." Shapp said. "I'll go."

"Ditto." Gwen replied.

"I don't have anything better to do." Ken said shrugging his shoulders.

Jennifer looked over to the blue ranger, Enrique, and was surprised to see him with his feet kicked back in a chair and snoring. Swiftly, she kicks the chair out from under him and he springs to his feet. The group laughed at the Pokemon watcher who seemed perplexed as to what the conversation was.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_September 10__th__, 2008: Sandy has just told us where her brother, William, may be. William was her father's first test subject and a shiver of fear coursed through me as I tried to picture what the boy might be going through. At first, I had thought that she would want to go find him by herself but she surprised me by asking for help. Over the last month, she's shown that she was a very self-reliant young lady. A trait I hope that a child I have will possess the same trait._

It had been two days since they set out on this little quest. She was laying in her bed that Grandma always had stored in her laptop whenever they had went camping. The only reason that she wasn't in a tent was because her Grandmother's Arcanine knew Secret Power and found a rather nice two-level cavern. The bed was big enough so she agreed to share it with Jennifer which left the guys on the floor in sleeping bags. Gwen was helping Charlotte cook spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce. It was starting to smell good.

_September 13__th__, 2008: Sandy was so excited to see the Poke Rangers in action. I really can't imagine what they were fighting but the girl was so happy. We stayed at a safe distance to let her watch. She wanted to get closer but we didn't let her. I guess when your own father is the most evil person you can think of, seeing anyone who is a hero is a great moment._

_September 20__th__, 2008: We finally came to the end of our journey. After drenching ourselves as we came through a waterfall, we encountered strange Pokemon-like creatures that Sandy referred to as Chimerans. These Chimerans moved in as if they were going to attack but something else came at the Chimerans first. This attacker stood a little over seven feet tall and was broad. Not a fat sort of broad but muscular with brown skin that was clad in a bone armor. The armor itself looked as though the creature had fashioned it himself as did the massive bone broadsword. This creature attacked the Chimerans with what seemed to me like a Magnitude attack but the attack itself was channeled through the sword. Almost immediately, the Chimerans were killed in the attack and the creature turned towards us. Mom lost her grip on Sandy who took off towards the menacing thing._

_Sandy paused in front of it and called it by her brother's name. This caused it to pause and sheath its sword. Almost like he wasn't sure, he asked if she was Sandy. I still can't get over the fact that this creature was really her little brother._

_September 23__rd__, 2008: Even though William looked the way he did, he was still a ten-year old boy trying to come to grips with what transformed him into what he was. Relating his tale to me, he began to sob and I pulled him into a hug. I think it comforted him knowing that someone was there that cared._

A tear rolled down Jennifer's cheek. Her mother never had changed. She laid the journal down and went to check on dinner. Gwen was stirring the sauce and that was a little strange. Grandma never had let her do that.

"Where's Grandma?" Jennifer asked.

"Outside having a Pokemon battle with Enrique and by the way it sounds, Charlotte is kicking his butt." Gwen replied.

Jennifer walked outside to see Enrique's Magnezone getting struck by her grandmother's Arcanine. Fortunately for Enrique, Grandma always kept a good supply of medicines so his Pokemon didn't stay hurt for long. After dinner, everyone went to bed and fell asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

She had barely stepped out of the cavern when the energy blast knocked her to the ground. Jennifer looked up to see a squad of Chimerans running towards her. She summoned Aipom from his Pokeball and told him to go wake everyone up. Aipom ran into the cavern just as the Chimerans got into range. Jen leapt into the air and knocked one of the creatures to the ground before she was able to attempt to morph.

"Geno Blast!" She exclaimed. "Fire Up!"

She morphed and withdrew her Jirachi Javelin. Charging the Chimerans, she sent several of them to the ground. The remaining Chimerans charged up and fired their electrical blasts and sent her back to the ground. She pulled herself back to her feet as the other rangers who had morphed charged the group and destroyed all of them. Shapp noticed that Enrique looked a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" Shapp asked the Pokemon Watcher.

"This doesn't seem right." Enrique said. "Shouldn't there be some strange genetic abomination that is going to try to kill us."

As if on cue, a massive blast of fire occurred and the rangers were sent to the ground. Clutching his side as he got back up, Ken glared at Enrique.

"Don't you get tired of being right?!" He snapped at him.

They turned towards where the explosion had been sent from. The figure stood about ten feet tall. It appeared to be a gray four-armed spiked Rhyperior but its tail had two sharp blades. The monster was laughing at them as three more figures materialized. The first two were recognized as Larowak and Porygon3. Porygon3 raised his left arm and a dozen sprites leapt from the ground out of nowhere. Gwen drew her GRB but was halted by Ken.

"I believe I can handle these guys." He said to her. "Haunter Claws!"

Ken called the weapons and charged at Porygon3's sprites. It only took a dozen strikes to destroy the Sprites but as soon as they were destroyed, the creature that had fired the plume of flame walked towards them.

"I am the Rhydominator!" The monster yelled at them. "I'm going to tear all of you to bits!"

Larowak stepped in front of the Rhydominator. "Save the red ranger for me. He and I have a score to settle." Larowak said to the creature.

"Four, five. Doesn't matter to me how many rangers I tear to pieces!" Rhydominator exclaimed.

With weapons drawn, the rangers charged into the fight and the battle restarted. Shapp and Larowak were blocking each of their own attacks with gusto. To Shapp, it looked as though Larowak was enjoying himself.

"This move stopped you last time." Shapp said. "Pyro Slash!"

The flaming blade crashed into Larowak however it had little effect on the hulking monster. Larowak laughed at him.

"You don't think I would have not anticipated that move, Red Ranger." Larowak said to him. "I've added a gene from a water Pokemon." Energy seemed to flow into his sword. "Hydro Pump Strike!"

The water-endowed blade struck him and Shapp almost felt like he was going to demorph. Larowak was cackling with glee.

"What are you going to do now, Red Ranger?" Larowak asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Locust watched the battle that was happening below. Porygon3 was with him and the crystalline monster had a strange creature at his side. Its body looked like an Ariados but its head appeared to be a Celibi. There were very few times when he was perplexed about something and while uncomfortable for him, they were rather enlightening.

"What is that?" Locust asked.

"Celidos." The creature responded.

_**Ah, yes. My little insurance policy here is something I've been working on.**_ Porygon3 explained. _**I know that finding the DNA of a Celibi wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do but one thing that I have been known for is my tenaciousness.**_

"It may be necessary for your experiment to be used." Locust said. "The Rhydominator isn't doing so well."

Down on the battlefield, Ken had been using his Haunter claws to escape the strikes of the massive Rhydominator as well as dueling out his own attacks to the hulking beast. Gwen, Enrique, and Jennifer were a great distraction for it. However, the thoughts of her adopted brother and sister kept creeping into her mind. The fact that her mother had welcomed two children into their family made her remember the feeling of her mother's loving arms as she pulled her into an embrace. It was a warm feeling that soothed any pain and that is when she felt it.

"GENO-MAX OVERDRIVE!" Jennifer yelled.

The gold blended well with the yellow of her outfit and the rush of energy she felt was incredible. Her speed and her strength increased and the one to best notice the change was the Rhydominator himself as her attacks were getting through his defenses. She might have been able to finish him off had that energy blast not knocked her away. Jen looked up to see the insectoid figure land near them and look towards the cavern.

"Bring her out!" He yelled.

Jen watched in horror as a pair of Chimerans hauled her grandmother out of the cavern. She tried to get up to rescue her but the Rhydominator placed one of its massive feet on her back and kept her on the ground. Grandma seemed to know who the bug-man was.

"Locust." Charlotte said with her voice laced with contempt.

"Twenty years ago, your daughter stole the two things that mattered most to me." Locust said to her. He raised his blade arm. "Now, your life is forfeit in place of hers."

"GRANDMA!" Jennifer yelled.

"NO!" A deep voice yelled.

In a blur of motion, a figure leapt to the ground and sliced off the blade arm with his sword. Jennifer watched in amazement as the quick figure destroyed the two Chimerans holding her grandmother. Charlotte fell towards the ground but the large bone-armored figure caught her before she completely fell. The Rhydominator stepped off of Jen and ran towards the two but strange vines shot out of the ground and began to bind the monster in one place. Jennifer got up to see someone she knew walk onto the battlefield.

"I can not let you hurt Grandma." Cassandra said to the Rhydominator.

"Free me, witch." The Rhydominator exclaimed. "I shall show you the new meaning of pain!"

"Obviously, diplomacy isn't your strong suit." Cassandra said with a small laugh. She walked over to Charlotte. "Grandmother, are you okay?"

Charlotte nodded. "I'm glad that the two of you came when you did." She said. "Thank you, William. I think I can stand on my own."

"Please, Grandmother." He said to her a little concerned. "Are you certain you are okay?"

"Yes, Femore." She said to him. "Jennifer, Sandy has something for you."

Jennifer got up and went over to Cassandra who held out a bow that appeared to look like Zapdos. "Why did you tell me before?" She asked her new sister.

"Would you have believed me?" Cassandra asked.

"Probably not." Jennifer laughed.

"This Zapdos Bow fires Thunder Arrows by itself but you can use it with the Jirachi Javelin for an even more powerful attack." Cassandra explained.

Locust screamed at them. "Cassandra! William! Come home to your father!"

Femore, as Charlotte had referred to him, stepped forward. His sword seemed to begin to gather energy. "Our father died a long time ago, his heart anyway." He said. "Magnitude Slash, Level 10!"

Femore attacked with a burst of energy channeled through his sword and the ground began to shake as an earthquake was directed at Locust. The genetic monstrosity was hurled onto the ground where a massive gash could be seen on his chest. Larowak rushed towards the massive warrior. Even if Femore was Professor Locust's own flesh and blood, he was going to make him pay for this.

_**Larowak, no!**_ Porygon3 shouted in his head. _**Have the Rhydominator hold off the Poke Rangers and get the Professor away from here. You mustn't attack his children.**_

"I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" Larowak yelled towards Porygon3.

"NO! LAROWAK! DON'T HARM THEM!" Locust yelled at his creation.

A wave of contempt could be felt from the warrior but he knew he had to obey Locust. He ran to his master and pressed his wrist control. Three squads of Chimerans teleported in accompanied by two squads of Sprites as Larowak and Locust teleported out. A couple of Chimerans freed the Rhydominator who didn't seem very grateful as he hurled the pair off into the distance. The rangers gathered together with Cassandra and Femore and turned towards their opponents.

"Geno-Max Overdrive!" Gwen yelled out unleashing the new ability.

The two groups charged at each other and the two squads of Sprites soon vanished as Ken dispatched of them quickly enough. A massive flurry of Razor Leaves began to rain down on the Chimerans and Jen saw Cassandra with a few leaves in her right hand.

"What?" She asked Jennifer smiling.

The Chimerans were destroyed quickly enough as Femore turned his attacks towards the Rhydominator. It was currently trying to fend off the rather speedy Gwen as she was able to penetrate his defenses with ease.

"Mach Slash!" Femore attacked.

The Fighting-Type attack caused a breach in the creature's armor to form and Femore turned his gaze to his sister. Jennifer had been firing Thunder Arrows at the monster with some success.

"Jen! Combine the bow and the spear!" He yelled.

Heeding his instructions, Jennifer placed the Jirachi Javelin onto the Zapdos bow as if it was an arrow. She pulled back the bowstring.

"Legendary Shot!" She exclaimed as she fired.

The Jirachi Javelin was hurtled through the breach in the Rhydominator's armor. The monster screamed as he fell to the ground and exploded. Everyone leapt for joy. This wasn't what Porygon3 had in mind. Focusing his mind, he found a technician who was working the firing controls of a Pelipper Cannon and forced him to fire it on the rangers.

"AHHHH!" Everyone exclaimed as the blast impacted with the earth.

The blast forced them to demorph as they watched the crystalline monster walk towards them. Everyone could "hear" him laughing in their heads.

_**Yes, that was one of your Pelipper Cannons.**_ Porygon3 said to them. _**I found a weak-minded fool who was easy to bend to my will. Now, I'd like to introduce you to someone.**_ The strange pokemon monster gestured and Celidos landed before him. _**I've created my very own Pokemon. Now, Celidos. Exile them with Quantum String Shot!**_

"Celidos!" Celidos attacked coating the group with the glowing sticky substance. The rangers screamed as they disappeared.

_**Good, Celidos. I believe you've earned quite a few Enigma Berries for this.**_ Porygon3 said to the Pokemon.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ken regained consciousness next to a statue he didn't recognize. He looked around for the others but he couldn't seem them. His gaze turned towards the statue when he realized who it was but it was so wrong.

"The Fallen Goddess, Mariah. Slain In Battle To Free The Earth From The Tyranny Of The Poke Rangers." He read the inscription he found. Ken turned away from the statue. "Where the hell am I?"

"_Next Time On Poke Rangers: Geno Blast! The rangers awaken to a strange world where the power of good lies in monsters and the servants of evil are the Poke Rangers. When they try to make sense of everything, they are attacked by this universe's version of themselves. How will they survive?"_


	8. Through The Looking Glass

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Note: I have been trying with no success to make an opening theme but have come up short.

Chapter 8

Through The Looking Glass

Enrique was still trying to figure out where the hell his shirt had gone to. Despite the fact he wasn't sure where he was, having people staring at the green Rayquaza tattoo on his back was a little weird. They looked at the depiction of the Pokemon with absolute terror. That didn't make any sense.

"Omni Guardians are coming! Run!" Someone yelled in fear.

Unlike the residents of the town, he ran towards the disturbance and witnessed black clad Omni Base security firing at people. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" He exclaimed morphing into his ranger form.

Enrique introduced himself to the Omni Guardians by delivering a dropkick to the closest one. The Guardians appeared a bit confused.

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of them asked.

"I can't let you hurt these people." Enrique said to them.

The response he gave seemed to shock them even more. They pointed their rifles at him and he withdrew the Relicanth Rapier.

"Sir, we can't let you defy the Empress's will." One of the Guardians said.

Enrique charged the Guardians and leveled the squad with his rapier. From a comment that he heard one of the guardians say before he went unconscious, Enrique turned around to see a figure standing before him in a darker version of his own costume. The dark blue ranger was resting the Relicanth Rapier on his shoulder as if he was pondering what he was seeing.

"Boy, he got some explaining to do." The figure said. His voice sounded rather familiar.

"Who are you?" Enrique asked.

"Gee, I see I'm at least smarter." The figure said. "Think genius. I'm you."

With that, he powered down to reveal his identity to Enrique. The shock that he felt when he saw his own face staring back at him was revealed to his foe. His other laughed at him coldly.

"Well, at least you'll know who you're really fighting." He said. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

The two blue rangers ran towards each other with their rapiers raised. Swords clashed against one another and the two rangers turned to face one another. The dark blue ranger stared at him and his body language told Enrique that his double was toying with him.

"What should I call you?" Enrique asked.

"I am your death!" His double shouted at him.

"I'm going to call you Mike." Enrique said nodding his head. "Definitely Mike."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Gwen found herself in a library reading a book she had once read in school called _Poke Rangers: A History_. She knew she wasn't in Kansas anymore when on the first page of the book it read:

_Ten thousand years ago, the ancient warlord Rayquaza attempted to take over the world with the aid of his five warriors. Takeshi, the son of the Goddess Mariah, attempted to stop this threat but paid the ultimate price when the ranger of blood executed him. Enraged, the Goddess attempted to stop the threat and the great war began. It ended when Rayquaza was transformed into a dragon and sealed away into another dimension and Mariah was sealed away herself. So, the world had been safe for ten thousand years until five teenagers in Slateport City accidentally awaken the monster. With the aid of the sorcerer, Claydol, Rayquaza was able to bring out the darkness that is present in all souls and recreated his warriors. Hope seemed to have been lost until a few brave souls managed to unseal Mariah from her imprisonment._

_Her initial move to equalize the playing field was by revealing a trump card, the Treecko Power Coin. This power coin had escaped Rayquaza's tainting and remained pure. She chose Daniel Dragonfly to wield this power. With this strength, he almost succeeded but the new ranger of false love, Amii-chan, succeeded in destroying the Sword of Light which allowed Rayquaza to seed Dragonfly's heart with darkness._

_Even the boundaries of time couldn't contain the darkness as the future child of Amii-chan and Daniel Dragonfly went back in time to aid the warlord in his quest as the Silver Swellow ranger. Finally Mariah attempted to release Mewtra but her spell went wrong and Trewma was released instead. Trewma joined the Poke Rangers as the White Mewtwo Ranger._

She stopped reading but put the book into the backpack that she had been carrying on the trip. Gwen had always been good at history but this book had a few more details than were known in her universe as well as several details that were just messed up. Time was not on her side as she saw energy blasts rip through the front of the library. Looking through one of the created holes, she saw a few of the Omni Base guardians outside. The one that was holding the energy cannon was the only one she faintly recognized. It was Barbara but that was where the similarities ended. Barbara normally had long hair but this Barbara's hair was cropped short for functionality rather than style. A scar ran down from her right eye and it seemed fresh. It didn't seem like much but the gray and black clothing intrigued her.

"Will the rebels come out of the library before I destroy it?" Barbara shouted.

Gwen hadn't noticed anyone else in the library but that didn't mean that there was no one else in it. If there was anyone brave enough to stand up against people like this "Barbara", then she needed to help them. Gwen stepped out to face this group. Her appearance seemed to shock Barbara.

"Ms. Harper, I never expected you to be involved with people such as these." Barbara said gesturing in another direction. From the indicated direction, Omni Guardians dragged out a few people who seemed like they were tortured. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I've never seen them before." Gwen said to her. She raised her right wrist and her morpher appeared. "But they seem like good people."

"I hope you haven't forgotten, Ms. Harper, that our Empress has bestowed upon me the title of Shadow Ranger." Barbara said raised her right wrist where a Geno Morpher flashed into existence. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

Barbara's ranger form appeared. She wore a grayish-black costume with an upside down triangle for a visor. The woman unsheathed a menacing saber and pointed in her direction.

"Don't be foolish and throw your lot in with this sort." Barbara said. "It wouldn't be the wisest decision to make."

"Geno Blast!" Gwen exclaimed. "Fire Up!"

Gwen morphed and charged at Barbara with her Gardevoir Grips. The tortured civilians were seemed astonished to what they were seeing. Gwen wasn't exactly having an easy time fighting Barbara as the Omni Base Guardians would try to help the Shadow Ranger out. Unfortunately for them, Barbara slashed each one of them that had attempted to help her out. It would seem as though she wanted to do this on her own.

"Geno-Max Overdrive!" Gwen yelled out unleashing the power within her. Apparently, Barbara hadn't seen this happen before. She pressed her advantage and gave Barbara a lot of swift slashes against her chest. Knocked back, Barbara held out the Shadow Saber.

"Shadow Saber!" She exclaimed. "Full Power!"

The sword charged with energy which the Shadow Ranger used to hurl the Pink Ranger to the ground with a massive explosion. Pain rocked Gwen's body but she hadn't demorphed. She saw this as a good sign but Barbara planted a boot on her chest with her Shadow Saber pointed at her neck.

"What were you thinking you could accomplish?" Barbara asked.

A blast of thunder impacted Barbara's chest hurling her away from Gwen. A hand reached down to help Gwen back to her feet. The hand belonged to a bright yellow ranger whom Gwen was familiar with.

"Thanks, Jen." Gwen said to her friend.

"Not a problem." Jennifer replied.

They heard Barbara straining to get back up. The Shadow Ranger looked furious at the two of them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She asked them.

Jennifer stepped in front of Gwen. "We're going to show you what Poke Rangers are really meant to do." Jennifer stated to her. "Protecting innocent people from monsters like you."

Barbara seemed to laugh at this. "How will you protect anyone?" She asked. "You're outnumbered."

Jennifer put a hand on her chin and seemed to consider it. "You're right. We're outnumbered which is why I'm about to say something I never thought I'd say." She said removing the hand. "LAROWAK! NOW!"

Energy blasts rained down as Larowak and a couple of squads of Chimerans teleported into the city. This wasn't sitting right with Gwen.

"Gwen, I know what you're thinking but it was either him or the local Poke Scout troop but unfortunately all they had were oatmeal cookies." Jennifer said to her as if she knew what Gwen was going to ask.

"GET THEM!" Barbara yelled.

An even larger battle erupted as Gwen strangely found herself aided by the Chimerans. She knew that this wasn't her universe but it still crept her out that these monsters that she had grown use to fighting were now battling along side her. These Chimerans though were very different from the ones that she normally fought. Her Chimerans were dumb and seemed to attack more on instinct than on an organized thought. These Chimerans intelligently fought and were more likely to dodge their enemy than blindly run at them. Larowak and Barbara had their swords locked in battle.

"Psychic Slash!" Gwen attacked Barbara sending her away from Larowak. "Now!"

With the Jirachi Javelin locked into the Zapdos Bow, Jennifer leapt into the air and took aim at Barbara. "Legendary Shot!" She attacked firing the weapon. The attack created a fiery explosion and caused the Shadow Ranger to demorph.

Before anyone could stop them, the Omni Guardians teleported their group away. Gwen went over to Larowak still a little surprised as she saw the Chimerans tending to the wounded civilians.

"What's going on here, Jennifer?" Gwen asked.

"Perhaps we should find someplace a little safer." Jennifer said nodding her head to Larowak.

"CHIMERANS!" Larowak bellowed. The Chimerans seemed to be done tending to the wounded and they assembled. He touched his wrist control and everyone teleported away.

Gwen found herself in a brightly lit laboratory where the first new face she saw was Locust himself. He seemed to be talking to someone and then a trio teleported in. Porygon3 brushed himself off and lifted a blue and black form off the ground.

"Enrique!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Ken!" Jennifer exclaimed.

_**I found them battling their counterparts in Fortree City. Fortunately, I managed to get them out of the area before their counterparts could do any further damage.**_ Porygon3 spoke to them.

In pain, Ken and Enrique got to their feet. Ken looked over to see Gwen. "For once, I'm actually glad to see his ugly mug." He said to Gwen.

_**Thank you for the compliment.**_ Porygon3 said.

"Don't mention it." Ken replied.

"Where's Shapp?" Jennifer asked.

_**I'm afraid his counterpart may have gotten to him before we could do anything to help him.**_ Porygon3 said with remorse in his "voice".

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Fire!" Shapp yelled.

He fired his Geno Blaster at the other ranger. This ranger stood over eight feet tall and was a muscle bound freak clad in a dark red ranger costume. He seemed to be enjoying this battle a little too much.

"Metallic Armor Engage." The figure spoke.

His costume metallicized and the energy blasts were reflected back towards Shapp. The explosions hurled him into the air and back to the ground. The dark red ranger laughed again.

"Do you like this, red ranger?" He asked. "This was developed from Rara Von Ranger technology. Those fools made a futile attempt to stop the great Rayquaza and his Poke Rangers and they made their own fate just like you."

"No, I don't even understand what is going on." Shapp said still not believing the situation.

"You don't understand!" The figure shouted. "You're weak. I never thought I could ever be as weak as you are. You're pathetic! How can you stand there and dare call yourself a red ranger? The mightiest of all rangers." If Shapp could have seen his face, he would have sworn the figure was grinning at him. "That's right you can't."

The ranger ran towards Shapp with a broadsword that seemed four feet wide by fifteen feet in length. Shapp took out his Blaziken Brand and did his best to defend himself however the force applied broke his sword and he was struck with the powerful attack. He fell to the ground and the dark red ranger seemed surprised that Shapp was still in morph. The figure sunk his sword into the ground.

"Good-bye, red ranger." He said letting loose a powerful burst of energy into the ground.

The earth shook under Shapp and began to split open. Before he could react, he fell in. The last thing he heard was the dark red ranger laughing.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Mirror, Mirror

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively. However Claydol, the Meteor Falls Command Center, and the original Poke Zords are owned exclusively by Yankee Blaze.

Author's Note: I have been trying with no success to make an opening theme but have come up short.

Episode 9

Mirror, Mirror

"We have to find Shapp." Ken told everyone. "We can't leave him here."

_**Without a Megazord, you're not going to have much impact against our universe's Poke Rangers.**_ Porygon3 said. _**It may be necessary for you to return simply to save your own lives.**_

Ken stepped into Porygon3. "I'm not going to abandon him." He told the crystalline monster.

"Commendable, Ken." Larowak said. "Maybe there is a way to solve your Megazord problem?"

"What?" Enrique asked as he was standing nearby. "Play Grand Theft Zord?"

"No, attempting to steal our universe's Geno Zords wouldn't be the smartest move." Larowak explained. "Our Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers had a second command center built in Meteor Falls. I'm assuming so did yours. It might still have Zords available."

Enrique chuckled a bit. "Great, twenty year old zords against the Geno Blast Megazord. I wonder what kind of a chance we'd have?" He said.

"Any chance is better than no chance." Larowak informed him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inside the Omni Palace Throne Room, six darkly clad Poke Rangers stood facing the Empress. They knew why they had been called before her. The Empress got off of the throne and the Rangers bowed. It was apparent that the Empress was in a ranger form that mainly consisted of a green jumpsuit, gold skirt and cape that was attached to a gold armor (Think of the original Green Ranger's chest armor thing), and white boots. Her visor appeared in the shape of a rose.

"How could you fail to destroy them?" She asked. "Gabriel managed to defeat his counterpart." The Empress said patting the side of the dark red ranger. "How could the rest of you fail to do the same?"

"My Empress." The Shadow Ranger said lowering herself to the floor. "Though I did not encounter my counterpart, the counterparts of Lady Harper and Lady Taylor had help from Locust. I was thinking that they were Lady Harper and Lady Taylor but I could do nothing to stop them."

"It is okay." The Empress said to her placing a hand on the ranger's shoulder. "You were outnumbered and it didn't help you that Lady Taylor's counterpart sought help from Locust." The Empress turned her gaze to the dark blue and black rangers. "Explain yourselves."

Michael reported to the Empress. "Their powers were great and with help from Porygon3, they defeated us."

"Enough of your excuses, you were beaten by a pathetic version of yourselves!" Gabriel shouted at them.

"If Locust is guarding them, what chance do we have of getting to them?" Lady Taylor asked him.

"A very good chance, Madeline." Lady Harper said. "If they are anything like Locust is, all we have to do is hurt some 'innocent' people in public and they'll come running."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Even though it was the command center for the evil Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers, Jen still felt a bit of a tingle as she entered it but it seemed as though it hadn't been used in years. A layer of dust could be seen on all of the consoles and she didn't know if she could manage to turn them on let alone work them. The chamber was dimly lit and hope seemed to fade as she began to believe that there was little power remaining.

"No, the power supplies are still at full." A voice said from behind her.

She turned to see an elderly Claydol move closer to her. This Claydol was severely scarred and an eye seemed to be missing. He raised an arm and Jennifer was lifted off of her feet. This wasn't a comfortable feeling.

"Unless you want me to snap your neck and feed you to a Gyrados, would you mind telling me why you are here?" He asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**ERRR!**_

_**ERRR!**_

_**ERRR!**_

_**ERRR!**_

_**ERRR!**_

Locust activated a large screen to see Omni Base Guardians firing at civilians at what looked like a farmer's market. They could see families fleeing from the soldiers which made everyone sick.

"We have to stop them." Ken said to the group.

"I believe that is their intention." Locust replied.

"What?" Enrique asked.

"They are trying to draw you out into the open so that they can destroy you." Larowak told Enrique. "Com'n I think I would do the same thing."

Gwen shrugged. "Technically, you have." She said.

"Really?" Larowak asked seemingly intrigued.

"Yes." Gwen answered.

"Wow, the things you learn you might have done in an alternate universe." Larowak said a bit awed. "What to know what your counterpart has done?"

"Hell no." Gwen replied.

"Ah, man." Larowak said a bit sullen.

"Regardless, we have to help those people." Ken said to them. "They're suffering because of us." He stepped forward and raised his right wrist where the morpher appeared. "Ready?"

"Ready." said Gwen.

"Ready." said Enrique.

"Ready." said Larowak.

The three Geno Blast Poke Rangers looked at Larowak as if the mutant had lost his mind. Enrique just shook his head.

"Are you a Poke Ranger?" Enrique asked.

Larowak shook his head slightly. "Ah, no." He answered.

"Then you don't get say Ready." Enrique informed him.

"Crap." Larowak replied.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" The three rangers exclaimed as they morphed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Back in the Meteor Falls Command Center, Jennifer looked down on the elderly Claydol. She remembered the Claydol from her universe was a fiercely loyal friend of the Poke Rangers. She wondered if he was the same way in this universe.

"Claydol, I'm the Yellow Geno Blast Poke Ranger and—." She began to say before Claydol interrupted her.

"That is frickin' obvious." Claydol said. Obviously, this Claydol wasn't as jovial as the one in her universe was suppose to be. "My question wasn't who you are, you dingbat, it was what are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm from another universe." Jennifer began to explain. "We're being hunted by evil versions of ourselves and our red ranger might be dead for all I know. I came her hoping that the Zords used by the original Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers were still here so that we could use them to defeat the evil versions of ourselves, save this world, and return to our own universe."

Suddenly, Claydol moved his arm and Jennifer was thrown against the wall. His telekinetic control was released and she pulled herself to her feet.

"Not my problem." He said. "Go away."

"I came to get your help." Jennifer said to him.

"I'm evil right?" He asked.

"Only if you chose to be." Jennifer replied to him. "I was always taught that everyone could change if they truly wanted to. Do you want to change, Claydol?"

Claydol raised his head slightly. "I remember Rayquaza spoke of such greatness and peace that he promised when he asked me to join him in forming the Poke Rangers. It was so moving that I was seduced into believing that it was true." He said to her. "But the peace I saw was enforced through fear. Rayquaza said that it was _necessary_ in order to make certain no one would commit the same act again but it wasn't true. I watched him eat entire families and say it was _necessary_. I watched as the original Poke Rangers massacred the residents of Slateport City and when I raised a word to try to object, Rayquaza said it was _necessary_. So much destruction was caused and they called it as _necessary_."

Claydol waved an arm and the viewing globe activated showing the current battle unfolding at the farmer's market. Chimerans were attacking the Omni Base Guardians and the Shadow Ranger could be seen fighting Larowak. A watch flew and attached itself to Jen's wrist a little bit away from the morpher.

"They need your help." Claydol said to her. "I see what I can do here. Hurry."

"Thank you, Claydol." Jennifer said. Her morpher formed on her wrist. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

After Claydol restarted the teleportation system, he teleported her to the farmer's market. He shook his head and sighed as sparks flew from another console.

"Doesn't matter who they are." Claydol said to himself. "My duty has always been to aid the Poke Rangers however I can."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Jen was teleported into the midst of the battle and was greeted with a swift kick by one of the Omni Guardians. She barely staggered and knocked the idiot over with her Jirachi Javelin which knocked him out. A shot rang out and the battle seemed to halt. Jen looked in the direction of the shot to see a gigantic version of Shapp walk towards her. He was eight feet tall and a muscle-bound freak. Gwen, Ken, and Enrique ran to her and Gwen seemed a bit awed by the sight of him.

"Please don't say Fe-Fi-Fo-Fom." She said to herself.

"So, you are the counterpart rangers my counterpart led." He said to them. "You must be even more pathetic than he was."

"Gabriel," Barbara said. "What are you doing?"

"Giving them a taste of what a true Red Ranger is like." Gabriel said to her. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

His ranger form seemed only to enhance his height and Ken, Gwen, Enrique, and Jennifer backed up a bit. He seemed to enjoy this fear that they had to be feeling. Gabriel ran towards these rangers and knocked them all to the ground with a single kick. The dark red ranger laughed at these pathetic rangers.

"Geno-Max Overdrive!" Gwen and Jennifer yelled.

The golden transformation slightly surprised Gabriel as his counterpart hadn't performed this ability. He held out his right hand where his Blaziken Brand formed and smiled as the pink and yellow rangers ran at him with their weapons drawn. When they got within range, he quickly slashed them with his massive sword and sent the two women to the ground.

"Foolish girls." He said to them. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" He laughed at them again. "I killed your Red Ranger!"

"NO!" They yelled.

Both Enrique and Ken had the same feelings coursing through them. Anger and rage mixed in with hatred over what this dark red ranger had done and finally, they had enough.

"GENO-MAX OVERDRIVE!" They yelled in unison.

Finally, they charged at the dark red ranger. Ken was armed with his Haunter Claws and Enrique was armed with his Relicanth Rapier. Gabriel swiped at Ken with his sword and was surprised when his sword passed through the black ranger with ease as if the ranger wasn't there. Ken leapt into the air and struck Gabriel hard with the claws proving his existence. Gabriel spun around to face him when Enrique struck him in the back.

"Ghost Strike!" Ken exclaimed sending charged energy through the claws as he attacked Gabriel.

The staggered Gabriel couldn't react as Enrique prepared his attack.

"Aqua Sphere!" Enrique exclaimed sending a sphere of water to blast Gabriel.

The attack didn't show Gabriel any mercy as he was hurled through a Starbucks. Ken and Enrique went to help Jen and Gwen back onto her feet. Jen put a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Guys, let's try to combine our weapons." Jen said to them.

"We can't." Ken told her. "Shapp isn't here with the Blaziken Brand."

"Trust me." She told him. "I need your Metagross Mace, the Gardevoir Grips, and your Relicanth Rapier."

The rangers offered their weapons and Jennifer went to work. She connected her Zapdos Bow to the mace, set the Gardevoir Grips as a trigger, placed the Relicanth Rapier as a sight, and her Jirachi Javelin as a stock. The weapon was completed and they pointed it at the Starbucks as Gabriel made his way out.

"GENO-MAX BLASTER!" They yelled firing the weapon.

A glowing sphere of energy flew at Gabriel who simply smiled and laughed.

"Metallic Armor Engage." He said.

His costume metallicized and the energy blast was hurled back at the rangers. Surprised, they were hurled off the ground as a huge explosion occurred. They fell to the ground in pain and the dark red ranger laughed hysterically at them.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked them. "Die like a little bitch."

"What is going to take to kill him?" Gwen asked.

An energy blast rained down and the rangers looked up to see a Torchic Zord, Mudkip Zord, Poochyena Zord, Abra Zord, and Pichu Zord were flying through the air. Suddenly, the Poochyena and Mudkip turned to feet, their bodies were the legs. White armor appeared on the Torchic's chest and head. The Abra was covered by armor and the Pichu was also covered by armor with golden fist protecting their heads. The Mudkip and Poochyena also were covered up with the same armor. Some on the feet, and there were some on the legs.

"All right, Claydoll." Jennifer exclaimed.

"_Sorry, best I could do on such short notice."_ Claydol said to her.

The four rangers leapt into the Poke Megazord and found Larowak sitting where the Red Ranger would normally sit. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" He asked them.

The other rangers took their appropriate positions and Gwen couldn't believe how complicated the controls were. She started to press buttons at random.

_**Don't Cha Wish your girlfriend was hot like me…**_

The other rangers looked at her and Gwen found a cell phone playing that song. She picked up the phone and hit the talk button.

"Yes?" She asked.

"_I always wondered where Amii lost her cell phone."_ Claydol said to her.

"Now isn't a good time." She told him.

"_Sorry. Try the Poke Sword."_ Claydol said hanging up.

(AN: I know that isn't the name of the weapon but seeing as they're in an evil alternate universe, I think I can be forgiven. Also, I'm not power-gaming the Geno Blast Megazord over the original Poke Megazord because this is like I said an alternate universe.)

They called out the Poke Megazord's special weapon and managed to block the Blaziken Blade as it tried to crash down on the original Megazord. However, it seemed as thought the dark rangers were prepared for them as the Shroomish Zord formed and attached to the Gardevoir Zord.

"Solar Beam Cannon!" The dark Geno Rangers yelled out.

The energy beam was directed at the Mudkip Zord which was instantly destroyed. As the Poke Megazord lost balance, the Geno Blast Megazord finished it off with a strike of the Blaziken Blade. The rangers were ejected from the Poke Megazord and demorphed.

"Where do you think they got the old piece of junk?" Madeline asked Gabriel.

"I think I know." He replied bringing out a crystal Poke Ball. "Skarmony Zord!"

A gigantic Skarmony appeared and attached to the Geno Blast Megazord. The Megazord took flight and Jennifer knew where they were headed. She worked the controls on the watch that Claydol had given her and teleported to the Meteor Falls Command Center in a stream of yellow energy. Jennifer arrived to find the command center shaking. She checked the viewing globe to see the Geno Blast Megazord was hovering over Meteor Falls blasting away with its Solar Beam Cannon.

"CLAYDOL!" She yelled out.

"I'm still here." Claydol spoke to her softly.

"Com'n, we have to get out of here." Jennifer said to him.

"I'm not going." He told her.

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"I've done so many terrible things believing that they were _necessary_ but I see now that they were wrong." Claydol said to her bringing his arms closer. His arms were trembling. "Do you think there is an afterlife?"

"Yes." Jennifer said to him.

"Then, I hope I can be forgiven." He replied. Claydol gestured with a hand and a crystalline Pokeball flew over to her. Jennifer grabbed it and looked at him. "I scanned your mind and was able to make you a new Geno Zord. May you use it to help bring true peace to this world."

Claydol gestured again and Jennifer teleported away. She materialized near enough to see Meteor Falls explode. Jennifer fell to her knees clutching the crystalline Poke ball and cried her eyes out.

(-)(-)(-)

The Togetic saw the hurt male human laying on the rocks. The human was bleeding and the Togetic was scared.

"Don't be afraid, little guy." The human managed to say.

He sensed something pure in this human and called the others to help him.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Shattered Mirror, Part 1

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Note: I have been trying with no success to make an opening theme but have come up short. In response to your comment Yankee, the names of the chapters 8-11 will all be named after episodes of Star Trek where they went into the Mirror Universe. I thought the names were rather appropriate. Also, a bit of an apology if colors of legendary Pokemon I may use are off. I'm rather colorblind. Shades mess with me but extremely basic colors are easy enough for me to see. I might make a mistake with the Star Trek names but oh well.

Episode 10

Shattered Mirror, Part One

Jennifer teleported back to Locust's laboratory to find it a complete mess. It looked as though there had been an attack as she saw Larowak was dead on the floor. She ran and called out the names of Ken, Enrique, and Gwen but she didn't get any response.

"Jen...nif...er..." She heard a voice say weakly.

Jennifer followed the voice and found Locust on the floor, slumped up against the wall. There were many holes in him and he was severely bleeding from them. Someone had been cruel enough to gouge out his eyes and tear off his arms. It was plainly obvious to anyone with half a brain in their head that Locust had been tortured. He pointed his head up at her as if he was looking at her.

"I...didn't...tell...them...where...you...were..." Locust said to her.

"It's okay." She said trying to comfort him. "Where is Gwen, Ken, and Enrique?"

"My...daughter...and...son...captured them...They're...at...Omni Palace...now..." Locust told her.

Jennifer shook her head. "There's no way I'm going to save them, is there?" She asked him.

"One way." He said. "Shortly...before they came...I found him..."

"Who?" She asked.

"Your Shapp." Locust told her. "He's...alive..."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Mirage Kingdom." He said pointing to a control panel. "I was going to send the other good rangers there but..."

Locust stopped breathing and seemed to relax. Even though this was a different version of the one from her universe, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. This version was only trying to help the people and save them the best way he knew how. It cost him his life but he had the strength and the resolve to try to see it through. Briefly, she wondered if she had the same resolve.

_**I believe that you do.**_ Porygon3 said stepping from behind a console.

She looked up at the crystalline creature as he brushed a bit of dust off. It didn't seem likely that he would still be alive when everyone else was dead.

_**I was sorting a few genetic canisters in the refrigeration wing when the attack occurred. The security protocols automatically locked me in and unlocked when the attackers teleported away.**_ Porygon3 said. The crystalline creature's shoulders slumped. _**I'm sorry, Jennifer. There was nothing I could do to stop the attack.**_

"Don't blame yourself." Jennifer said. "We need to distract the dark Poke Rangers until we can find Shapp and rescue the others."

_**There is a monster but...**_ Porygon3 said.

"But what?" She asked.

_**Professor Locust believes it to be a last resort WMD.**_ Porygon3 said to her. _**It is powerful enough to destroy this entire world.**_

"We need to buy time." Jennifer said to him. "Besides, what other choice do we have?"

_**You're right.**_ Porygon3 replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp woke up inside of a temple where a familiar face was waiting for him.

"William?" He asked.

"William was my name when I still considered myself human, Shapp." The warrior said to him. "Please, call me Femore."

"How did I get here?" Shapp asked.

"Gee, where do I begin?" Femore asked himself rolling his eyes. "First, you fell down a big hole.."

"That isn't what I mean and you know it." Shapp snaps at the bone warrior.

"Sorry." Femore replies. "A Togetic found you in the cavern formed by your counterpart's attack. With the help of a pair of Machokes, you were brought here and tended to by these Blissey."

"Blissey!" A Blissey says obviously rather jovial.

"Thanks." Shapp said to the pokemon before turning his attention to Femore. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here because my sister told me to come here." Femore said to him as if that was all he needed to know.

The statement didn't sit well with him as he threw his hands up as if gesturing for more information. "Do you know why my double was so strong?" He asked.

"Yes, the genes that he has are active unlike yours." Femore replied.

"What genes?" Shapp asked a little taken aback.

Femore sat down on the bed next to Shapp. It seemed as though he was gathering his thoughts. "Shapp, you never your mother?" He asked.

"No." Shapp replied. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Locust had experimented on her." Femore informed him. "I brought her to the Mirage Kingdom so that she could recover from the shock. She couldn't take the fact that she wasn't human anymore and attempted suicide."

"Well, obviously she didn't." Shapp said.

"No, her attempt injured a trainer from Kanto who was in Hoenn for his Pokemon trainer journey." Femore continued to explain. "She began to regret trying to end her own life and she brought him back to the Mirage Kingdom to help him recover. The two of them fell in love and..."

Shapp closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can guess." Shapp said.

"Well, anyway, you were born and you appeared to be normal so she decided that your father should raise you so that you could have a chance at a normal life." Femore informed him. "It was the hardest thing she ever done. Afterwards, she helped to prepare the world for Locust's return."

The shock of what Femore just told him made Shapp stand up quickly and begin to pace the room. Nothing was making any sense to the red ranger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Femore again.

"I'm here because the Togetic King may have a way to defeat the dark Geno Blast Poke Rangers." Femore told him. "But he wants to speak to you before he'll do anything to help."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Shapp asked the bone warrior. "Let's go talk to the king."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A picture of a chrome Tyranitar appeared on the screen that Porygon3 activated. It looked as though a terrifying monster and she hoped that her Locust wasn't making one.

_**Unfortunately, your Locust may already have this creature in his stores.**_ Porygon3 said to her. _**However, my reservations about this monster aside, I believe this will be the perfect way to buy enough time. But you need to get to the Mirage Kingdom. I'll send this creature to Slateport City to attack a few Omni Guardians which will draw the dark Poke Rangers to fight this thing. I'm readying the teleporter.**_

"Why are you so concerned with me getting to the Mirage Kingdom?" Jennifer asked. "I know Shapp is there but..."

_**Because, I intercepted a transmission from the Omni Palace.**_ Porygon3 said. _**The Shadow Ranger had been sent there to prevent anyone from getting anywhere. I fear that Shapp may not be able to defeat her.**_

"Send me there." Jennifer told him.

With a few manipulations of the controls, Jennifer was teleported away and Porygon3 went to work. It didn't take long to for the genetic rendering to be completed and the Tyraniterror Theta-One to emerge from the Rendition Chamber. Porygon3 edged himself away as he knew what destruction this creature could do.

_**Tyraniterror Theta-One, what is your objective?**_ Porygon3 asked.

A beastly growl was the first response as if it couldn't ponder the question. Then, a beastly voice had the answer. "Destroy the Mirage Kingdom." It said.

_**That isn't your objective!**_ Porygon3 snapped at the monster.

"Not anymore." Tyraniterror said. "The Empress commanded it."

The Tyraniterror's claws came up and slashed Porygon3's chest. He fell to the ground in pain realizing what had happened. Locust kept the creatures' objective controls on a genetic lock. Only two others could have unlocked it; William and Cassandra were those two. The monster stared at Porygon3; its eyes were blood-red as they beamed down onto its target.

"Now, to finish you off." Tyraniterror said. "Hyper Beam!"

_**MIRROR COAT!**_ Porygon3 yelled.

The Tyraniterror roared when the Hyper Beam was sent back at him. Porygon3 ran and slapped the teleporter's controls sending the creature to the last coordinates punched in. The Tyranitar was teleported away and Porygon3 was exhausted. He slumped to the ground clutching his wound.

_**Your damn plan had better work, Cassandra.**_ Porygon3 said.

"It will." said a voice from behind him.

Porygon3 turned and was helped to his feet by a version of Cassandra that he never thought he would ever encounter in his lifetime. Cassandra smiled at him as though Porygon3 was an old friend which the crystalline creature was thankful for the sentiment.

"Technically, you are the reason I'm here." Cassandra said to him. "If Celidos hadn't been created by your counterpart, I nor my brother and sister or the other Geno Blast Poke Rangers would even be here."

_**I wasn't able to stop the Tyraniterror. I'm afraid your counterpart got to the creature before I could.**_ Porygon3 said.

"Don't worry." Cassandra said. "I expected this. Do you have it ready?"

_**Silver briefcase on the second shelf.**_ Porygon3 said answering her. _**Claydol was more than willing to help after I told him what I intended it for. The Morphing Grid is secure in another level of the laboratory but you won't have access to a Zord should you need one.**_

Cassandra went over and opened the briefcase. Inside was a single morpher and a golden coin, it was like staring at a relic from the past. She took the morpher and placed the coin into it. She looked over at Porygon3.

"You do fine work." Cassandra complimented him.

_**You're too kind.**_ Porygon3 said to her. _**Should you need it, the Power Coin can be set to self-destruct.**_

"It may come to that if I want to defeat my counterpart." Cassandra said.

_**What about the Tyraniterror?**_ Porygon3 asked concerned for the safety of Shapp and Jennifer.

"You needn't worry about that creature anymore." Cassandra said. "The item that I sent my brother to have Shapp retrieve will be enough to destroy this monster."

_**I hope your faith is well placed.**_ Porygon3 said to her.

"As do I." Cassandra replied. "I'm going to the Omni Palace to try to rescue Gwen, Enrique, and Ken. I suggest you get to work at creating a Celidos. Hopefully by the time you're done, the dark Geno Blast Rangers will be no more."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ken kept tapping the electrified bars with his removed right boot and watched as the bars sparked up with each and every tap. Since being put in this dungeon, there wasn't much to do as their morphers had been taken from them. Gwen had been playing Solitaire on her PokeNav and Enrique had somehow found an arcade machine that had been placed inside this dungeon. Perhaps it was there for the amusement of the prisoners.

"Could you quit playing that damn thing and help us figure out a way to get out of here?" Ken asked.

"What?" Enrique asked. "Playing an arcade machine from the year 2006 called _Jail Break 14 _isn't going to help us escape?"

He thought for a moment. "What year did you just say?" He asked Enrique.

"2006, why?" He asked.

Ken ran over to the arcade machine and felt around its sides. He came on what appeared to be screws and he reached into his boot for his boot knife. The appearance of the knife was not to say the least a surprise to Gwen and Enrique.

"Since when have you ever carried a knife around?" Gwen asked.

"Since my grandpa gave it to me on my fifth birthday." Ken said answering her question.

"What are you doing?" Enrique asked as Ken managed to open up the side of the machine.

"Gwen, can I have your PokeNav?" Ken asked her. "I'm about to show you why they call me a genius."

Enrique shook his head. "Okay genius, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to use parts from this arcade machine, my knife, and Gwen's PokeNav to open those doors." Ken said to him.

Ken took apart the PokeNav and began his work. After rearranging the circuits, he took his little amalgamated bits of junk to the wall where he was able to open a panel. He hooked up his little device and a shower of sparks rained down on them. Enrique walked over to the doors and pushed against the bars to try to open them.

"Hey, genius." Enrique said. "Didn't work."

"And you shorted out my PokeNav!" Gwen exclaimed grabbing the device.

"I'll buy you a new one. Watch and learn." Ken said to them walking over to the bars. "HEY GUARD! THERE'S A PROBLEM!"

A guard came over and peered into the cell. He moved a little closer and was rewarded when Ken reached through, grabbed his head, and smashed it against the bars. The guard crumpled to the side and Ken grabbed the guard's keys. He opened the cell doors and stepped out.

"What am I?" Ken asked with a smile on his face shaking the keys in one hand.

"A genius." Gwen admitted.

"Hey, genius." Enrique snapped at his friend. "What's your plan now?"

Ken smiled that rather confident smile of his and said. "Have you seen _The Wizard Of Oz_?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Never before had he seen what looked like a Pokemon town before but Shapp realized that this was probably as close to one as he was going to get. Femore was leading him to a temple where he hoped to get whatever it was that he was talking about earlier. They were on the temple grounds when they heard someone laugh from behind them. Shapp turned to see what he thought looked like Barbara.

"Barbara?" He asked.

"Shapp, go into the temple." Femore ordered him. "It's her counterpart."

"Pity." She said to them. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

Barbara morphed into her Shadow Ranger form and Shapp stepped forward. His morpher appeared on his wrist.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" He exclaimed but was surprised when nothing happened. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Your morpher must have been damaged in the little tumble you took." Barbara said gloating to him. "Gabriel told me all about it."

"Shapp, do what I told you." Femore said. "I'll hold her off."

Shapp went into the temple and Femore stared his opponent down. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I always wanted to fight you or rather your counterpart." Barbara said. "You know, this is a little complicated to keep everything separate."

Femore shrugged his shoulders. "You're telling me." He said laughing.

Barbara came charging at Femore with her saber and slashed. Femore easily parried her strike and slapped her butt with the flat of his blade. He laughed at this as it obviously hurt the Shadow Ranger's pride as she charged at him again. Femore tripped her with his sword and she was even madder.

"YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME!" She yelled at him.

"Of course." Femore said. "Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me?"

She charged at him swinging her saber in a rather unskilled manner which made it even easier to dodge. They locked their swords together and he leveled a punch to her face which sent her sprawling to the ground. Barbara lost her hold on the Shadow Saber and it fell to the ground. She stared up at Femore.

"Go on." She said to him. "Do it."

"I don't want to kill you." Femore said. "I never did."

Barbara pulled herself to her feet enraged. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You are a unskilled adversary." Femore explained to her. "There would be no honor in destroying you now."

"I would have destroyed you." Barbara warned him.

"And there would have been great honor in my defeat for you as I am a more powerful opponent than you are." Femore told her. "You might become a greater opponent at another time but not now."

The statement made Barbara fall to her knees. She powered down to her normal appearance. Then, she did something that surprised Femore. Tears began to roll down her face. She brought her hands to cover her eyes and all he could hear from her was the sobbing sound she was making.

"I can't be weak like my big sister." Barbara said. "Barbara was too weak and she fell in battle."

"I thought you were Barbara." Femore said. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"I don't know about your universe but in this one, I was her twin sister." She told him. "My real name is Lynn."

"I didn't know." Femore told her.

"Of course not." Lynn said. "Will you teach me to not be weak?"

Femore looked up from her. "I can not teach you how not to be weak." He said to her. "That is something that you must learn on your own."

Lynn's head lowered and she stared at the ground. "I understand." She said.

Femore's hand went down to her chin and brought her face to face his. "However, I can teach you to fight and survive so that you have the time to learn that lesson on your own." He told her.

Trembling, Lynn got back onto her feet. It was clear from her body language that no one had ever shown this much faith in her before and for an enemy to accept her as a student to teach her how to fight was an astonishing moment for her. Femore walked over and picked up the Shadow Saber. He maneuvered the blade, pointing the hilt to face her, and offered the weapon back to her. She took the saber from him and sheathed the weapon.

"Teacher, what is it that you ask of me?" She asked him.

Before he could answer, an explosion rang out further in the town. Femore turned to Lynn and nodded. The two former enemies, now teacher and student, ran off to face whatever had caused the explosion.

"JENNIFER!" Femore yelled as he recognized his sister was fighting the monster.

"Teacher, it's the Tyraniterror." Lynn explained. "The Empress meant to unleash this monster here once she killed her father."

They charged at the monster but it slashed at them with its sharp tail and they were hurtled away. Femore was trapped under rubble as he heard his adopted sister scream in pain. He tried to escape the debris but it was pinning him down and he couldn't see. Femore heard Jennifer's body hit the ground and he heard the Tyraniterror speak.

"You stupid Wobuffet." The Tyraniterror said. "What do you think you can possibly do to me?"

"WOBUFFET!" The Wobuffet yelled.

"_No...go...away..."_ Jennifer said weakly.

"WOBUFFET!" The pokemon yelled again at the monster.

"I see you're in a hurry to die." The Tyraniterror said laughing. "HYPER BEAM!"

Femore closed his eyes and mourned as he heard the Wobuffet scream in pain as it was killed. Femore knew he had to try to avenge the Pokemon and tried even harder to escape.

"NO!" The Tyraniterror yelled. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY A MERE POKEMON!"

Femore heard the crackle of energy and the explosion as the Tyraniterror inexplicably was destroyed. He was even wondering what happened as a pair of hands reach down and helped him out of the rubble. Lynn smiled back at him.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have thought it possible." She said. "I don't know how but that little Wobuffet saved our asses there."

"How's Jennifer?" Femore asked.

"Your sister is fine." Lynn said. "The Tyraniterror stabbed her with her own Jirachi Javelin but some Blissey are healing her now."

"Thank Arsceus." Femore said letting out a breath.

"Teacher, may I ask a question?" Lynn asked. "What is it here that the Empress wanted to destroy so much?"

"A way to save this universe and allow us a way home." Femore said to her.

Femore got up and walked towards his sister with his student by his side.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Poke Rangers: Geno Blast, Shapp meets with the Togetic King to restore his morphing capablities as well as a way to defeat his counterpart, Gabriel. Meanwhile, Ken, Gwen, and Enrique try to escape from Omni Palace. What is Cassandra planning and will it spell the end of the dark Geno Blast Rangers?**

**Author's End Notes: The next episode will be the final chapter in this Mirror Wars saga of Poke Rangers Geno Blast and I bet there are a few of you who want me to have all of them return after everything they've been through.**


	11. Shattered Mirror, Part 2

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Notes: All right, I'm sick of not having a opening theme for this. Now, I'm accepting entries for it and the winner gets to create a new common villain (preferable female) as well as a storyline for this story. Also, I've been getting a few complaints from a few people who shall remain nameless (trust me, it isn't someone from the forum or you TD) that I've been giving preferential treatment to the pink and yellow rangers of this story. The people that gave me those remarks never bothered to review the story but instead sent me private messages instead. Not the best way to voice your opinion. That is because unlike the other rangers, they have useful emotional baggage. Plus the fact that the yellow ranger is named Jennifer was something I couldn't pass up. Shapp, Ken, and Enrique are a little too perfect that I had to try to mess with the characters a bit.

Episode 11

Shattered Mirror, Part Two

The figure was dressed in a purple Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers costume and carried a purple katana with her. The Empress stood up from her throne and laughed.

"So, you've resorted to using a relic from the past in order to try to defeat me." The Empress said to her. "As my counterpart, I would have expected more from you."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, bitch." Cassandra said to the Empress.

The Empress' right wrist came up and a golden gauntlet materialized on her wrist. She brought her unclad hand over the bright green emerald.

"Emerald Empress, Geno Power!" She exclaimed morphing into her ranger form. After morphing, a green whip appeared in her hand. "Emerald Whip, katana mode." The whip stiffened and became a blade as the Empress brought it up. "Are you ready?"

"The better question would be, are you ready for an opponent who will defeat you?" Cassandra replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Finding another pair of inept guards was rather easy considering the circumstances as the three captured Poke Rangers donned the guards' uniforms, they planned their escape. The first thing to do would be to find their morphers. This was easier said than done as they had no idea where the morphers were.

"What a pain." Gwen said to herself.

"At least your uniform fits." Enrique said. "These pants are trying to boldly go where I never want anything to go."

"Quit complaining." Ken snapped at them. "At least we're out of that damn cell."

"Well, genius." Enrique said as the three of them went down the corridors together. "It isn't like someone is going to assign us to guard some room that so happens to have our morphers in it."

Then from around the corner, the dark Black Ranger stepped out from behind a corner and glared at the three of them. Fortunately, the Omni Guardian helmets came with face hiding visors that kept their identities to themselves. Ken could only think about how lucky they were that he wasn't in morph.

"Hey, you three." The Black Ranger said. "Stop."

The three of them froze ready to attempt to fight him off but he didn't seem to be looking for them in particular. The Black Ranger seemed rather nonchalant as he walked over to them.

"Come with me." He said to them. "I have an assignment for you."

They followed the black ranger to a room where he ordered them inside. Inside the room was two silver briefcases which sparked their curiosity as well as a peculiarly placed locker.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir." Ken asked disguising his voice. "What are we guarding?"

"Well, you're guarding three newly created Geno Zords and the morphers that belonged to those pathetic Poke Rangers we captured today." The Black Ranger said giving a laugh as he turned his back to them. "I can't believe how patheti—!"

The evil Ken fell to the floor as Ken bashed him in the back of his head with the stock of the Geno Rifle. Gwen and Enrique were a bit stunned by his actions but even more so when Ken started to strip down his counterpart.

"Ah, Ken." Gwen said. "What are you doing?"

"This is a little weird." Enrique added.

"I'm going to strip him down. Tie him up, gag him, take away his morpher, and throw him into that locker." Ken explained.

A little disgusted, Gwen asked. "I get that but do you have to take off his clothes?"

"He won't be chasing after us if he doesn't have them on." Ken said. "I wouldn't."

Ken did exactly what he set out to do and locked his counterpart in the locker. The three rangers opened one of the briefcases up and found their morphers which they grabbed with gusto. They were about to leave the room when Enrique turned around.

"Enrique, we got to go." Gwen said.

"I know but..." He replied.

"But what?" Ken asked.

"Curiosity." Enrique said smiling as he opened the briefcase. It seemed rather odd to the three of them that the crystal Poke Balls. He threw one to each of his friends and kept the third. "Something tells me to take these."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp exited the temple in disbelief as his body adjusted to what it had been through. He remembered touching a red crystal in the center of the room. Then, he remembered walking out. Femore approached him but he didn't pay the warrior much attention as he was still trembling a bit. He felt his morpher wrist be grabbed as Femore examined the morpher.

"Your ranger powers have been restored." Femore said to him. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Shapp replied as Lynn and Jennifer walked up to them. "Why is Barbara here?"

"Actually, I'm Lynn." Lynn said extending a hand smiling. "Sorry for trying to kill you."

Shapp began to laugh hard as he let himself collapse to the ground. The others seemed a bit concerned as Jennifer thought the red ranger had lost his mind.

"Shapp?" She asked. "You okay?"

"It's just that I found what Lynn said was rather funny." Shapp said still chuckling. "Listen, we got to get going."

They teleported to Lavaridge Town where black clad Omni Guardians were standing as if they were waiting for them. The Omni Guardians were rather surprised to see them as the three rangers and one genetically mutated individual began to attack. It didn't take very long for the Omni Guardians to be left unconscious on the ground as there were very few of the Guardians and it took only a few kicks to knock them out.

"Man, I expected a little more." Femore said to Jennifer.

"You never seen Star Wars, have you?" Jennifer asked.

"No, why?" He asked back.

"Stormtroopers are suppose to be extremely menacing but they always drop like flies near a bug zapper whenever the Rebels show up." Jennifer said laughing.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ken, Gwen, and Enrique fought their way to the main entrance of the Omni Palace without morphing which was rather difficult to do as alarms seemed to be continuously blaring as they moved through. They had ditched the Omni Guardian outfits but kept the Geno Rifles and the black and blue rangers were glad that the pink ranger seemed to be a crack shot with the weapon as they went through the menacing corridors. It seemed as though the main entrance also served as a parking lot as tanks were neatly arranged. Getting by the rather massive doors seemed to be the main problem as Ken and Enrique tried to hack the door controls, Gwen had another idea.

She opened the main hatch of one of the tanks and hopped in. Fumbling around, she managed to find the ignition and Gwen drove the tank towards the massive doors. She stopped the tank and pulled herself halfway through the hatch. Pointing at Ken and Enrique, she gestured that they should get out of the way which they did. Allowing herself to plop back down into the seat, Gwen charged up the energy cannon and fired the weapon. The blast tore through the massive doors with a large explosion. Gwen hopped out of the tank and the three rangers tore down the volcano like a Zubat out of hell.

Elsewhere in the Omni Palace, the Emerald Empress was busy destroying the purple ranger that came to face her. She slashed Cassandra in the chest with her Emerald Whip. The weapon had already destroyed the pathetic Kyorge Katana and soon, the Emerald Empress had the blade at her counterpart's neck.

"Yield to me." The Emerald Empress commanded her.

"All right." Cassandra said. "Kyorge return."

Cassandra handed the morpher to the Emerald Empress but not before pressing the Power Coin inward. The Empress took the morpher and began to laugh not relenting the placement of her own weapon.

"You come to assassinate me with a poor imitation morpher." The Empress said to her. "Just who the hell do you think you are messing with."

"An evil bitch?" Cassandra smarted off.

"Oh, you think you're so cute." She replied. "I am the Emerald Empress. The supreme ruler of this entire planet. You are nothing compared to me. I expected more out of you but I see that my vast intellect overestimated you."

"There's one more thing you're overlooking." Cassandra said to her.

"What's that?" The Empress asked.

"This!" Cassandra exclaimed as she spun to knock the Empress down to the floor with a kick. Cassandra took off running and was thrown into the air as the morpher detonated. One of the massive columns that lined the throne room fell onto the Empress and caused her to demorph.

Cassandra walked over to the Empress tripping over debris as she went until she gazed into the lifeless eyes of her counterpart. It was a little creepy as she reached down and took the golden bracelet that would expand into the gauntlet. She placed in on her right wrist as two Omni Guardians rushed in.

"I'm sorry, your highness." One of them said to her bowing. "We heard an explosion. We were worried that you weren't okay."

A smile crossed her face as she let the gauntlet morpher form. "Emerald Empress, Geno Power!" She exclaimed morphing into her new ranger form. The Emerald Whip formed in her hand and it transformed into the Katana mode. She pointed the Emerald Katana at the guardians. "You should be more concerned about yourselves right about now."

Cassandra noticed one of the Guardian's heads turning to glimpse a body underneath a column. A look of horror washed over his face as he brought his rifle to bear on Cassandra. His partner seemed to be confused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His partner yelled at him.

"That isn't the Empress." The other guardian said. "It's the counterpart."

The two soldiers were shocked when they began to hear Cassandra laughing. At first, it started off as a low almost inaudible chuckle but grew into what sounded like a deep belly laugh. The two soldiers' rifles were quivering in their arms as Cassandra looked back at them.

"Your empress is dead. Long live the Emerald Empress Ranger." Cassandra said charging them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Energy blasts raining down from the sky hurled Ken, Enrique, and Gwen into the air. A small trickle of blood was wiped away from Gwen's mouth as she pulled herself to her feet to see the evil rangers walking towards them. It seemed that the energy blasts had to have come from an orbital strike weapon as the evil counterparts weren't morphed.

"It is a shame that it didn't take any longer to capture the three of you." Madeline said. "Fortunately, Abe woke up from the blow he sustained and we were able to find you rather quickly."

Abe, as the Black Ranger's counterpart in this universe was apparently referred to as, was apparently dressed in what was quickly available which was a pair of flip-flops, black shorts, and a pink shirt. "I'm going to rip your heart out." He said to Ken.

"I don't think he liked your idea, genius." Enrique said smiling at his friend.

"Does it look like I care what he likes?" Ken replied.

"No." Enrique and Gwen said in unison.

"Enough of these pleasantries!" Gabriel growled at them. "You are all that is left of a pathetic version of ourselves. Soon, there shall only be one side of this coin."

Then, a voice they hadn't expected to hear again spoke up. "But which side of the coin shall remain, my counterpart." Everyone turned to see Shapp, Jennifer, Lynn, and Femore were walking up from behind the three rangers. Shapp continued. "Our clean side of the coin or the dingy penny that one will find in the mud."

"I see that my little maneuver didn't have the intent I was looking for." Gabriel said to Shapp.

"Well, what can I say?" Shapp asked. "Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated."

Gabriel glared at Lynn who was confidently returning his gaze. "What are you doing, Ms Parker?" Gabriel asked. "I believe you are on the wrong side of this battlefield."

Lynn shook her head. "I've chosen where I belong." She replied to him.

A cloaked figure teleported in between the two groups of rangers. The cloaked figure was clearly feminine as she gazed at the two groups of rangers. She reached up and lowered the hood of the cloak revealing her identity. Cassandra smiled at her friends.

"Are you thinking about starting this party without me, sis?" She asked Jennifer.

"Unfortunately Cassandra, it's a costume party." Jennifer said grinning.

"As luck would have it," Cassandra said raising her wrist to reveal the Emerald Empress gauntlet morpher. "I found my own costume."

The evil rangers were rather speechless with rage as Cassandra got into place next to Lynn. Gabriel looked around.

"Gee, five on seven." He said. "Nothing I can't handle. Are you ready?" He asked his fellow rangers.

"Ready, Gabriel." The other four rangers said in unison.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" They exclaimed in unison.

After the evil rangers morphed, Shapp turned his head to face his comrades and nodded. His six fellow rangers returned the gesture and he stepped up. Shapp flicked his wrist and the morpher appeared.

"Let's Wing It!" Shapp exclaimed.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" Shapp, Jennifer, Ken, Enrique, Gwen, and Lynn exclaimed.

"Emerald Empress! Geno Power!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Shapp stepped forward and flicked his wrist again. The diamond-shaped morpher transformed into a Togetic.

"Togetic Soul Engage!" Shapp exclaimed. He leapt into the air and ran his hand over the morpher. (A CGI sequence occurs where a red Togetic flew behind him and merged with the ranger. His helmet gained two white ridges. Reddish wings formed on his back and a red and white breastplate appeared on his chest. Two white sabers were formed in his hands.) "Red Togetic Ranger!"

Gwen ran over and tapped Shapp on his shoulder. He turned to face her and she smashed her foot on his foot.

"Hey!" Shapp exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You are not going to reappear and suddenly play the hero by defeating all five of them at once." She barked an order at him.

"That wasn't my idea." Shapp said to her. "My idea was that I go and fight my counterpart. The rest of you can fight your counterparts."

"Cool." Gwen said.

"ATTACK!" Gabriel yelled and the battle began.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Enrique charged Mike with his Relicanth Rapier and a GRB blaster out. The two of them began to fight but it soon became apparent that they were too equally skilled. Each time one of them would try to strike the other with their rapiers, it would be blocked. Each time a blaster came close to targeting the other, the blast was deflected away from them.

"You're good." Enrique said.

"I know." Mike replied.

"But I'm better." Enrique said.

With that, Enrique did something that was so wrong and dirty in a fight that he thought he would never have to resort to. He kicked Mike between the legs hard sending the dark blue ranger to the ground in pain. Enrique jumped back firing his GRB blaster at his counterpart resulting in a few explosions to occur. With his defeat of his counterpart, Enrique was curious as to how the others were faring.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Yah!" Gwen exclaimed as she leapt over her counterpart named Stephanie. She rolled as she landed on the ground. Gwen quickly righted herself and fired both of her GRB blasters at Stephanie. The dark pink ranger quickly dodged her counterpart's attack and came at her with her own Gardevoir Grips. Wildly, she slashed at Gwen who thanks the power increase of her Geno-Max Overdrive was easily able to dodge.

"Why won't you die?!" Stephanie yelled.

"Script immunity." Gwen said to her. "Psychic Slash!"

The pair of Gardevoir Grips slashed against Stephanie's chest sending her to the ground. Gwen stood over her counterpart with her Gardevoir Grips pointed towards her foe's chest.

"It's time to end this." She exclaimed before being rocketed back by a powerful slash. As she recovered from the attack, she saw a slightly larger version of Femore standing between her and her counterpart.

"Lord Fracture!" Stephanie exclaimed identifying the counterpart. "I'm sorry!"

"Must I do everything myself?" Fracture asked Stephanie before turning back to Gwen. "It's now time for you to die, pink ranger."

Before Fracture could make his move, a flurry of crystalline spikes tore through him like a hot knife through butter. Fracture yelled in pain as he exploded across the landscape. Gwen turned to see Porygon3 looking like he was quite satisfied. Stephanie ran off as Gwen went over to the crystalline creature.

"Porygon3, you're okay." She said. "I'm glad."

_**Fortunately, it takes more than that to destroy me.**_ Porygon3 said as a Celidos crept over his shoulder. _**I managed to replicate Celidos based on the information that you four were able to provide to me.**_

"Thanks, but we have to defeat this universe's Poke Rangers first." Gwen said to him.

_**Of course, Gwen. But I do have something for you.**_ Porygon3 said presenting Gwen with a light gold egg. Gwen held it and felt a warm feeling from the egg. _**I don't know to what Pokemon this goes to as its data doesn't match anything in the National Pokedex. The Professor told me before the attack that he wanted you to have it if anything happened to him.**_

"Thank you, Porygon3." Gwen said dematerializing the egg. "I'll store it in my morpher buffer for now. I've got to help the others."

As she left, Porygon3 began to think. _**That egg is a mystery I will leave in her capable hands. I can't understand what it can be. It doesn't match any of the 492 Pokemon in the database.**_

Gwen ran to see Ken fighting Abe. To be perfectly fair, it wasn't much of a fight as it was better described as an exercise in futility. Ken was armed with his Haunter Claws and Abe was trying in vain to strike him with the Metagross Mace. Each time Abe tried to strike Ken, Ken would simply go ghost and let the attack pass through him. Afterwards, Ken would strike his counterpart.

"Are you done kicking my ass now?" Ken asked his counterpart.

"Why don't you just give up?" Abe asked Ken. "I will defeat you."

"Emerald Whip!" Cassandra said. She extended her arm out and let the whip wrap around Abe's neck. A jerk of her wrist and she hurled Abe into the air where Gwen and Enrique slashed him with their weapons. The evil black ranger fell to the ground hard clutching himself in pain.

"Nice teamwork, guys." Gwen said to them. "I got my counterpart."

"Obviously, I did too." Cassandra said.

"And mine is down for the count." Ken replied.

"I kicked my counterpart in the balls." Enrique admitted a bit ashamed.

Ken, Gwen, and Cassandra burst out into laughter at the thought about what Enrique had done but Cassandra brought a hand up.

"Quiet." She said. "Where's Jennifer? I would have thought she would have defeated her counterpart by now."

A barrage of energy bolts rained down on them and hurled them to the ground with a violent explosion. The rangers pulled themselves up to see Jen and Lynn were battling a dark yellow mech unit that was firing its large energy cannons at the yellow and shadow rangers. Jen quickly combined her Jirachi Javelin and Zapdos Bow.

"Legendary Shot!" She exclaimed attacking the mech.

Explosions occurred all around the mech but it didn't shut down. Electricity surged through Lynn's Shadow Saber.

"Thunder Slash!" Lynn exclaimed.

Lynn charged the mech and attacked it with the lightning attack. The attack seemed to short-circuit the unit and Lynn looked at the other rangers.

"Form the blaster!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Right." The rangers said in unison. The yellow, pink, blue, and black rangers formed the Geno-Max Blaster and pointed it at the mech. "Fire!" The energy blast was hurtled out of the combined weapon and explosions rocked the landscape as the mech was destroyed.

"There goes my counterpart." Jen said to them.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Enrique asked.

The rangers looked up and dodged quickly as the eight-foot tall red ranger collided with the ground. Gabriel's version of the Blaziken Brand materialized as a reddish-white streak collided with him. The streak belonged to Shapp as he pressed against the Blaziken Brand with his Togetic Sabers. Shapp released his hold and slashed Gabriel on the chest. He flew off as the dark red ranger got back onto his feet. The other five rangers went ahead and attacked Gabriel with their own attacks and Gabriel glared at Shapp.

"I'm not going to lose to someone as kind-hearted as you." Gabriel proclaimed.

As soon as he said it, the rangers heard the Geno Blast Megazord form behind them and it firing at their location. Gabriel leapt into its cockpit where he saw his fellow rangers were waiting for them.

"Without a Megazord, they're finished." Gabriel said to them.

"We're not going down without a fight." Shapp said touching his morpher. "Togetic Soul Zord awaken!"

The Togetic Soul Zord flew out of his morpher and Shapp leapt inside. Jennifer, Ken, Gwen, and Enrique took out their crystalline Poke Balls.

"Geno Zords! We choose you!" They exclaimed in unison.

A Beedrill Zord, Golem Zord, Electrode Zord, and Gyrados Zord materialized and the four rangers leapt into them. A Megazord schematic appeared on their screens.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Shapp asked them.

"You know it!" The other rangers exclaimed.

"Geno-Togetic Megazord!"

The Golem Zord's legs extended out as the Togetic Zord combined with it via a new opening in the top of the Zord. The Beedrill Zord became the left arm and the Gyrados Zord became the right arm. The Electrode Zord opened up and became the Megazord's helmet. The wings from the Togetic Zord extended out of the Megazord.

"Geno-Togetic Megazord! Take flight!" The rangers exclaimed in unison.

The Megazord lifted off the ground and flew into the air.

"Last Call." Shapp said.

The Geno-Togetic Megazord flew towards the Geno Blast Megazord. The Gyrados arm fired a powerful Hyper Beam into the center of the Geno Blast Megazord. They struck the Geno Blast Megazord with the spinning drills of the Beedrill arm and the Geno Blast Megazord exploded. The shockwave ejected the evil rangers to demorph as they landed hard onto the ground. The seven good Geno Blast Rangers leapt out of their Megazord and stood in front of them. Shapp noticed a group of people gathering around. These people were heavily armed and seemed ready to strike.

"Stop!" He yelled at them. "I know what you must have gone through and I know that many of you must have lost loved ones to them but this isn't the way."

"THEY HAVE TO DIE!" A person in the crowd yelled.

"Then, you will be just like them." Shapp said to them.

"Why are you showing me mercy?" Gabriel asked.

"Because I'm not a killer like you." Shapp answered him.

Gwen stepped towards Shapp. "But Shapp, what are we going to do with them?" She asked.

As if to answer the question, five crystalline Poke Balls were thrown that hit the dark Geno Blast Rangers. The Poke Balls opened and the five rangers dematerialized into them. Shapp and Gwen turned to see Porygon3 and Celidos were the ones who threw the balls.

_**You needn't worry about them.**_ Porygon3 said. _**They won't be bothering anyone anymore. Celidos, it is time for you to go with them.**_

"Celidos." Celidos said to Porygon3. From the tone of the genetically engineered Pokemon's voice, Celidos was sad to go.

"Porygon3," Jennifer said walking over to the crystalline creature. "Why don't you come with us?"

_**I'm afraid I can't, Ms. Taylor.**_ Porygon3 said to her. _**Believe me, I would love to but my duties are here. I have to ensure that these Geno Blast Rangers never escape from confinement. Plus since you came here, I've come under the realization that others from your universe might accidentally cross over to mine. I must remain here to make certain they have a way back. Don't worry, I have a life-expectancy of a hundred thousand years.**_

"I'll miss you." Jennifer admitted.

_**And I will miss you but you all must go.**_ Porygon3 said. _**Good luck, Rangers.**_

After their new Zords were safely stowed away, they gathered around the glowing Celidos and vanished in a burst of light.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Enrique landed hard on his back. The dimensional transit felt the same but this time he didn't have a nice soft beach to land on. He picked himself up to find the surroundings weren't familiar. Enrique did notice a road sign and he went to it. Finally reaching it, he read the sign.

"Welcome to Briarwood." He said reading the sign. "Ah great, what else could go wrong?"

End Notes: Okay, I lied. I couldn't resist. Anyway, I have a trivia question for everyone.

Question: What Power Rangers season had a monster of the week that shared its name with the Pokemon called Steelix?

(A) Wild Force

(B) Lost Galaxy

C) Time Force

(D) Ninja Storm

The winner gets to submit a storyline that will be made into a later chapter for Poke Rangers Geno Blast.


	12. Mystic Blast

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers and Power Rangers: Mystic Force and all related characters are owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations for Poke Rangers Geno Blast are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Notes: Originally, I was going to do this between the events but then I realized it would be easier after the season ended. About the quiz I had at the end of the last chapter, Psyduck won. Steelix was a villain who appeared in the Power Rangers: Time Force episode "Time Force Traitor".

Episode 12

Mystic Blast

"AAHHH!" Jen yelled as she plummeted towards the ground. This wasn't exactly what she had been expecting but this was what it was. She grabbed a Poke Ball that was clipped to her waistband. "Pidgeot! Get your feathery butt out here now!"

"Pidgeot!" The bird Pokemon exclaimed. Pidgeot saw Jen scream past him and went into action. Putting himself into a sharp dive, the Pidgeot got underneath the falling Jen. Her arms wrapped around the bird and she hugged it tightly.

"Let's get to the ground." Jen said to the Pidgeot. "We need to find the others."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Cassandra found herself at the same height that Jen had found herself but she was a little more calm about it. She closed her eyes and felt a slight tug as she felt space distort around her. Her feet gently hit the ground and she looks around. She gazes at the forest that she had landed in. Something about it didn't seem right. A few steps away from where she had been was when she was attacked and she recognized the attackers. Sprites circled around her intent on causing her harm. To the threat that they posed, Cassandra smiled.

"At least it looks familiar." She said allowing the gauntlet morpher to materialize. "All right, let's play. Emerald Empress! Geno Power!"

As soon as she morphed, the Sprites attacked. They came swinging at her with their spiky arms as she withdrew the Emerald Katana. With six quick slashes, six Sprites fell down and were destroyed. Cassandra leapt into the air and delivered a kick and a slash to two more Sprites. The final three Sprites were easily dispatched. She closed her eyes and began to sense her surroundings. Out of all of her genetic powers that her father had bestowed upon her, this one had awakened after they had arrived in the mirror universe. Essentially, it gave her a mental map that had allowed her to not only see the local area but to see what was residing in it.

"You can come out now." She said. "I don't consider you a threat."

Rather timidly, the figure did come out. His appearance reminded Cassandra of a troll or a goblin but creatures liked that only existed in children's books. Oddly enough, he was clothed in what appeared to be a blue uniform shirt. She demorphed and walked towards him.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked. "Why were you watching me?"

"My name's Phineas. I'm a Troblin." He replied.

"You didn't answer my second question." Cassandra reminded him.

"Well, I was on my way to work and I saw those crystalline guys..." Phineas said.

"They're called Sprites." Cassandra interrupted him.

"Okay, those Sprites jumped out in front of me and went after you." Phineas said. "I was going to help but you then morphed and well. That was that." Phineas shrugged his shoulders.

"Take me to where you work. I have some friends that I need to find." Cassandra said to him.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He said to her. "Follow me."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Femore pushed open the doors of the bar that he had landed in. His welcome in this bar wasn't cordial and the aftermath was apparent. The inside of the bar looked as though a hurricane had touched down within it. The bar counter was missing several sections out of it. Broken pool cues and broken beer bottles littered the floor. The three pool tables inside the bar were broken in half and human bodies lay unconscious on the floor. He scanned the motorcycles that were parked outside and turned back into the bar. The owner was cowering in the back room. The man was terrified as Femore drew closer to him.

"This should cover the damage." Femore said throwing a bag that had been attached to his waist to the owner.

The man picked up the bag and opened it hesitantly. His eyes looked amazed as the owner pulled out a nugget of gold. The owner looked back at Femore and nodded.

"Which one of these gentlemen own the black Harley-Davidson with the sidecar that is parked outside?" Femore asked.

"That would be mine." The owner told him. "I've been looking to sell it."

"Will that be sufficient?" Femore asked indicating the bag.

The owner didn't answer but instead threw a set of keys to Femore who caught them rather easily.

"Thank you." Femore said walking away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Clare was dusting Rootcore. Not physically dusting but she had spelled a few feather dusters to do the job. Udonna had called and she, Nick, and Leanbow were returning soon and Clare knew she had to get this place back to the way it had been looking before Udonna had left. She just about had the area cleaned up when she heard a spark of energy and a loud thud. Clare rushed back into the central chamber and saw two things that didn't belong. The first was a bizarrely cute spider-like creature that quickly was able to escape from inside the chamber. The second was an unconscious form. From the way his body had landed, his head must have hit the table pretty hard. She pointed her wand at him and uttered a simple spell which transported him to a nearby bed.

"Boy, I don't think anyone will believe this." Clare said to herself. "I'd better let the rangers know about you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander picked his Mystic Morpher and flipped it open. The ring tone went off again and Xander decided he better answer it.

"Xander here." He answered.

"_Xander, it's me, Nick."_ Nick said to him.

"Hey, Nick. When are you guys coming back?" Xander asked.

"_Soon. But listen, we just saw this biker bar that had been torn apart by a monster. The police are saying that the witnesses seen that the monster has some kind of bone armor on and is headed for Briarwood."_ Nick told him. _"Watch out."_

"Thanks man." Xander said. "We'll keep a look out."

Just after he hung up the morpher, Xander looked outside the Rock Porium's front window to see the very monster that Nick had just described parking a motorcycle with a sidecar along the street. A Latino guy hopped out of the sidecar and threw the helmet that he had been wearing into it. The two of them seemed to know each other as they were getting along rather well.

"Toby, call the others and tell them to get to town immediately. I might need their help." Xander asked the owner of the Rock Porium to do for him as he rushed out the door.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Welcome to Briarwood." Enrique said to Femore jokingly. "Wherever the hell this is?"

"We should try to find the others and figure out how to return to our own dimen—!" Femore said. "What the hell?"

Vines had shot out of the ground and enclosed Femore who hacked them away. The two turned to see a green clad ranger walking towards them. His visor (I can't really think of a better term for it) reminded Enrique of a Tauros. He pointed an axe like weapon at Femore.

"I'm going to stop you." He said to Femore.

"Who are you?" Femore asked. "Why are you attacking me?"

"I'm the Green Mystic Ranger." The Green Ranger said to them. "This monster over here put over forty people in the hospital."

Before the Green Ranger could take another step towards him, he lurched in pain as if something had struck him hard in the back and fell to the ground. A clear crystal seemed to be slightly embedded in his back through the rather strange cape. The crystal stretched and flattened against his back to where it would have been indistinguishable from his costume.

"Well, that took longer than I thought it would." The Green Ranger said. There was something off about this ranger this time. Before, his voice and body language carried the presence of confidence and someone who believed in justice. Now, his voice and body language carried the presence of evil.

"Who are you?" Enrique asked.

"Surely, Blue Ranger. You haven't forgotten about little old me." The Green Ranger said to him.

Enrique flicked his wrist to materialize his morpher. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!" After morphing, Enrique withdrew the Relicanth Rapier and held it in a defensive stance.

"Porygon3, why did you come to this dimension?" Enrique asked him.

"Simple. Extra-dimensional DNA would greatly help Professor Locust's research." Porygon3 said to them.

"Let the kid go." Femore said.

"I don't think I will, Femore." Porygon3 said walking towards him. "This human is capable of using an ability that defies science and I want to know everything I can about it."

"What do you mean?" Enrique asked.

"Simple, I'll show you." Porygon3 said bringing the Green Ranger's morpher up. On the cell phone morpher, he pushed 1, 2, and 5. "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" A spell field encompassed the Green Ranger which transformed him into a gigantic Minotaur zord. "Do you see, Blue Ranger? This ranger is capable of physically becoming the Zord. Now, you will see my interest in these humans."

This Minotaur was armed with a gigantic axe which Porygon3 began to use by sending it crashing to the ground. Enrique and Femore dodged the attack and glared up at Porygon3's unfortunate victim. Femore reached into his bag and pulled out a crystalline Pokeball.

"Enrique, you may borrow my Marowak Zord." Femore said throwing the crystal Pokeball to the Blue Ranger.

"Thanks, Femore." Enrique said. "Marowak, go!"

The Marowak Geno Zord formed and Enrique leapt into its cockpit. He got an idea and decided to go with it. Enrique summoned his Gyrados Zord and immediately it began to occur. The Gyrados Zord broke apart and attach itself to the Marowak Zord. The head of the Gyrados Zord attached itself to the Marowak's chest. Soon, the Marowak Zord was covered in blue armor. The bone club transformed into a chainsaw sword.

"Marodos Megazord!" Enrique exclaimed.

Porygon3 ran towards the Mardos Megazord and swung the massive axe. Enrique blocked the attack with the chainsaw sword, pushed him off, and slashed the Minotaur Zord against the chest. The Minotaur Zord fell to the ground but quickly picked himself back up.

"Neramax Galwit!" Porygon3 shouted out. As soon as he said it, vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Megazord's legs. Porygon3 watched as Enrique tried to free the Megazord from the vines and he laughed. "This human makes you look pathetic, Blue Ranger—!"

Porygon3 was cut off as sparks flew off of his chest. Enrique turned to see the Beedrill Zord fly past him.

"Jennifer, how'd you get here?" Enrique asked.

"I kinda fell." Jen replied. "Who's that?"

"Porygon3 but he's controlling this green ranger via that crystal on his back." Enrique informed her.

"Torkoal!" Gwen came in the Torkoal Zord. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's break some crystal."

Porygon3 slapped his chest with the flat of the axe. "Bring it, Poke Rangers!" He said to them.

"Don't mind if we do!" Ken exclaimed.

The Golem Zord kicked away from where it had been and rolled at a fast pace towards the Minotaur. The Torkoal Zord ran behind the Golem Zord and used its head to throw the Rock-Type Zord into the air. Porygon3 was hurled to the ground and began to pick himself back up.

"How about a little Pin Missile?!" Jen exclaimed sarcastically as she fired a flurry of pin-like missiles at the Minotaur. The pins exploded against the Zord's chest and Porygon3 staggered from the blow.

"Gyra Cannon!" Enrique exclaimed. The Gyrados head that was attached to the Marados Megazord charged up and fired a blue blast of energy at the Minotaur Zord. Connecting with the Minotaur Zord, the blast caused the Green Ranger to fall back to the ground and the Poke Rangers exited their Zords. Porygon3 began to yell something very unintelligible at them.

"Guys, let's form the Geno-Max Blaster." Jen said. "It might be enough to break Porygon3's hold on him."

It didn't take long to form the weapon and point it at the Green Ranger. Jen heard someone yell something and she turned her gaze to the direction it came from. A yellow ranger, blue ranger, and a pink ranger were running towards them. They were dressed differently than the green ranger and were armed with cat-like staffs. Before they could get any closer to them, Cassandra and Lynn in their ranger forms and attacked the three rangers. Jen turned her gaze back at the possessed green ranger.

"Geno-Max Blaster!" The four rangers exclaimed. Energy shot out of the blaster and struck the Green Ranger hard. The crystal that was attached to his back shattered and he demorphed.

"XANDER!" The pink ranger exclaimed. "That's it! Mystic Lion Staff, Code 2. Tornado Blast!"

A tremendous gust of wind struck the Geno Blast rangers and hurled them into the air before they were thrown back to the ground. The rangers clutched their sides as these Mystic Force rangers walked towards them.

"Vida...stop." Xander said getting back up weakly. "They're not our enemy."

"Xander," Vida said to him. "they attacked you."

"I was being controlled by a monster from their world called Porygon3." Xander began to explain. "They were the ones who released me from his control."

"Let's take them back to Rootcore." Chip said. "If there was someone controlling you, Xander, it might be best to go back there."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp opened his eyes to see a cute blonde girl was dabbing cool water on his head with a soft cloth. His surroundings kinda reminded him of a tree after the TM Secret Power had been used on it.

"Hello." He said to her.

"Oh, hi." She said smiling at him. "What's your name?"

"Shapp, where am I?" He asked her.

"Well, Shapp. My name's Clare and you're in Rootcore, the headquarters of the Mystic Force Power Rangers." She replied.

"Mystic Force? Who are they?" Shapp asked.

The question seemed to surprise her. "Oh. You're not from around here, are you?" Clare said. "Well, a few months ago, the Mystic Force Rangers destroyed the Master."

Clare was going to continue but was interrupted by a woman's voice announcing that they were home. The girl's face lit up and raced away. Shapp pulled off the blanket and got out of the bed. He walked into what looked like the Mystic Force's command center to see Clare hugging an older red-haired woman dressed in white. Next to them were a middle-aged man with some gray in his hair and a guy that looked as though he was Shapp's age. The two men looked as though they were father and son. If that was true, the red-haired woman might be the older man's wife and the younger man's mother. The younger man noticed Shapp.

"Well, Clare." He said. "I see you've been a little busy."

Flustered, Clare looked at the younger man. "Nick, I...I haven't been doing anything like that." She said to him.

"Relax, Clare." The woman said. "Your uncle Leanbow and I did a few romantic things when we were younger too."

"Udonnna, I..." Clare began to say still flustered.

Stepping forward, Shapp smiled at them. "Listen, this isn't what you think. I was trying to get back to my own universe and I ended up falling and hitting my head here. I was knocked out and Clare was kind enough to tend to my wounds." He said to them.

"See, Nick." Clare said to the younger man. "Shapp, this is my family. My uncle, Leanbow and my aunt, Udonna and my cousin, Nick."

Before the conversation could go any further, a flurry of voices could be heard arguing with one another. They turned to see Chip, Xander, Madison and Vida were bringing in five others as well as two slightly different people.

"I'm telling you, Xander, Porygon3 must have made you hallucinate Nick's call to you." Chip said to Xander.

The four Mystic Force Rangers turned to see Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow were standing right there and immediately went into reunion mode as they hugged, shook hands, and greeted the three.

"Guys, this is our Red Ranger, Nick Russell. This is his mother and our White Ranger, Udonna. This is his father, Leanbow." Xander said introducing them. "Oh, I can't forget to introduce Clare."

Shapp stepped out from behind them and the Geno Blast Rangers began to introduce themselves to everyone. Daggeron entered Rootcore and was quickly introduced as was Jenji. The crystal ball in the center of the room darkened to reveal Briarwood was being attacked by Porygon3 and his Sprites. Shapp looked at Nick.

"Listen, Porygon3 isn't your enemy. He's ours." Shapp said to him.

Nick reached out and grabbed Shapp by the arm. "Shapp, whether Poke or Power, rangers stick together and help each other out." Nick said to him.

"Okay, let's do it." Shapp said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Everyone gathered across the field from Porygon3 and his Sprites. Porygon3 extended his arms and seemed to be in a laughing mood.

_**Welcome, Rangers. I hope you don't mind but I decided to create a few friends to celebrate this occasion.**_ Porygon3 said to them.

Porygon3 waved his arms and four monsters appeared. Each monster bore a great resemblance to the Regis.

_**Let me introduce you to them. This is their leader, Gigas Titan. Then, you have Rock Titan, Steel Titan, and Ice Titan.**_ Each titan stepped forward as they were introduced.

"You guys ready!" Nick yelled.

"Ready!" The group exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Shapp exclaimed.

Nick, Xander, Vida, Madison, and Chip took out their morphers. "Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

Daggeron, Udonna, and Leanbow took out their morphers. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The Geno Blast Rangers flicked their wrists and brought their morphers into existence. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

Cassandra flicked her wrist to extend her morpher to become the gauntlet. "Emerald Empress! Geno Power!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick exclaimed.

"Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander exclaimed.

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip exclaimed.

"Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison exclaimed.

"Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida exclaimed.

"White Mystic Ranger!" Udonna exclaimed.

"Solaris Knight!" Daggeron exclaimed.

"Wolf Warrior!" Leanbow exclaimed.

"Red Blaziken Ranger!" Shapp exclaimed.

"Black Metagross Ranger!" Ken exclaimed.

"Blue Relicanth Ranger!" Enrique exclaimed.

"Yellow Jirachi Ranger!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Pink Gardevoir Ranger!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Shadow Gengar Ranger!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Emerald Empress Ranger!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Power Rangers, Mystic Force!" The Mystic Force Rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Poke Rangers, Geno Blast!" The Geno Blast Rangers exclaimed in unison.

"We may be rangers from different realities but we stand united for one purpose." Nick said.

"Defeating evil wherever it rears its ugly head." Shapp finished.

"Rangers United!" The fifteen rangers yelled in unison. After they finished saying it, multiple colors of smokes went off behind them.

_**Where did that smoke come from?**_ Porygon3 asked himself.

Leanbow, Femore, Daggeron and Cassandra began to battle Rock Titan. Udonna, Lynn, Madison, and Enrique began to battle Steel Titan. Vida, Gwen, Chip, and Jennifer began to battle Ice Titan. Nick, Shapp, Xander, and Ken began to battle Gigas Titan.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Laser Lamp." Daggeron said firing energy blasts from his magic lamp at the Rock Titan.

The energy blasts rocked the monster as he was forced back. He began to move back but Cassandra had wound the Emerald Whip around the Titan and spun him around. Femore and Leanbow jumped on the chance and repeatedly slashed the monster.

"Daggeron, now!" Leanbow exclaimed.

Cassandra, Leanbow, and Femore got out of the way as Daggeron revved up his magic lamp. Daggeron pointed it at Rock Titan.

"Shining Jenji Attack!" Daggeron exclaimed firing his cat friend out of the lamp.

The cat genie was hurled at Rock Titan and began to slash at it. "Take that and that and that and that!" Jenji said.

Jenji returned to his lamp as energy crackled around Rock Titan. As he began to fall, he said. "That kitten has claws! ARRRGH!" The monster exploded with chucks of rock flying away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Shadow Slash!" Lynn attacked Steel Titan unleashing a dark wave of energy onto the monster.

Steel Titan kicked the Shadow Ranger square in the chest and sent her flying into Udonna. Lynn was furious as she charged back at the monster and again was hurled back.

"If only I could do ice-type attacks, I'd show that monster a thing or two." Lynn said to Udonna.

"Ice attacks, huh." Udonna said to her before raising her Snow Staff. "Neramax Galwit!"

Ice spikes were hurled at Steel Titan and they impacted causing sparks to fly from the monster.

"Super effective...critical hit...Steel Titan faints." Steel Titan said before exploding showering the area with metallic debris.

"Udonna gains one hundred experience points." Enrique said jokingly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ice Titan was laughing as he admired his handiwork. With a single Sheer Cold attack, the two blue rangers and one of the pink rangers were frozen in separate blocks of ice. Only the Pink Geno Blast Poke Ranger remained and her legs were frozen in similar ice. He formed an ice sword and walked towards her. She tried desperately to free herself but it was in vain. Ice Titan raised the sword high into the air.

"Time to die, Pink Ranger." He said pronouncing judgement on her.

"No!" Gwen exclaimed.

The blade never impacted as it began to melt rapidly. Ice Titan began to back away quickly as the ice that was restraining Gwen as well as the other three rangers quickly melted. Jennifer was shocked to see steam was rising from Gwen and that her friend didn't seem affected by it.

"My mother sent Torkoal to help protect me but now its time we fight as one." Gwen said. Her diamond-shaped morpher transformed to look like a Torkoal. "Torkoal Soul Engage!"

(A CGI sequence occurs where Gwen is running next to Torkoal. Torkoal leapt up and merged with Gwen. Turtle-like gauntlets and boots formed on her hands and feet. The Torkoal shell covered her body and her helmet changed to resemble a Torkoal with her visor looking out of its mouth. Steam was vented out of the shell. "Pink Torkoal Ranger!" She exclaimed.)

"No way!" Jen yelled. "Another soul power!"

(Another CGI sequence occurs where Gwen puts her two gauntlets together and more steam is expelled from her shell. She begins to spin around and is enveloped in flame. Ice Titan is drawn in and is destroyed as the searing heat melts him away.)

Gwen lands back on the ground. "I hate being turned into a popsicle." She said jokingly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp and Nick flew through the air and dodged Gigas Titan's attacks. The Titan was trying to fire its rockets up at the two Red Rangers while at the same time trying to fight the Green and Black Rangers.

"Get away from me!" Gigas yelled materializing a chain-like weapon. The Titan swung the chain outwards and struck Ken and Xander hard throwing them to the ground. Satisfied, he swung the chain up and crashed it into Nick who toppled to the ground.

"NICK!" Shapp yelled out.

Before Shapp could react, Gigas Titan locked his rockets onto him and fired all of them. The explosions sent the Red Ranger crashing to the earth. Gigas laughed as Shapp tried to work his way back to his feet.

"You fool." Gigas said. "I was created from the DNA of the greatest of the Regis. What makes you think that simple rangers can defeat me?"

"Mach Slash!" Femore proclaimed as he attacked.

Gigas Titan was thrown back by the attack. As he got up, he saw the female blue ranger. She pointed her Lion Staff at him.

"Mystic Lion Staff, Code 2: Aqua Blast!" Madison announced. The watery blast hurled Gigas within view of the yellow Mystic Ranger.

"Mystic Lion Staff, Code 2: Lightning Blast!" Chip announced. The electrical blast hurled Gigas away again to view a few of the Geno Blast Rangers.

"Geno-Max Blaster!" Jen, Ken, Enrique, and Gwen exclaimed. "Full Power!"

The energy blast rocked Gigas Titan as Daggeron stepped forward with his magic lamp weapon pointed at the monster.

"Jenji, let's do this one more time." He said. "Shining Jenji Attack!"

The cat genie was hurled at Gigas Titan and began to slash at it. "Take that and that and that and that!" Jenji said.

"NOOOO!" Gigas Titan roared. "I was the greatest!"

With a huge explosion, Gigas was destroyed and Porygon3 turned a shade of green as the rangers charged towards him.

_**Perhaps we'd better return to our world, Celidos.**_ Porygon3 said to his hybrid Pokemon.

Celidos opened a portal which both he and Porygon3 went through. Gwen extended out her hand in anger as the portal began to close itself.

"NO!" Gwen yelled.

Then, more webbing was shot and attached itself to the side of the portal. The rangers turned to see the other Celidos was reopening the portal. Another figure could be seen walking towards them which the Mystic Rangers seemed to recognize.

"Itassis, what are you doing here?" Nick asked her.

"Trying to rid myself of this pest." The reformed Terror said adjusting her glasses. "I was reading a book when this creature landed on it and completely destroyed the tome. Initially, I was tempted to destroy this impertinent creature but I didn't recognize it and sought Clare's help. She told me where you rangers were and here I am."

Leanbow stepped forward. "Poke Rangers, you'd best go through the portal while it is still open." He said to them.

"He's right." Shapp said. "We need to get back."

"Before you say it, no good-byes." Madison said. "If we say good-bye, we might never see each other again."

"Well then, until next time." Enrique said to everyone. The Poke Rangers, Femore, and the second Celidos rushed through the portal which closed behind them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

They materialized in an empty field and demorphed. Before anyone could say anything, they heard something hatching. Gwen was staring at the egg that the good Porygon3 had given her. It was shaking and rattling about and without warning, the top half of the egg shell fell off and Gwen's eyes lit up as she saw the cute ball of fur that was inside.

"Eevee!" It said cheerfully.

"Oh, you're so cute." Gwen said to the Eevee in a motherly voice.

"_Shapp, is that really you?"_ Barbara's voice asked.

Shapp brought his morpher closer to his mouth. "Yes, Barbara. How long have we been gone?" He asked her.

"_About a week. Stand by while I send a transport to pick you guys up." _Barbara said to him. _"You're in Sinnoh so it might take a couple hours."_

"Barbara, set a few extra places at the dinner table." Shapp said to her. "We're bringing friends."

_Next Time On Poke Rangers: Geno Blast! Enrique's new girlfriend, Mara, offers to take him and his friends to see the PWF (Pokemon Wrestling Federation) when they come to Ever Grande City. Jennifer doesn't want to come and instead visits an old friend of her grandmother who use to train fighting-type Pokemon to wrestle. However, when Larowak sends The Great MediChamp to attack Ever Grande City, will Jennifer be able to leave it all in the ring?_

End Notes: Okay, I know this took a while for me to complete and believe me I didn't want to screw it up. Anyway, I thought I'd give another quiz.

In Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, what Pokemon shares the same name with a relic that Miratrix awakened to help find one of the jewels of the Corona? Hint: This is the same episode where you see Kanador first appear.

A) Lugia

B) Latios

C) Ho-Oh

D) Articuno

Winners will be able to submit to me a storyline to use for a future "episode".


	13. Undisputed

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear (A.K.A. Cure Black 2000), and Thomas Drovin respectively. Any resemblance to WWE wrestlers is intentional and I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE.

Author's Note: Let me know what everyone thinks of the opening theme. I adapted the opening theme from Monday Night Raw.

Episode 13

**Take The Past**

(Show Locust Getting Blasted By An Arcanine off the cliff)

**Throw It Out And Let It Go**

(Shapp Edison created by Thomas Drovin. Show Shapp unmorphed drop-kicking Larowak in the chest and morphed)

**Carry On**

(Ken Hiroshikawa created by Yankee Blaze. Show Ken unmorphed punching a Chimera and morphed.)

**We're Stronger Than You'll Ever Know**

(Enrique Ferguson created by Psyduck Ranger. Show Enrique unmorphed helping Elm up Mt. Silver and morphed fighting his mirror universe self.)

**That's The Deal**

(Jennifer Taylor created by CureBlack 2000. Show Jen unmorphed on her Pidgeot and morphed.)

**You Won't Face Facts**

(Gwen Harper created by Mimi-Tachikawa-Sincerity. Show Gwen unmorphed trying to free her mother and morphed.)

**You Want To Get Yours**

(Cassandra Locust and Lynn Parker created by me. Tri-Split Screen and show both unmorphed.)

**You Better Watch Your Back**

(Show Locust, Larowak, and Porygon3 standing next to each other. Switch towards Space to see five figures hidden in shadow.)

**They Want Domination**

(Show All Seven Rangers Get Blasted To The Ground)

**They Want Our Submission**

(Five-Way Split-Screen and show Shapp, Ken, Enrique, Jennifer, and Gwen engaging their Poke Souls)

**We Got To Roll The Dice**

(Soul Zords combine to become the SoulFire Megazord.)

**Never Look Back**

(SoulFire Megazord destroys a random monster)

**And Never Think Twice**

(Gwen, using her Torkoal Soul, attacks Larowak with her Inferno Tornado)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(Cassandra, after Geno-Max Overdrives, and whips through a crowd of Chimerans

**Poke Rangers, Never Give Up!**

(Shapp uses the battlizer)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(The Rangers gather around the Geno-Max Blaster)

**Geno Blast Rangers Will Never Give In!**

(All Seven Rangers pose with weapons out. Shadow Ranger is seen with two Shadow Sabers pointed downward.)

**We'll Show You How!**

Undisputed

It had been about a week since they had returned to their universe and it has been rather hectic. Not hectic in the sense that there had been attacks but hectic in the sense that they had to continuously explain what exactly happened to them. Of course, Cassandra, Femore, and Lynn made themselves scarce which made the other five rangers left to resolve it. None of them wanted to tell Barbara about Lynn (there would have been way too many questions about that anyway.). One of the investigators had asked about the current status of the other regions in the mirror universe which wasn't a topic that anyone involved wanted to talk about. It wasn't easy trying to explain how an evil version of yourself helped to annihilate entire regions and their Pokemon. But none of this mattered to Gwen right now as she was doing something that was making her very happy right now.

Gwen ran her fingers through the bath water checking to make sure that the temperature was just right. Eevee was dozing on her bed but the little brown-furred Pokemon needed a bath and she was all too happy to give one. She walked over to her bed and picked up the sleeping Pokemon who awoke in her grasp.

"Eevee." The little Pokemon said to her sleepy.

"It's bath time." Gwen replied.

Playfully, Gwen carried Eevee over to the bathtub and slowly lowered the Pokemon into the water. As she did, the Eevee began to glow brightly which scared her a little. She felt the Eevee's weight began to change weight. The glowing intensified and Gwen was forced to shield her eyes.

"Vaporeon?!"

Gwen opened her eyes and when she saw what she was holding, her eyes opened even wider.

"PROFESSOR ELM!!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Larowak and Porygon3 were pacing back and forth in Professor Locust's laboratory. The two monsters were walking nervously as if everything was on the line. Larowak was rubbing his wrists and Porygon3 glared at him.

_**WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?!**_ Porygon3 yelled at him.

Larowak grabbed his head as if he had been hit with a ball ping hammer. "Dude!" Larowak promulgated. "Not so loud!"

_**I'm speaking telepathically, you moron.**_ Porygon3 said.

"Enough." Locust said walking into the room. The insectoid man walked with a limp over to his chair and sat down. "Now, show me your creations." Locust gestured to Larowak. "You may go first."

The monster that came out as Larowak gestured for it. Locust could see that this monster had the head of a Medicham but the main body of a Machamp, including all four arms, and legs that reminded the Professor of a Hitmonlee. Overall, the combination seemed rather odd and had expected the monster to have trouble walking but that wasn't the case as it ambled about like it had been walking for years. Stranger still was the microphone that was in the upper left hand of the monster.

"Sir, if you give me my shot at the title, I swear I—!" The monster said before he got interrupted by Locust.

"Excuse me." Locust said to the monster. "What is it that you call _yourself_?" Locust brought his head closer to the monster's face.

"Oh, I am the Great Medichamp." The monster proclaimed. "And when I meet the Poke Rangers, I'll crush them. I'll snap their pathetic ankles and make them cry for mercy before I destroy them!"

Locust threw up his arms to silence the creature. "I grow _tired_ of this idiot." Locust stated. Medichamp seemed offended by the remark and moved forward but was halted by Larowak. "Now Porygon3, it is your turn."

_**Thank you, Professor.**_ Porygon3 said. _**You may come in now.**_

The monster was essentially a six foot tall Gengar with a black cape and large Crobat-like fangs. It bowed to Locust. "Master Locust, I am Count Gengar and I will be pleased to destroy the Poke Rangers in your name." It said to the insect man.

"Well, at least you can show the proper _respect_." Locust said to the monster. "I will let you have your _chance_."

As Locust made his way back to his chair, Medichamp slammed Count Gengar in the back of the monster's head with a steel chair. Count Gengar staggered and turned around but Medichamp swung the chair against the other monster's face throwing Count Gengar to the floor.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY SHOT AT THE TITLE!" Medichamp yelled at the monster.

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**_ Porygon3 yelled at the Medichamp who gave the crystal monster in the head with a hard shot from the steel chair.

Larowak moved over to Locust who was watching the little skirmish intently. Locust looked at his creation. "Where did thesteel chair _come from_?" He asked.

"The Great Medichamp has the ability to spawn any weapons ever used in professional wrestling from steel chairs to barbed wire baseball bats." Larowak said to his master before returning his attention to his creation. "Medichamp, show Count Gengar what happens to those who get in the way of your title opportunities."

Medichamp stopped whacking Count Gengar with the four sledgehammers he had produced. Dropping the weapons, Medichamp grabbed Count Gengar and dragged him out of the lab. Locust got out of his chair before he heard someone yell.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Count Gengar shouted at Medichamp.

"You know what, I've got two words for you!" Medichamp yelled at Count Gengar. What Medichamp might have said to Count Gengar had been drowned out by the Count's screams. The fighting Pokemon monster walked back into the lab and extended his arms. "I guess the title's mine."

The monster then produced a rather large leather belt with a large gold title plate with 'The Great Medichamp' inscribed onto it. The plate glittered as diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds were imbedded onto it

"I like your _ruthless aggression_." Locust said to him. "You don't mind defending the title, do you?"

"Mr. Locust, I ain't going to be some champion that will hide to protect his title." Medichamp said holding the title above his head. "If they want some, COME GET SOME!"

"That they will." Locust said walking back to his chair as an alert occurred. A flat-screen monitor came down from the ceiling to show Ken jogging down a path. The black ranger was dressed in tennis shoes, black sweats, and a sweat band around his head. Locust turned to look at Medichamp to find the monster was gone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ken had just rounded a bend in the road when he was attacked. Pyrotechnics shot from the ground which confused him until he saw the four-armed freak walk towards him. Ken materialized his morpher and brought his arm across his chest with his fist pointed in the air.

"And I was hoping for breakfast." Ken said with disappointment laced in his breath. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

As had been his typical strategy with his previous battles, Ken took out his Haunter Claws and charged at the monster. The strange creation spawned a barbed wire baseball bat which he swung. Ken ghosted through the attack only to find the behemoth spinning his leg across the ground tripping the black ranger. He looked up from the ground confused.

"I knew it!" The monster yelled. "Your weapon is truly weak, Black Ranger! Remember this."

The behemoth then teleported away leaving Ken nothing to do but demorph. He sighed knowing that breakfast would have to wait.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Professor Elm stared at the three dimensional representation of Gwen's Eevee's DNA. While it was true that an Eevee's DNA was already in a state of flux which resulted in its ability to evolve into at least seven different Pokemon, this was only because of a normal double-helix DNA structure that all living things had. However, the triple helix that was staring back at the Pokemon Professor seemed to be mocking this very principle of modern genetics.

"Professor, what's wrong with him?" Gwen asked concerned.

"As far as I can tell, there is nothing actually wrong but there is something unique about him." Elm said to her pointing to the representation of this Eevee's DNA. "While the first two strands are that of a normal Eevee, it's the third strand that is what sets this one apart. Now Gwen, normal life forms have a double helix DNA structure but not your little Eevee. This third strand contains portions of DNA that are found in each of an Eevee's normal evolutions and I think that should this Pokemon encounter these specific elements that it will temporarily evolve to match the type."

The Pokemon in question was in Gwen's arms sound asleep having after drying off and had returned to his normal Eevee form. Genetics was clearly not a subject that the Pink Ranger had any clue about.

"Okay, I know I might be perpetuating a stereotype but huh?" Gwen asked the Professor.

"Never mind, you'll figure it." Elm said to her. "You don't need to worry."

"Okay." Gwen said walking off.

"Sometimes I worry about her." Elm said to himself as he got back to work.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Shikake-waza." Lynn said to herself as she watched a kendo tournament. She had taken classes in her youth but had never developed any proficiency in it but that wasn't the reason that she came today. The reason being was the competitor in the final match who was wearing a white streamer attached to the back of her bogu. Her opponent wore a red streamer and was a few years older than her. Both competitors were tied with one point a piece.

"_She is very proficient."_ Femore said over the ear bud.

"I didn't know you took kendo." Lynn replied smiling. She knew that he was watching from somewhere but she didn't know from where.

"_I began taking it when I was seven years old but unfortunately I had to put it on hold three years later for obvious reasons."_ Femore explained to her. _"A year later, I met a blind kendo sensei, who before losing his sight in an accident obtained the level of hachi-dan. His only other student was the very sensei for that young girl."_

Lynn returned her attention to the match as she watched Red deliver a strike to the kote, or wrist, but at the same time, White delivered a strong thrust to her opponent's tsuki or throat. Red tried again to strike but White avoided the attack and delivered a swift strike to her opponent's men or head. All three judges raised their white flags to indicate the point.

"She's good." Lynn said getting out of her seat and heading out of the arena.

"_The crystal pendant that we saw her wearing may be the genoton signature that we detected coming here."_ Femore said to her.

"We know that she's good in combat." Lynn said.

"_Silph and Devon were only able to obtain those five shards from the main crystal at Omni base. If this shard is somehow related to that crystal, it could be the reason for your little problem." _Femore said to her.

Lynn looked down at her wrist where her morpher was attached to. "Femore, it isn't a little problem!" She snapped at him."This universe is trying to expel me as if I'm just garbage and it could all be because of this girl's necklace."

"_Are you sure you don't want to confide this information with the other rangers?"_ Femore asked her.

Lynn leaned up against a white brick wall. Every bit of her seemed to accept the conditions that she was in. "Why should they worry about what they can't control?" She asked. "If I'm right, her crystal may be this universe's face of the one in my morpher. Your sister's morpher isn't being affected because it doesn't have an identical shard in this universe."

"_Maybe we can destroy her crystal?" _He asked.

"That wouldn't help as you can't completely destroy it." Lynn explained massaging her hand. "I don't have much time left."

"_Let's get back to Omni Base and we might be able to find a way."_ Femore said to her.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Lynn sighed looking back at her hand as it suddenly began to appear as though a burst of static went through it. She clutched her hand as her entire body rocked with the sensation of pain that made her feel as though her body was being torn apart. The torment soon ended and Lynn looked away from herself. "I don't have much time left."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Gwen walked into the cafeteria to see Shapp was playing on his laptop. She walked over with Eevee still in her arms to see what exactly he was doing. On the laptop's screen appeared what seemed like a power rating on themselves which left her wondering.

"Some group of fans put this together." Shapp said pointing to the screen.

Leaning over him, she clicked down the list. "Gee, you're number one. Cassandra's number two. Ken's number three. I'm fourth, Jen's fifth, Enrique's sixth, and Lynn's last on the list." She said though as soon as she finished speaking, the list changed again bumping the icon of her helmet up to third and dropping Ken's helmet down to sixth. "What the hell?"

"Something must have happened to Ken." Shapp said clicking on a new set of flashing text that appeared next to Ken's helmet icon. The pictures shown Ken in his black ranger form on the ground with a laughing monster. In one of the four arms of this monster, a barbed wire baseball bat was clenched.

With a furrowed brow, Gwen asked. "Okay, who threw a Medicham, a Medachamp, and a Hitmonlee into a genetic blender?"

"The Great Medichamp." Shapp read the supposed name of the monster. "Go take your Eevee back to your room. We'd better let Barbara know about this."

Shapp got up and walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the command center. When he got to the command center, he noticed Barbara was in her office gathering her things. He knocked on the door and he was gestured to enter.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed she was a little busy.

Brushing a bang of hair out of her face, she said. "I got some dumb-ass politician trying to cause trouble."

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Shapp asked.

"He's trying to say that Silph and Devon intentionally created two more morphers in secret and he isn't buying the evil mirror universe story." Barbara said to him and raising her hand to stop a question before it could be asked. "I believe you guys as well as everyone who works here but I have to pound these facts into him.

"Tell him to stick a fork in it because it is done." Shapp said. "Poke Rangers always expand their ranks to better protect people."

"Fortunately, he can't release your identities to the public nor can any media outlet without your guys' consent." Barbara said.

Ken threw Barbara's door open. Breathing heavily, he gasped. "I just got attacked by..."

Shapp interrupted him by throwing his hands up. "Let me guess, it had a head of a Medicham, torso and arms of a Medachamp, and the legs of a Hitmonlee." He said.

Gwen opened the door and overheard them. "Called himself 'The Great Medichamp'." She stated.

Ken had a confused look on his face. "How in the hell did you know?!" He cried out.

Gwen and Shapp exchanged a glance before they said in unison. "Saw it online."

"They had some great pictures and your power rating dropped to sixth on their list." Gwen said manipulating her fingers as if she was using an invisible keyboard.

"Oh great." Ken gasped. "How come you guys didn't come to help?"

"Sorry, Mr. Hiroshikawa." Barbara said apologetically. "Some of the I.T. guys have been having a problem with the automated alarm system."

"Well, that's just great." Ken said rather irately.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Barbara said walking out of her own office. As she did, Enrique tried to enter but she went past him. Enrique noticed them.

"Where'd Barb have to rush off too?" He asked.

"To meet some pencil pushing bureaucrat." Shapp said crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of the desk. "What's up?"

As if a switch was just thrown in Enrique's mind, he said. "Oh yeah, my girlfriend, Mara, got four extra tickets to this Pokemon wrestling show that's going to be in Ever Grande City and she wanted me to bring a few of my friends and..."

"You wanted to ask us if we'd like to go." Gwen said finishing his sentence.

"Yah, but with Jen out with her grandmother and who the hell knows where Lynn's at right now, I don't know who should get the last seat." Enrique told them.

"I'm free to go." Cassandra said walking into the office. The others noticed that she was clothed in a yellow t-shirt, jean jacket, blue jeans, and hiking boots.

"Trying for a new look?" Gwen asked eyeing her clothes.

Cassandra simply shrugged. "My old clothes were a little too Jedi for my tastes."

"What about your little _skin_ condition?" Gwen asked her.

"You ditz." Cassandra stated walking away.

"What did I say?" Gwen asked the three guys.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The home of her grandmother's old friend reminded Jennifer of an old Southern plantation home. However, the surrounding acres of land had been converted into a training center for fighting-type Pokemon. His name was Andrew Hunt, a trainer who specialized in fighting type Pokemon. According to her grandmother, Andrew had even prevailed against many of the psychic-type gyms. Whether it was bravery or stupidity, no one could figure out.

"Jennifer, can you find Flare?" Charlotte asked her granddaughter.

"Yah, Grams." Jennifer said walking through the immense house.

Walking up the stairs, she found the elderly Hariyama was gazing at his own wall of fame. Pictures, old marquee posters, and title belts adorned the walls and forlornly, Flare stared at that wall.

"_New champion! New champion!"_

"_The boyhood dream has come true!"_

"_He's a champion again! I don't believe it!"_

"_The pride of a true champion is being shown to the crowd tonight!"_

Tears began to roll down Flare's face as he remembered his past. He didn't hear Jennifer approach him until she spoke.

"I remember this one." She said pointing to one of the posters. "You fought the Maniac Machamp in the main event inside of a titanium cage and won your thirteenth world championship. Do you remember a green-eyed brown haired girl in pigtails who was sitting ringside?"

"Hariyama." Flare said nodding his head remembering her.

Smiling, Jennifer continued pointing to each of the posters. "I was there for that one and that one too." She said to him. "Grandma always took me to see you when I came to visit. You'll always be my hero, Flare, and do you know why?" Jennifer began to walk away.

"Hariyama?" He asked.

"You never gave up." Jennifer said walking back towards the stairs. "My grandmother asked me to get you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next day, Shapp, Gwen, Enrique and Ken were standing outside the Colosseum waiting for Cassandra to arrive. Ken was looking at his watch and tapping his foot intently. Patience may be a virtue but he never had much use for it. A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a buxom blonde with green eyes behind him. She was wearing a blue denim jacket with a green shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked; her voice was eerily familiar.

"Beautiful but what is a pin-up like you talking to me?" asked Ken.

"Whatever do you mean, Ken?" She asked raising her right wrist where they could see an intricate bracelet with a glittering emerald embedded in it.

"Cassandra," Gwen said figuring out who it was. "You clean up good."

With a cynical smile, Cassandra replied. "You bleed easy too."

Shapp shook his head confused. "Wait a minute, how are you doing this?" He asked.

"Well, the DNA that my father combined me with was that of a Grass-type Pokemon and a Psychic-type Pokemon." Cassandra explained. "So I guess you might consider me a Grass/Psychic type. What you and every other human around is seeing is a telepathic illusion and I even was able to make it so that it shows up on visual forms of media. There's only one problem I've been having with it." Cassandra pointed in a direction to show a Psyduck and an Espeon could be seen staring intently at Cassandra.

"Ranger! Phoenix! Return!" The Pokemon's trainer exclaimed. "Sorry."

"No problem." Cassandra said.

It was a few minutes later before a girl with bright green hair, pierced nose, and cat-like irises leapt onto Enrique's back. Shapp noticed that the girl was wearing a white shirt and a pair of denim shorts that were bordering on being Daisy Duke's.

"Mara, I'm happy to see you too but you're choking me." Enrique told his girlfriend.

"I'm so happy that you convinced them to triple-date!" Mara shrilled.

Ken had a look of shock on as Cassandra wrapped an arm around his waist. She smiled at Mara.

"Ken and I were so moved by Enrique's offer that we all just had to accept." Cassandra said still grinning. "By the way, I'm Cassandra. The other two are Shapp and Gwen."

"Well, it's about to start so let's find our seats." Mara said dragging Enrique in front of everyone.

Lagging purposely behind them, Ken looked at Cassandra. "What was that for?" He asked her.

"Don't let your ego get inflated, I only did it to help Enrique." Cassandra said. "If its obvious to me then it must be even more obvious to someone who has had the chance to have a romantic relationship. Enrique feels guilty that he can't tell Mara the reason behind his recent disappearance and this was the best way he could think of to make it up to her."

"What did you do, read his mind?" Ken asked her.

"Obviously, you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were." Cassandra replied to him. "You've never heard of a woman's intuition."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Watching from his laboratory, Locust saw the rangers enter the arena. The Great Medichamp was standing behind him as was Larowak.

"So the Poke Rangers are going to see a Pokemon wrestling event." He said turning around to face the Great Medichamp. "It would appear that now is the perfect time for your in-ring debut. Wouldn't you agree, Larowak?"

"He will not fail you, Professor." Larowak said.

"Go." Locust said.

Larowak and the Great Medichamp left and Porygon3 stepped into view. Locust motioned him over.

"I assume you've found something." Locust said.

_**Indeed I have, sir.**_ Porygon3 said manipulating the telekinetic controls of the computer. The displayed image shifted away from the view of the arena to an old sepia photograph. The photo showed what looked like a sheriff, a deputy, a barmaid, a female rancher, a Ponyta Express rider, and an Indian brave were standing next to each other. What was rather odd about this picture was that the rangers and Femore were in the picture was well.

"Well, this is rather odd." Locust said to Porygon3.

_**The same feeling that I had, sir. This picture was taken September 7, 1862. According to some dime novels I've been able to access, they stopped some railroad tycoon who partnered up with some shaman. During the course of these events, the Swablu Soul appeared as well as a Megazord.**_ Porygon3 explained to Locust.

"Do what you feel is necessary." Locust informed his servant. Porygon3 walked away with Locust still staring at the picture. "It is highly unlikely that Porygon3 will succeed in this endeavor as this picture is already proof of that. Never the less, it will be entertaining to see him try."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp, Gwen, Cassandra, Ken, Enrique, and Mara were sitting ringside watching a match. A Hitmonlee was squaring off against a Medicham. The Medicham was at one corner of the ring trying to get back up while at the opposite corner, the Hitmonlee was grabbing the top rope and stomping a foot loudly.

"It looks like he's tuning up the band!" The announcer exclaimed.

The Hitmonlee moved towards the rising Medicham and Mega-Kicked him in the head. Falling with a thud, Hitmonlee pinned the Medicham to the ground. The referee, a Machop dressed in a black and white striped shirt and black pants, made the three count. Releasing the pin after the third count, the Hitmonlee began to perform a victory dance after he was handed the title belt. Mara took hold of Enrique's shoulder.

"I'm going to get a few drinks." She said.

"I'll take a Coke." Enrique told her.

"Diet Dr. Pepper." Gwen said.

"Root Beer." Cassandra told her.

"Orange soda." Ken said.

"I'll take a Mountain Dew." Shapp finished.

As Mara began to walk away, Enrique left with her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The technicians that had been running the control booth were bound and gagged and watched as Larowak slammed the door shut on the closet that they had been stuffed in. Larowak turned away from the closet door to see the Chimerans were at work. In the new generation Chimerans he had devised could switch between their hands and the arm blades that the Poke Rangers were so use to by now thanks to a pivoting joint that would lock the blades or their hands into their forearms. The Chimerans in the control room had taken over the jobs of the now confined technicians and one of the Chimerans handed Larowak a headset mic.

"Hi, this is Alex." Larowak said into the comm. "I was just told by Mr. Locust that there would be a slight change in the program tonight." Larowak was thankful that he could mimic voices this well. "Get right on it. Right sir, no problem."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The drinks Mara was carrying fell to the floor as she was grabbed by Porygon3's telekinesis. Enrique glared at his enemy.

"Let her go!" He exclaimed.

"Help me!" Mara screamed.

_**I don't think so, Blue Ranger.**_ Porygon3 said in private telepathy before switching to public. _**SPRITES! ATTACK!**_

The Sprites teleported in and immediately attacked Enrique. He dodged the initial attack and hurled one of the Sprites into the popcorn machine. The Sprite had a surprised look on its face as the popcorn machine began to suddenly pop like crazy and spew popcorn all over it. A pair of Sprites swiped at Enrique who quickly dodged causing the Sprites' attacks to hit one another. Rolling out of the way of another attack, Enrique grabbed a steel chair and slammed the chair into the chest of one of the Sprites. Another Sprite received a couple of slams in the head from the chair.

"Here, hold this." Enrique said throwing the chair to a nearby Sprite. The Sprite caught the chair which Enrique quickly drop kicked sending the monster to the floor.

A pair of Sprites grabbed Enrique and hurled him over the concession stand. Enrique hit the floor and noticed a sledgehammer, lighter fluid, and a Zippo. He poured the lighter fluid over the head of the sledgehammer and got back up. The sledgehammer was in his right hand and the Zippo was in his left hand.

"You know, they say smoking will kill you." He said grinning. Igniting the lighter, he set fire to the sledgehammer's head.

Enrique leapt over the counter of the concession standing wielding the fiery sledgehammer. He slammed the nearest Sprite into the ground. As the last Sprite ran towards him, Enrique dropped himself to the floor and planted the fiery sledgehammer in the minion's chest. Using the sprite's own momentum, Enrique was able to hurl the monster down the corridor with the sledgehammer still in its chest. As it so happens, the Sprite landed in the room where the pyrotechnics crew had set their equipment.

"HOLY SHIT!" Enrique shouted as the explosion hurled him to the ground. He looked up to see Porygon3 teleporting away with Mara. "MARA!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Hardly anyone noticed the explosion as they were too busy watching a steel cage match between a Hariyama and a luchador Tyrogue. Hardly anyone except for a certain four individuals that were ringside.

"Guys, Enrique must be in trouble." Gwen said.

The four of them got up and searched for their friend. They finally reached him as he was making his way back.

"Enrique, what the hell happened?!" Ken asked. "We heard an explosion."

"Porygon3 just kidnaped Mara." Enrique said enraged.

"We'll get her back." Shapp told his friend.

"What else can go wrong today?" Kean asked.

"_And now from the Laboratory, the World Heavyweight Champion, The Great Medichamp!"_ The ring announcer was heard yelling.

Cassandra looked at Ken with her right eyebrow raised. "You just had to ask." She said smiling.

"Let's wing it, guys!" Shapp exclaimed materializing his morpher.

"Yah!" The others said in agreement materializing their morphers.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" Shapp, Ken, Gwen, and Enrique cried out.

"Emerald Empress! Geno Power!" Cassandra proclaimed.

(The screen does a five-way split showing the five of them morphing.)

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

This crowd was filled with the biggest morons you could think of. They were cheering on the Great Medichamp and the monster was eating it up.

"I'm a fighting champion and I'm going to put my title on the line tonight for all of you fans!" The Great Medichamp yelled into the microphone in one of his hands. The result was the crowd kept cheering.

The Poke Rangers ran through the audience and leapt into the ring. More cheers came from the crowd as they thought that this was all part of the show. Shapp pointed at the Great Medichamp.

"Your in-ring career is over!" He exclaimed.

"Well, then." The Great Medichamp said. "I guess this calls for a Last Man Standing Match for the title!" He held his title belt into the air which prompted more cheers from the crowd. "RING THE DAMN BELL!"

The bell was rung and the fight was on.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**(If you have it, I believe the song, Bodies, by Drowning Pool, would be perfect for this part.)**

An explosion rocked the city as Lynn and Femore turned to see the most powerful monster that they had ever faced walking towards them. This monster had neither Chimerans nor Sprites to support him as he needed neither of them. This monster wasn't just a monster. It was better thought of as a force of nature, a living weapon of mass destruction. It was tearing through the city scattering people and cars like dust in the wind. While everyone was running for their lives away from it, Lynn and Femore were charging towards it.

"Geno Blast!" Lynn yelled. "Fire Up!"

Femore looked in the air when he heard a portal open to see a device go off in the air. Immediately, all electronics died and the satellite uplink that would have allowed Omni Base to even know what was happening was killed. They were on their own. The Tyraniterror picked up an SUV and hurled it at them. Femore leapt up and sliced through the vehicle in two. The two pieces kept moving through the air before they exploded.

"We're on our own." Femore said to Lynn.

"At least, I know I'll go down fighting." Lynn said.

"HYPER BEAM!" The Tyraniterror yelled swiveling his head as he fired the attack.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Jennifer."_ Barbara's voice spoke through her morpher. _"The rangers need your help in Ever Grande City."_

"I'm on my way." Jennifer said as she closed the channel. Flare reached out and grabbed hold of her morpher. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Hariyama." The Hariyama said before the morpher began to emit a strange pulse of yellow light. When the pulse ended, Flare collapsed to the ground.

""_You have my strength."" _Flare said but this time, Jennifer understood.

Andrew came in and noticed Flare on the ground. "May you find peace in that great ring in the sky, my friend."

Charlotte came in and looked at her granddaughter. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" She asked giving her a wink.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Thankfully, the battle with the Great Medichamp spilled out of the arena and into the streets. The rangers took out their Geno Randomizer Blasters and fired them at the monster. It staggered but lunged towards them delivering a pair of vicious clotheslines to Enrique and Ken hurling them to the ground. The Medichamp ran and delivered a powerful spear to Cassandra. Shapp and Gwen looked at each other.

"I think its time for some Sweet Soul Music." Shapp said to Gwen.

"Good idea." Gwen replied.

The red and pink rangers brought their right wrists up as their morphers transformed into a Togetic and a Torkoal.

"Togetic Soul Engage!"

"Torkoal Soul Engage!"

(The screen splits in two showing the separate transformation sequences.)

"Red Togetic Ranger!"

"Pink Torkoal Ranger!"

(A CGI sequence occurs where Gwen puts her two gauntlets together and more steam is expelled from her shell. She begins to spin around and is enveloped in flame.)

Noticing the incoming attack, the Great Medichamp spawns a steel ladder and hurls the weapon in the path of the attack. The ladder crashes into Gwen who falls to the ground.

"GWEN!" Shapp yells. He lifted the Togetic Sabers to eye level and it could be seen that the sabers weren't just one blade but each saber had three spinning saw blades. Shapp flew towards the Great Medichamp but his attack was blocked by a steel chair that hit him square in the chest hurling him into a Starbucks.

"It looks like that the champion is going to retain the title." The Great Medichamp proclaimed.

A pair of yellow energy blasts hit him in the back and he saw Jennifer pointing her blasters at him. She holstered her weapons.

"You're no champion and I'll prove it." She said raising her right wrist. Her morpher transformed to appear like a mini-Hariyama. "Hariyama Soul Tag In!"

(A CGI Sequence occurs where a Hariyama is fighting in a wrestling ring against his opponent. Jennifer, morphed, is at a turnbuckle with her hand stretched over the ring ropes pointed towards the Hariyama. The Hariyama runs over and slaps her hand. Immediately, the two combine. Her helmet transforms to look like a Hariyama head. Her uniform loses the white diamonds but black stripes begin to encircle her uniform.)

"Yellow Hariyama Ranger!" Jennifer exclaimed.

The Great Medichamp charged at Jennifer who began to run at him. When they met, Jen grabbed the monster, leapt into the air and twisted before delivering him a powerful spine buster. Leaving the monster prone on the ground, Jennifer races up a fifty story skyscraper and leaps off of it when she gets to the top.

"Hariyama Hammer!" She said calling out her new weapon. The Hariyama Hammer looked like a standard sledgehammer with a Hariyama as the head of the hammer.

The Great Medichamp began to get back up but was struck down as the Hariyama Hammer crashed against his head. Sparks flew as the Great Medichamp exploded but not before throwing Jennifer his title belt. She raises the belt high into the air as the monster exploded. The name plate of the belt changes to her own.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Return to base, Larowak."_ Locust told his general. _"We have more important things to do."_

Larowak had watched the entire battle and was rather disappointed that his monster wouldn't be given a second chance. He teleported back to the laboratory to find Locust was staring at a screen.

"Mitochondrial DNA match confirmed." The female voice of the computer stated. "99.99 identical to DNA sample of Cassandra Locust."

"Professor, who does that sample come from?" Larowak asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**(Garth Brooks: More Than A Memory)**

Lynn pulled herself up surprised that she was demorphed from the blast. The blast radius was massive and she saw that Femore was wounded. She knew what she had to do. It was the same thing that the Wobuffet had done in her universe.

She clenched her hands into fists. "My name is Lynn Parker! I am the Shadow Gengar Geno Blast Poke Ranger! I will not allow you to destroy anymore!" She screamed at the monster.

"What are you going to do, human?" The monster asked almost laughing.

"What needs to be done." She said. "I will use what time I have left in this world to destroy you. GENO-MAX OVERDRIVE!"

The diamonds on her uniform glowed gold and she drew out her Shadow Saber and charged at the Tyraniterror. The monster fired another Hyper Beam directly at her and she took the blast but kept going towards him. Femore could barely hear her screaming as she finally drew close enough to attack.

"DESTINY BOND!" Lynn yelled.

In a brilliant flash of light, Lynn was hurled by the blast away from the Tyraniterror. She was demorphed and slammed into a building as the Tyraniterror blew up. Stumbling, Femore made his way over to her lifeless body. He bent down and held her in his arms. Her morpher fell off of her body as it began to rain. A light breeze began to blow and as if her body was made out of dust, she began to blow away. Femore picked up her morpher.

"Go with Arceus, Lynn." Femore said. Those who knew him personally would know that he was crying. "She will be ready; I promise."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"This sample belongs to the red ranger, Larowak." Locust told his general. "He is my grandchild."

"_Next time on Poke Rangers: Geno Blast, Lynn's death is a terrible blow to the rangers but when Cassandra hears rumors of a Shadow Ranger appearing in Celadon City, what will she do?"_

**Author's End Notes: WOW, my longest chapter yet. 22 pages! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!!!!**


	14. Between Raising Hell And Amazing Grace

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear (A.K.A. Cure Black 2000), Phantom Huntress, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the three month delay but I believe it was worth it. But for those of you who don't know, this FanFic won Best PokeRanger FanFic of 2007, Best Male Ranger with Ken Hiroshikawa, as well as Best Villain with Professor Locust.

Episode 14

Between Raising Hell And Amazing Grace

The top floor glass windows of the skyscraper shattered as the monster was hurled though it. It was a combination of a Skarmony and a Jigglypuff with the entire Jigglypuff's body covered in metallic armor but the hands were the Skarmony's wings. These wings have already been shown to be capable of acting like hands as well as rather effective weapons. Skarlypuff inflated himself by sucking in a great quantity of air and puffed up like Kirby while he tried to bring his wing hands out but had been met with a quartet of energy blasts. He looked to see Shapp, Enrique, Jen, and Gwen had leapt out after him and were firing their Geno Randomizing Blasters at him.

"Steel Wing Missiles!" He yelled firing the feathers out of his wings like heat seeking missiles. The feathers grew back almost immediately but the missile feathers struck their targets fiercely.

Ken finally leapt from the building and flicked his wrist to change his morpher from the normal Geno Blast Morpher to the Absol Soul Morpher. The morpher was strangely white but appeared to be a Absol laying down on its legs seen from the side with its head down with the blade head pointed towards Ken's hand. Ken touched the morpher.

"Absol Soul, engage!" He proclaimed.

The white diamond-shaped armor formed instantly as it folded over his shoulders to just past his upper torso. A circular cut picture of an Absol's head appeared on the chest armor. He extended out his hand and a scythe formed in his hand. The scythe had a white handle that extended from an Absol head and out of the head jutted a pitch black blade which its sole purpose was clear.

"DIE!!!!" Roared Ken as he sped past his teammates at Skarlypuff.

The scythe blade charged with energy that was discharged as he sliced through the monster. Ken landed on the ground cracking the asphalt as he landed. A crowd of people had gathered and Ken raised the Absol Scythe in the air as Skarlypuff exploded behind him as the monster crashed to the earth.

"GENO BLAST!" He yelled.

**Take The Past**

(Show Locust Getting Blasted By An Arcanine off the cliff)

**Throw It Out And Let It Go**

(Shapp Edison created by Thomas Drovin. Show Shapp unmorphed drop-kicking Larowak in the chest and morphed)

**Carry On**

(Ken Hiroshikawa created by Yankee Blaze. Show Ken unmorphed punching a Chimera and morphed.)

**We're Stronger Than You'll Ever Know**

(Enrique Ferguson created by Psyduck Ranger. Show Enrique unmorphed helping Elm up Mt. Silver and morphed fighting his mirror universe self.)

**That's The Deal**

(Jennifer Taylor created by CureBlack 2000. Show Jen unmorphed on her Pidgeot and morphed.)

**You Won't Face Facts**

(Gwen Harper created by Mimi-Tachikawa-Sincerity. Show Gwen unmorphed trying to free her mother and morphed.)

**You Want To Get Yours**

(Cassandra Locust created by me. Ashley Rivera created by Phantom Huntress. Tri-Split Screen and show both unmorphed.)

**You Better Watch Your Back**

(Show Locust, Larowak, and Porygon3 standing next to each other. Switch towards Space to see five figures hidden in shadow.)

**They Want Domination**

(Show All Seven Rangers Get Blasted To The Ground)

**They Want Our Submission**

(Five-Way Split-Screen and show Shapp, Ken, Enrique, Jennifer, and Gwen engaging their Poke Souls)

**We Got To Roll The Dice**

(Soul Zords combine to become the SoulFire Megazord.)

**Never Look Back**

(SoulFire Megazord destroys a random monster)

**And Never Think Twice**

(Gwen, using her Torkoal Soul, attacks Larowak with her Inferno Tornado)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(Cassandra, after Geno-Max Overdrives, and whips through a crowd of Chimerans

**Poke Rangers, Never Give Up!**

(Shapp uses the battlizer)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(The Rangers gather around the Geno-Max Blaster)

**Geno Blast Rangers Will Never Give In!**

(All Seven Rangers pose with weapons out. Shadow Ranger is seen with two Shadow Sabers pointed downward.)

**We'll Show You How!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Pay up." Larowak said extending a hand out to Porygon3. "I told you it wouldn't work."

_**Oh, just shut up! Bone head!**_ The crystalline creature proclaimed as he T-ked bills onto Larowak's hand.

The two mutant generals of Professor Locust watched the battle intently and to amuse themselves had placed a wager on Porygon3's monster. The crystal monster looked over at Larowak.

_**Well, shall we?**_ Porygon3 asked.

"They blow up the monster, we make him bigger. They blow up the monster, we make him bigger." Larowak said almost laughing as he activated the Genome Resquencer. "Damn, this is getting really freaking repetitive."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The green beam of energy shot down from the sky onto the remains of the monster and instantly, the monster was reborn in a gigantic state. Shapp brought his morpher up to his mouth.

"Barbara, it's Zord time." He said almost eager with excitement.

"_I'm sorry, guys."_ Barbara said to them. _"Not this time."_

"What the hell?!" Enrique shouted in disbelief. "What the hell are we suppose to do, fire spit wads at it?"

"_Actually, we've just put the finishing touches on Cassandra's Megazord and now is just as good as any to give it a field test."_ Barbara said.

Strangely, Gwen began to jump up and down like a child having a temper tantrum. She beat her arms in the air as if they were hitting a wall.

"I'm getting too damn frustrated." She said still throwing a fit. "I haven't jumped into a Megazord in like two battles. I need big giant robot time."

"Hey," Jennifer pipes up. "My big sis hasn't had one!"

Almost on cue, a pair of Tropius Zords, a Venusaur Zord, and a Slowking Zord began to charge down the street. The pair of Tropius Zords connected to the back legs of the Venusaur Zord and the combined zords brought themselves to a more vertical position. Finally, the Slowking Zord seemed to climb up the back of these three Zords and became the head of the Megazord as it sank into the Venusaur with only its head showing. On the Slowking's crown points, it could be seen a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald. Arms formed out of the Venusaur and the arms tapped the flower bulb on its chest as they extended out. On the left hand formed a shield and the right hand, a golden jousting lance formed. Cassandra leapt into the cockpit and sat down in the chair.

"Imperial Megazord." She exclaimed.

Skarlypuff charged at the new Megazord but was immediately met with a barrage of thrusts from the lance before he was slammed to the ground with the shield. The monster got back to his feet and Cassandra noticed a large crack appear in his armored skin.

"Solarbeam!" She yelled.

Outside the Imperial Megazord, the bulb of the Venusaur Zord charged with energy. Skarlypuff quivered in fear as he knew that his end was near. The Solarbeam attack fired and impacted against that crack. Skarlypuff screamed as the energy attack pushed him back and destroyed him with a massive explosion.

Cassandra nodded. "Badda-Bing! Badda-Boom!" She turned the Megazord away from the destroyed monster.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was interesting that now that the public recognized him as an ally of the Poke Rangers that he was now able to walk down the streets of any city in the world without people screaming and running away from him as if he was a horrible monster and not a person. At some times, it didn't seem real but seeing the look of awe on a child's face as he walked by made it real at least for a moment.

It had only been a few days since Lynn's memorial service. Barbara had made sure that everything was perfect. Amazing Grace was played on bag pipes, a twenty-one gun salute, and Shapp even delivered the eulogy. Strangely, it rained again that day.

But now was not the time to dwell in the past for now he had a final request to perform. As he neared the house with a white picket fence, he wondered if he had the right to do this but his thoughts drifted back to Lynn. This girl was already acclimated herself to the genoton crystal in her pendant which meant that this mirror crystal that existed in the Shadow Ranger's morpher would be able to merge with the crystal in the pendant and therefore allow her to become the new Shadow Gengar Geno Blast Poke Ranger and carry on the legacy left to her. It wouldn't be easy but there was no other way.

"Wow." The little boy said walking up to the edge of the fence. Femore remembered from his intel about the girl that this tan-skinned curly haired boy was her little brother, Samuel. "You're Femore."

"I am and you're Samuel." Femore said to the boy.

"Wow, you know my name?" The boy asked amazed that a superhero would know who he was.

"I do and I was wondering if your sister, Ashley, was home." He said to Samuel.

The boy nodded surprised that the hero that had come to see his sister. Obediently, the boy went inside and Femore could hear the urging voice of the boy to his sister beckoning her to come outside. Femore saw her pull back the curtains of a window to look outside. The curtains fell back in place and the front door soon opened. Ashley walked out and approached him cautiously.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To ask for your help." He replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Surprisingly, it was Samuel who had convinced her to do it. When she put on the morpher, her crystal pendant vanished from her neck but she didn't seem to mind. Her brother was a little bit more enthusiastic.

"MY SIS IS A POKE RANGER!" He yelled.

Immediately, Ashley's hands seemed to fly over and cover her little brother's mouth. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him. "With all of those comic books you read, you haven't heard of the concept of a secret identity."

Ashley removed her hands away from her brother's mouth who sighed. "Sorry, sis." He said. "I guess I got a little too excited."

"It's okay, little bro." Ashley said to him. "I know how you can get."

Femore and Ashley began to walk towards the door. Ashley looked up at Femore.

"When are we going to train?" She asked.

"Right..." Femore said placing a hand on her shoulder. "...now."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At first, she heard the sound of a Teleport attack and suddenly lost her balance. Her hands scraped against gravel as she took in her surroundings. It seemed as though she was in a quarry of some kind.

"Sorry." Femore said. "I forgot to warn you about that."

"No prob." She said brushing herself off. "So, when do we begin?"

"Right now." Femore told her handing Ashley the morpher. The girl put it on her right wrist. "I've erased the previous morphing call in case you wanted something different."

"Shadow Ranger, right?" She asked him. Femore nodded. Ashley pressed the button on the morpher. "Shadow Blast! Fire Up!"

(Morphing Sequence: Grayish-Black smoke begins to envelope Ashley. The smoke sticks to her as it forms her ranger costume. When the costume forms, Ashley spins herself around causing the smoke to be blown away.)

"Shadow Gengar Ranger." Ashley says to herself as she feels the rush of power for the first time. She practiced a few punches and kicks before Femore stopped her.

"I'm glad you like it." He said to her.

"This is amazing." She exclaimed. "I never thought it would be like this."

"My older sister, Cassandra, thought the same way." He told her. "She had to literally fight for her morpher though. It wasn't just handed to her on a silver platter. Now, we train."

"How are we going to do that?" Ashley asked a bit confused.

"Sparring, of course." Femore said to her. With that, he let out a fierce kick to Ashley's right side which the girl quickly dodged. She held up her hands.

"Wait, I wasn't ready." She told him.

"Do you believe a Chimeran will be this merciful?" He asked her. Femore unsheathed his sword and swung at her with it. Almost on instinct, a Shadow Saber formed in each hand blocking the sword. "Two Shadow Sabers, that's new."

"Don't blink." Ashley said to him.

As Femore increased the strength applied to his sword, Ashley blinked away causing him to stumble forward. Before he could steady himself, he is trice slashed three times from behind which causes him to fall to the ground. Staggered from the blow, he pulled himself back to his feet to see Ashley standing in front with both Shadow Sabers pointed away from herself at her side.

He smiled. "I can see that you are more skilled than I previously thought." He said to her.

Ashley shook her head. "Nah, I was winging it." She said to him.

"You will fit in." Femore said with a laugh.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Barbara sat at her desk with an open bottle of scotch and two glasses. A padlocked silver Halliburton-esque briefcase could be seen on the desk. Elm walked in to see the commander of Omni Base was slumped down in the chair and the bottle was half-full.

"Trying to find the truth?" Elm asked her.

"No, you find the truth when you're sober." She said to him pouring herself another glass. "What the hell, it's working right now."

Sitting across from her, he said. "What happened?"

Taking a sip from the glass, she replied. "I killed three people last week."

Standing up quickly, he exclaimed. "What?! Why?!"

"Calm down and sit down. At your age, you might give yourself a heart attack." She said pushing the empty glass to Elm's side of the desk. "I'll explain. About two weeks ago, the item that is in that case was stolen and was about to be sold on the black market. Here's the key. I had to kill two guys to recover this."

Elm took the proffered key and unlocked the case. He opened the case to reveal a two piece device. As the device was placed in the case, an hexagon seemed to connect the two pieces together. The white hexagon was split in half but with a square-shaped line jutting into one end of the piece. There were two silver braces connected to each piece of the hexagon.

"A morpher." Elm said to her. "I didn't know that a sixth morpher was created."

In a tortured tone, she explained. "My late husband, Doctor Gilgamesh William Anderson, was the one who developed the initial prototype for the Geno Blast morpher and like any 'great' scientist, he just had to test his own experiment on himself."

"That seems to never work." Elm said.

Closing her eyes and taking another drink from her glass, she continued. "I was there watching him morph. At first, it seemed to be what we now know as normal but something went wrong." Her hands began to shake. "I can still remember the cries of pain that Gil was going. White lightning-like energy crackled all over him. The morpher wasn't able to be deactivated for over two and a half hours. The coroner's report said that his major organs had ceased functioning about a hour before the morpher could be deactivated."

Elm watched as Barbara tipped her head down and tears began to fall onto the glass-top desk. "But I could still hear him scream. A lot of nights, I go to sleep and my mind keeps replaying the events. Sometimes, it replays it like it happened but sometimes it becomes even more horrifying." She finished with a gasp.

"And the third?" Elm asked.

"The third person was in order to protect Ken from something he doesn't even remember." Barbara explained. "To protect him from the monster that he once was."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Eighteen Months Ago..._

_It was an ancient stone temple with what looked like worn hieroglyphics or pictographs on its walls. A man in his sixties, dressed in jungle exploration gear, was walking alongside a much younger man. _

"_It is most fortunate that Mr. Ferguson stumbled upon this ancient temple." The older man said to the younger man. "Too bad that Enrique declined to enter it with us."_

"_You know those Pokemon Watchers, Dr. McCambridge." The younger man said. "They're all for looking for rare Pokemon to sketch but when it comes to actually exploring, they don't have the stomach for it."_

"_Ken, there is no need to badmouth watchers." McCambridge_ _scolded Ken. "Without them, we'd never have found the Arceus Cathedral of Sinnoh."_

"_I know, sir." Ken replied._

"_Too bad you didn't need get to meet Mr. Ferguson." McCambridge said. "I believe the two of you would have made good friends."_

_Before Ken could reply, an incomprehensible yell signals the two to a large chamber with a large ornately decorated box in the center. From the design of the chamber, any moron could tell that this room had some sort of religious significance. The box in the center of the room had rusty chains attached to it as if the ones who had chained the box were afraid of whatever was in the box might get out. A few of the crew members had already began to take bolt cutters to the chains which snapped quite easily. It was apparent that Ken was uneasy about this but the doctor was overly ambitious about it._

_When the final chain was snapped, the lid of the box shot off like a cork out of a bottle and an eerie glow began to pulse from it. A bright glowing object rose from the box and the doctor turned to Ken with a face wrought with fear._

"_DOCTOR!" Ken yelled._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The monitor went to static but Barbara didn't shut it off until an audible roar could be heard. Elm's face was filled with shock.

"Now you know why I had to silence the third." She told him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Four shot glasses were lined in a row and Porygon3 glared at them. The crystalline monster looked at Larowak.

_**You actually expect me to drink these.**_ Porygon3 said to him. _**You have to be out of your fracking mind.**_

"You're the one who made me do the three shots of Jager." Larowak said to him.

Porygon3 sighed and grabbed the first glass with his telekinesis. The monster immediately began to slug down the contents of the first glass as well as the second glass. After the third glass was slugged down with a case of the shakes, Larowak saw the fourth shot glass begin to shake as Porygon3 tried to grab a hold of it.

"Having problems, genius?" He asked.

_**Thish alkahol ishn't af...aff...**_ Porygon3 tried to say before falling face first to the floor.

Larowak picked up the shot glass and looked down at Porygon3. "I guess the old joke is true. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila..." He said to the unconscious crystalline monster before slamming down the contents of that glass. "Floor."

Just then, a figure walked into the room. Larowak could tell from the outline that it was female. She was dressed in skin tight black leather with black leather boots and two white chakrams were attached to a belt on her waist. Her fingernails seemed to resemble claws and a tan fur-covered feline face could be seen. Long, flowing black hair perfectly framed her face and it seemed to move with her. She grasped one of the bottles in her hand.

"It seems like you and Pops had fun." She said sarcastically.

"Meowatrix, your Pops can't hold his liquor." Larowak told her. "Where were you?"

Meowatrix shrugged her shoulders. "No where special." She purred. "I just had to get this little blue crystal Swablu statue that I just _had_ to have."

Before Larowak could reply, the massively heavy doors that led into the innermost part of Professor Locust's laboratory opened with Locust strolling out of them. He looked down and saw Porygon3 on the floor. The insectoid professor shook his head with disdain before bringing his gaze over to Larowak and Meowatrix.

"I see that you are adjusting well." Locust said to Meowatrix.

"Yes, Professor." Meowatrix answered him.

Turning his attention to Larowak, Locust continued. "Larowak, I need data regarding the Red Ranger's Togetic Soul. _Acquire it!_"

Larowak was visibly confused. "But sir..." He said before Locust somehow teleported across the room, grabbed Larowak by the throat, heaved the muscular monster into a nearby wall, and lifted him up.

"_ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?!"_ Locust yelled at the monster.

"No sir," Larowak said. "But how am I suppose to get this data?"

"_USE YOUR IMAGINATION!"_ Locust shouted at him.

The insectoid monster pulled Larowak away from the wall and hurled him across the room. Larowak crashed into some equipment causing a shower of sparks to erupt from the equipment. Without looking, Locust re-entered his inner sanctum and Meowatrix began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Larowak asked her.

"I don't want to be you when you fail." Meowatrix said leaving the laboratory.

"We'll let the Taurosine has to say about that." Larowak said to himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A plume of smoke could be seen coming from the direction of Celadon City as Ashley and Femore continued their training. Femore was the first one to notice it and gestured to Ashley who looked over.

"Oh no." Ashley said. "We've got to help."

Femore nodded and the two began to run before Femore clutched his side in pain. The new ranger stopped and saw her newfound friend in pain. He gazed back at her.

"Go Ashley." He said. "I'll be okay. We just got a little overzealous in our training. I left something at your house so that your little hacker of a brother could help you."

"_Yah Sis, I'm here."_ Sam told her over her comm.

"Little bro, what exactly did he leave at home?" Ashley asked.

"_This really sweet laptop and I'm using my hands-free unit to talk to you right now."_ Samuel said to her. _"I have to ask Mr. Femore if I can keep this."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Taurosine was essentially a Minotaur-like beast but with the curved horns similar to the Pokemon for whom he was based upon. He was wrecking a section of the city in his attempt to draw the attention of the Poke Rangers along with a squad of normal Chimerans. Taurosine charged into a car causing the car to explode in a violent display of pyrotechnics.

"Damn, what does it take for five or six spandex wearing fools to show up!" He exclaimed.

Ashley ran out in front of the monster. "Man, I heard Hoss and Little Joe lost a few head of cattle but this is ridiculous." She joked at the monster.

Furious, the Taurosine raised his fists. "I hate that show!" He yelled. "Chimerans, destroy that ranger."

The Chimerans turned their attention away from the debris that they were creating and ran towards the Shadow Ranger. Ashley let out a giggle.

"Might as well be sending Red Shirts." Ashley said to herself as she jumped into the battle.

Ashley rolled over the back of the first Chimeran and slashed another of the dreadful minions with her Shadow Sabers. She attacked the first Chimeran and using another Chimeran as a stepping stone, Ashley leapt over the crowd of Chimerans. She puts her two Shadow Sabers together and the hilts of the sabers bent down as a trigger formed on them. Ashley aimed the conjoined weapons at the Chimerans.

"Shadow Sabers, Dual Blast Mode!" She exclaimed firing energy bolts at the monstrous henchmen.

The energy blasts rocketed the Chimerans into the air before crashing with a thud. Ashley separated her Sabers and raised them into the air. Taurosine raised his fists into the air as the monster had anticipated her to fall within its attack range. The Shadow Ranger then seemed to disappear from his sight and confused, Taurosine lowered his massive fists and began to look around for her. He screamed in pain as the ranger seemed to appear out of no where and slashed him with her swords. The force of the blow hurled the monster into the air. Ashley teleported above him and energy charged into her Shadow Sabers.

"Teleport Shadow Strike!" She yelled.

She then struck the Taurosine six times and with each attack teleporting to a different part of him. When sparks began to fly from the monster, Ashley teleported to the ground. Behind her, the Taurosine fell to the ground and exploded.

"Oh yah!" She exclaimed twirling her Shadow Sabers in the air.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Larowak scowled at the screen as he saw the Shadow Ranger doing her little victory celebration. Meowatrix was laughing hysterically behind him and he began to growl.

"What's so fracking funny?!" He yelled at her.

"Not only do you completely fail to get the Red Ranger to even show up, you somehow manage to find that there is a new Shadow Ranger and she destroys your monster without backup from other rangers." Meowatrix managed to say before bursting out into another fit of laughter. "This is a prime example of Murphy's Law."

Without retaliating against her, Larowak activated the Genome Resequencer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A green beam of light was shot down from space onto the remains of the Taurosine which caused in to grow tall. Ashley stopped twirling her sabers and stared up at the monster. She almost dropped the sabers when Samuel called her.

"_Sis, you have three Geno Blast Zords at your disposal."_ Samuel said to her. _"They're a Gengar, a Marowak, and a Skarmony. Just think about three crystal Poke balls and they should appear."_

Ashley concentrated on that image and the Poke Balls formed in her hands, one in her left and two in her right. She hurled the trio of Poke Balls into the air.

"GENGAR! MAROWAK! SKARMONY!" She yelled. "I CHOOSE YOU!"

The crystalline Poke Balls cracked open and the three Geno Blast Zords materialized. She gazed up at the Zords with amazement.

"_Sis...you still have to deal with that evil mutant Tauros."_ Samuel reminded her.

"Right." She replied to him. "Okay, Gengar, Marowak, and Skarmony! Combine!"

The main body of the Skarmony Zord hollowed out as the Marowak Zord compressed down with the skull-covered head of the Zord lowered across itself to fit into the newly created opening. The Skarmony's long neck and head rotated around to act as the Megazord's left arm as another arm shot out of its right side. Raising its hands to its mouth as if it was laughing, the Gengar Zord leapt to where the Skarmony Zord formally had its neck to become the Megazord's head. The normally bird legs of the Skarmony Zord transformed to appear more stable and human-like. Ashley leapt into the Megazord to find a strange pair of gloves and a strange pair of boots had formed over her ranger costume. She moved her right hand fingers to find the Megazord replicated the movement and she swung her left arm outward to find a similar response from the Megazord. Ashley even noticed that the Skarmony Zord's wings responded to her commands as if they were attached to her.

"Cool." She said to herself. "Skarowak Megazord!"

The Taurosine charged at her and the Skarowak Megazord quickly dodged out of the way. Quickly turning around, the monster beat its chest and roared at her. Ashley found the skull head of the Marowak Zord was detachable and took it in the Megazord's right hand.

"47 Spin!" She exclaimed hurling the skull head at the Taurosine. The skull-covered head spun around and struck the Taurosine forty-seven times before returning to the Skarowak Megazord which quickly reattached it. The beak of the Skarmony Zord began to spin. "Drill Peck!" The Skarowak Megazord charged at the Taurosine and finished off the monster as it exploded after the attack.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp, Ken, Gwen, Enrique, Jen, and Cassandra walked into the Omni Base's command center laughing. Barbara smiled when she saw them. It was always good to see them having a good time despite what might happen.

"I still can't believe we were able to pull off the rock band cover." Gwen said.

"Rather an odd coincidence that Cassandra can sing like she does and all of us knew how to play an instrument." Ken said before looking at Cassandra. "How do we know how?"

"Simple, I got the skills from this stoner band that was in the next room." Cassandra told him. "I then put the knowledge and skill in your minds."

Jen grasped Cassandra's arm. "How could you do that to those people?" She asked.

"Oh, relax." Cassandra answered her brushing it off. "Let's just say that their normal audience is cruising at the right altitude not to notice."

The rest of the rangers began to talk about the experience except Cassandra whose attention was drawn to the main screen where she saw an unknown Megazord taking down a monster. The green skinned woman walked over to Barbara.

"When did this occur?" Cassandra asked concerned.

"About an hour ago, we're now reviewing the data we received on the Skarowak Megazord but that's not the biggest concern I have." Barbara said punching a few commands into a keyboard. An image of the Shadow Ranger could be seen on the screen. "Before you ask, we have no idea who she is. I'm going to tell the other rangers about..."

Cassandra grabbed Barbara's nearest arm and both women's eyes glowed the same color of green as Cassandra's skin. "_No you're not going to tell them anything._" Cassandra said to her.

"_I don't need to tell them anything._" Barbara said to Cassandra.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Larowak was hurled across the laboratory like a rag doll. It wasn't the pain that he was experiencing at the moment that was affecting him the most but the fact that he had failed the Professor once again. Despite the pale light of the laboratory, Locust's arm blade seemed to glisten as the Professor made his way towards the mutant.

"You have _failed_ me again." Locust said. "I can not afford _failure_ in my work. There is too much at stake."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Larowak pleaded with Locust for forgiveness. "It won't happen again."

Locust drew closer to the mutant general. Larowak cowered at his master's feet praying for the Professor to be merciful. The arm blade of the insectoid Professor raised into the air preparing for the strike before Meowatrix walked into the room.

"Before you decide to lay off part of your work force permanently, you may want to look at this." Meowatrix said tapping a few commands into what looked like a remote data terminal pad.

On the main screen, a very complex formula appeared as well as relevant data pertaining to it. Larowak found his master drawn to the screen like a Venomoth to flame. Locust stared at the screen.

"_Where_ did you _find this_?" Locust asked her.

"After taking the liberty of familiarizing myself with your laboratory's computer operating system, I began hacking into several government databases and came across this. Thanks to the Mossdeep Space Agency, we have this energy pattern." Meowatrix explained. "I believe that you, Professor, know exactly what it is."

Furious, Locust said. "I do and this increases the need I have for the Togetic Soul data." Locust turned towards Larowak. "I can no longer afford _failure_ such as this."

Meowatrix placed her right hand on Locust's shoulder. "Professor, do not blame Larowak for the failure." She said to him. "Your son reintroduced an element that was unanticipated to say the least. Besides, I believe _I_ can get what you need."

"Let me get one thing straight with you, Meowatrix." Locust told her. "The rangers need to survive for if I fail to stop what caused that energy pattern, they are this world's only hope."

Locust walked back towards his inner sanctum and only when the doors to it had closed did Larowak chose to get up. He walked over to Meowatrix who had settled into a chair in front of a terminal.

"Why?" He asked her.

"It has nothing to do with loyalty if that is what you mean, Larowak." Meowatrix snapped at him. "You still have your uses but in this instance, a scalpel is needed rather than your sword."

Larowak left her as she began her work. On the screen, a blue menu could be seen before a large red box appeared dead center. The box read: **ACCESS DENIED!!!** Meowatrix smiled, a bit of fang showed.

"Not for long, love." She said to herself proceeding to type in commands.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Here you go, sir." The attendant said with an arm extended out with a foam cup held in his hand. "Double-Caff, Mocha-chino Latte."

Femore paid for his drink and took it from the attendant. "Thank you." He said.

He began to walk away from the coffee cart and noticed a few odd flashes of green. People began to disperse as a familiar blonde woman walked towards them. Femore took a sip of his drink. He just knew this was going to be a long day.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at him.

"Attempting to get some caffeine into me." Femore said raising the drink to his lips but before he could take the drink, the cup seemed to be propel itself out of his hand and crash into a wall spilling its contents. He lowered his shoulders and shook his head. "Did you have to do that?"

"Answer my damn question." Cassandra said to him. "Who is she?"

Femore grabbed his sword and drew it out of its sheath. "I will not tell you." He said.

Cassandra had a half-grin on her face. "You will." She said before charging at her brother. In an attempt to block her, Femore swung his sword out and heard a metallic clang. His sword had just struck the activation node of her gauntlet morpher. She simply smiled up at him. "Emerald Empress! Geno Power!"

In a flash of light, she morphed and Femore was slashed across the chest by the Emerald Katana that was held in Cassandra's hand. Staggered back by the force of the blow, he brought his sword to bear.

"I hate to do this, Sis, but you leave me no choice." He said to her as flames began to envelope his weapon. "Fire Spin." Femore slashed through the air hurling the flames at his sister.

Cassandra screamed in pain as the flames circled around her. She then began to feel something shift within her and she knew what it was. The white on her uniform quickly went gold and she roared. "GENO-MAX OVERDRIVE!" The burst of energy dissipated the aftereffects of the Fire Spin attack. She got back onto her feet and changed her Emerald Katana into the Emerald Whip.

"Ah oh." Femore said.

"Now, where were we?" She asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

While computer viruses weren't her thing, Meowatrix quickly loaded the Cookie Monster virus into the Omni Base's operating system. Ms. Parker had been trying to lock her out but she wasn't ready to fail her mission without a fight.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Great, we've got a hacker in our systems." Barbara said to herself. "Memo to self: fire computer security guy."

Right now, a blue Pac-Man clone was moving across all of the screen gobbling up the following text: GIVE ME COOKIE!. An entire team of computer technicians were almost to the point of bashing in their own skulls trying to figure out how to stop this virus that was disabling their computers. Shapp, Ken, Gwen, Jen, and Enrique were trying to help where they could but computer security technicians they weren't. Gwen was sitting at one of the computer terminals becoming extremely baffled.

"Give me cookie, give me cookie, give me cookie." She repeated what was stated on the screen frustrated. "Fine, you want a cookie." She said beginning to type. "Here's your damn cookie!"

As soon as she hit the enter key, the system was restored to normal and Barbara seemed to teleport behind Gwen.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked.

"I got frustrated and typed in Cookie." Gwen told her. "Apparently, it worked."

Barbara looked over at the chief of computer security and said. "You're fired."

Off in a corner with Ken, Enrique laughed. "You know, I bet Cassandra is a bit miffed at Femore right now."

"Why do you say that?" Ken asked. "Those two have the best sibling bond that I've ever seen in a brother and sister."

Enrique shrugged. "Just a strange feeling I have." He replied.

The alarm began to blare loudly as a live video stream filled the main screen showing Cassandra in her Emerald Empress Ranger form fighting her own brother. Jennifer was stunned to see deep gashes had formed on Femore and blood could be seen slowly flowing out.

"Do you _always_ have to be right?!" Ken yelled at Enrique.

"We don't have time for that." Barbara said. "Division 9 has just brought their prototype transporter online and they've worked out all the kinks. That should cut down on travel time substantially."

"Division 9!" Enrique exclaimed. "They can't build with Lincoln Logs without setting them on fire."

"Trust me it works." Barbara said to him. "Now go!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Damn!" Meowatrix shouted pounding her fists into the keyboard. "I've only half the data before I was locked out. They must have a computer genius who must dissected my virus like a research specimen."

_**Having problems, my dear?**_ Porygon3 asked her. The crystalline monster had only recently awakened from his drunken stupor and was being rather cranky.

"No, father." She replied clearly frustrated. "I do have other ways of getting what I need."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Emerald Whip lashed out again and struck Femore fiercely creating another deep gash. Femore's grip on his sword was released and the bone sword clattered to the ground. He struggled to get back to his feet but another pair of strikes from his sister's weapon sent him back to the ground.

"Tell me who she is and this stops." Cassandra said to him coldly. "You had no right choosing another ranger.

Femore glared at his sister. "Lynn was the one who chose her." Femore told his sister. "I am merely carrying out her final wishes."

"Then tell me who she is." Cassandra said to him.

"Maybe I should tell Shapp everything I know." He replied.

"Then, you leave me with no choice brother." Cassandra told him.

Cassandra lashed out with her Emerald Whip but instead of it striking her brother first, the whip struck his sword shattering the blade as if it was made out of glass. She reverted her weapon back into its katana mode and brought it to her brother's throat.

"Any final words?" She asked.

"I do!" A girl's voice yelled. "Shadow Sabers, Dual Blast Mode!"

The new Shadow Ranger teleported directly in front of Cassandra and fired her weapon at Cassandra's chest at point-blank range repeatedly. She was blown back as the Shadow Ranger fired. When Cassandra was finally able to stabilize herself, she saw the Shadow Ranger charging at her with two Shadow Sabers. Cassandra grabbed a white sedan that was parked on the streets and hurled it at the Shadow Ranger. This new ranger teleported to the sedan and sliced through it with her weapons. However, the gas tank was hit and the car became a fireball. Cassandra let her shoulders down as she thought she could relax. Then, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Was that the best you could do?" The same voice asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_You'd better hurry."_ Barbara said over the comm. _"The new Shadow Ranger just G.M.Oed and I don't think Cassandra can last long against her."_

"We're hurrying as fast as we can." Shapp replied into his morpher before shutting off the comm. He turned to see Enrique was patting himself down. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure everything is still where it should be." He answered. "Division 9 can't boil water without instructions."

Shapp, Ken, Gwen, Jen, and Enrique were morphed as they were running down the streets of Celadon City to where Cassandra was fighting the Shadow Ranger. They had just rounded a corner when two spinning disks sliced through a pair of streetlights. The streetlight poles crashed across the road hitting each other as they went down. Shapp looked to see a lithe female figure walking towards them. The discs that had taken out the streetlights flew back towards her which she swiftly plucked from the air. She was dressed in skin tight black leather with black leather boots and two white chakrams were attached to a belt on her waist. Her fingernails seemed to resemble claws and a tan fur-covered feline face could be seen. Long, flowing black hair perfectly framed her face and it seemed to move with her.

"Talk about a cat suit." Ken said.

"Who are you?" Shapp asked the feline woman who was in front of them.

"My name is Meowatrix." She said to them. "Red Ranger, you will battle me utilizing your Togetic Soul. This battle will not be to the death. If you win, I'll give you the Swablu Soul."

Meowatrix pulled a small black box out from a compartment on her belt and opened it. A blue glow could be seen coming from it and Enrique took a step forward feeling drawn towards it.

"I'm sorry." Shapp said. "We're in a hurry."

"I am only interested in fighting you, Red Ranger." Meowatrix said. "The rest of the rangers may leave."

Suddenly, a series of powerful explosions rocked the group and they were hurled to the ground. As they got up, they saw what looked like Porygon3 but the crystalline monster was different this time. It looked as though the monster had been carved out of obsidian. The monster raised an arm and an army of obsidian sprites teleported into the area. Shapp looked over to Meowatrix to see that the cat lady was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" She hollered at Porygon3.

_**I'm merely going to destroy the Poke Rangers. You see, Meowatrix. Unlike the Professor, I intend to rule this world with an iron fist.**_ Porygon3 said to her extending an arm outward.

"Not exactly going to be easy when you don't have hands." Enrique said cracking a joke at Porygon3.

Not paying any attention, Meowatrix said to the crystalline monster realizing what it intended to do. "You intend to betray him."

_**What did you expect me to do?**_ He asked her rhetorically. _**He is a fool that must be destroyed right after the Poke Rangers are out of my way. Using Moon Stone energy, I've enhanced myself and my Sprites to near-perfection. The rangers will fall today.**_

Looking over her shoulder at the Poke Rangers, Meowatrix said. "Since he is a traitor and trying to kill all of you as well, I believe it would be in our best interests to work together to destroy him."

"After what that asshole has done, it would be our pleasure." Shapp told her.

_**ATTACK!!!**_ Porygon3 yelled.

The two chakrams seemed to appear in Meowatrix's hands and they ignited with dark flames. As she ran towards Porygon3 and his army of sprites, she hurled the chakrams in front of her. They swiftly returned to her after taking out ten of the smaller crystalline monsters. She spun around and quickly dispatched another sprite as she checked to see how the rangers were doing. Shapp, Gwen, Ken, and Jennifer had engaged their Soul Powers as Enrique had used his Geno-Max Overdrive ability but these new Dark Sprites were more powerful than what they had faced in the past. Suddenly, Enrique rushed her and pushed her out of the way as Porygon3 fired a barrage of black crystals spikes at her. The spikes detonated against Enrique who demorphed from the blow and when Meowatrix saw his face, pain shot through her head as "memories" began to surface.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Enrique, they're beautiful." A female voice said. "Wherever did you find blue roses?"_

_Meowatrix could see slim human fingers picking through oddly colored blue roses and Enrique beaming a smile at her._

"_Well, I had to go to this really unfriendly place." He told her. "Do you like them?"_

"_You idiot, I love them." The female voice said. "Hey, I got tickets to that wrestl—."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Meowatrix grabbed her head yelling in pain. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Still screaming in pain, she grabbed her chakrams and charged towards Porygon3 plowing through several sprites as she went. With the chakrams ignited in that strange black flame and spinning at a power saw like pace, she began striking the crystalline monster fiercely chewing away at the crystal monster.

"Rangers! All the sprites are connected to Porygon3!" She yelled to them as she managed to hurl Porygon3 into the air. Meowatrix fell to one knee as the pain in her head increased substantially.

Ken brought his Absol Soul Scythe into striking position and leapt into the air after the crystalline monster. "PORYGON3! FOR ALL OF YOUR CRIMES! FOR ALL THE PAIN AND MISERY YOU'VE CAUSED! IT'S TIME TO FACE THE REAPER!" He bellowed as he drew nearer to his target. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!"

With the strike of Ken's weapon, Porygon3 and the sprites detonated releasing the Moon Stone energy. Jen protected Enrique by picking him and shielding him from the resulting shockwaves that occurred. The shockwaves hurled the rangers away and reverting them back to normal in the process as a portion of the city was destroyed. Grunting, Shapp picked himself up as Enrique, Gwen, and Jen stumbled over to him.

"Where's Ken?" Shapp asked.

They made their way back to where they had fought to see a massive impact crater with a prone human body in it. Gwen and Jennifer both grimaced in pain at the though that another of their friends might have died in battle.

"Mor...phine..." Ken spoke.

"KEN!" The four rangers yelled running to his aid.

Enrique grabbed Ken who yelled in pain. "Quit that!" He yelled. "I think I might have broke half the bones in my body."

"Don't scare us like that." Gwen said to him planting a kiss on Ken's forehead.

"I don't think I have to." Ken said weakly pointing away from them.

The five of them looked to see the Imperial Megazord and the Skarowak Megazord had began to battle.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Cassandra immediately took the offensive and pounded the Skarowak Megazord with a devastating shield and lance combo before finishing her attack with a Solar Beam. The Skarowak Megazord fell to the ground and Ashley screamed as she fell.

"_Give up!"_ Cassandra exclaimed. _"You should never have been given that morpher."_

"_Don't give up, sis." _Samuel said over her comm. _"I have a stupid idea that just might work."_

"Little bro, all the ideas that you say are stupid tend to always work." Ashley replied to him.

"_I've been thinking about those kinetic devices that are attached to your hands and feet."_ Samuel said. _"If they replicate your basic movements, they might be able to replicate one of your ranger abilities. Try Geno-Max Overdriving."_

Concentrating on that ability, Ashley felt herself surge once again with the energy and golden plate armor materialized on the Skarowak Megazord. She picked herself up along with the Megazord and charged at the Imperial Megazord. Ashley could see the flower on the Imperial Megazord begin to glow with energy.

"Not again, bitch!" She yelled. "DISABLE!"

A small explosion occurred in the flower bulb as the energy was released within itself causing extensive damage. Ashley grabbed the Marowak Skull.

"47 Spin!" She shouted hurling the skull at her enemy. As the attack began on the Imperial Megazord, Ashley drove the Skarmony arm into the damaged flower bulb of the Venusaur Zord component of the Megazord. "Drill Peck!"

Cassandra was automatically ejected as energy crackled around the Megazord. Ashley pulled out the Skarmony arm and kicked the Imperial Megazord down to the ground where it separated explosively. Jennifer found her sister on the ground clutching her arm in pain. Simply looking at the arm, she could tell it was broken.

"Sis, what the hell happened?" Jennifer asked her.

"I came here and asked Femore about the Shadow Ranger which I knew he had to be involved with somehow but he attacked." Cassandra said to Jen looking shocked. "I was able to get the upper hand on him soon after but then, she showed up. I wasn't a match for her."

Jen turned her gaze up at the Skarowak Megazord as it walked away. Her face was riddled with confusion.

"Why?" She asked herself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Locust sat hunched over in a massive chair within his inner sanctum. His hands, or at least what was left of them, were attempting to open a small golden locket that appeared to have been severely scarred up from several previous attempts. A few tears could be seen rolling from his eyes as his attempts became even more futile. Then, a pair of tan hands with small claws instead of fingernails reached into his grasp and opened the clasp for him. Locust gazed into the photographs that was held within it. He recognized how he once looked but that wasn't what he was looking for. It was the picture of the red-haired woman that he had been desperately trying to see.

"Your wife?" Meowatrix asked.

"Yes." Locust said with his normally gravelly voice seeming choked up at the thought of her. With a single clawed appendage, he touched her picture. "Everything I've done was for her."

"She's very beautiful." Meowatrix said before changing the subject. "I obtained the Togetic Soul data just as I said I would but it wasn't easy."

Carefully closing the locket, Locust put the locket's chain back around his neck. "Good, I'm afraid what might happen if we can't stop them soon enough." He said to her.

"What did they do, sir?" Meowatrix asked curious.

"They killed my _Miranda_ and tried to do the same to my _children_ but I managed to drive them off." Locust explained to her. "Their leader, Tatsuya, said that they would return. I had to be ready for them. If we fail, Meowatrix, then we have to trust that the trait that Poke Rangers have at overcoming all odds continues."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A red Ditto poked its head out of a little girl's backpack as the pack was set down on a wooden dock on a lake. The little girl was dressed in blue jeans, white sneakers, and a green shirt with her hair pulled back in pig tails. She sat down on the edge of the dock with her legs over the side. In the water, a few Magikarp poked out of the water looking up at her. She reached into the backpack and plucked out a loaf of bread and began to tear pieces off.

"Come and get it." She said as she scattered the pieces into the water. The Magikarp in the water happily began to eat as the little girl giggled. "Big brother was right, Kamelion. These Magikarp love to see me."

She then began to hear someone clapping a distance behind her and the little girl turned her head to see a strange lady at the other end of the dock. The lady had the whitest hair and skin that she had thought even possible. With a waist length braid that had sable black ribbon, she was wearing a black and white tunic with rather full wing-like sleeves and similar pants. Something about her was creeping the little girl out.

"My, my, my, you must be the smartest girl in your class." She said to the little girl who was now standing back onto the dock. "Catherine, you're coming with me one way or another."

"NO!" The little girl screamed at her. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The woman merely crossed her arms and the way that she was looking at Catherine might remind someone of an Arbok looking at a Rattata. She took a few steps towards the little girl.

"I was hoping that you would have been reasonable but as I can see now, you humans are anything but." She stated to Catherine before bringing a hand to her left ear where a small round communications device could be seen. "Eliza, your move."

In a streak of blue, a winged woman plucked Catherine off the dock. Catherine struggled in vain as she tried to escape the woman's tight grip. Finally, she realized she had one last hope.

"KAMELION!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP ME!"

The white-haired woman looked at Catherine's backpack to see a little red Ditto crawl out of it and in a flash of white light, the Ditto transformed to take on the appearance of Catherine's older brother.

"My, my, my, what an excellent duplication." She told Kamelion.

Kamelion recreated the morpher he'd previously used and morphed. He withdrew his version of the Blaziken Brand and charged at the woman who seemed to float out of the way of his strike.

"My, my, my." She said to him clearly annoyed. "The little Ditto wants to play Poke Ranger, is that it? Well, I don't have time to play with you right now but I do have someone who'd be more than happy to."

The woman gestured towards the woods where a massive figure charged out and speared Kamelion to the ground. Groggy, Kamelion looked up at his new foe. His new foe wore a grey vest and a pair of blue and grey spiked pants. Like the strange woman, he was barefoot. His hair was light shade of blue and even stranger was the fact that a blue gemstone seemed to be embedded in his chest. This man's figure seemed as though he'd be a instant favorite for any defensive line. Standing at what appeared to be over eight feet tall, the strange woman could only reach his upper arm with her hand. She grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Diamond, I assume this won't be a problem?" She asked him.

"No problem." Mr. Diamond said. His accent sounded like a classic Russian Mafia enforcer as well as his manners of speech. "Little Pokemon, no problem. Mirael report to Tatsuya."

"Of course." Mirael said to him before looking at Kamelion. "Try not to make a mess when you die."

Mirael seemed to vanish into thin air as Mr. Diamond edged closer to him.

"ROAR OF TIME!!"

"_NEXT TIME ON POKE RANGERS: GENO BLAST: As if the problems they were facing with Femore's supposed betrayal weren't bad enough, Shapp's stepmother calls and informs him that his sister had been kidnaped. Shapp, along with Ken, Gwen, Jen, Enrique, and Cassandra journey to Shapp's hometown to try to find her. Meanwhile, Femore is recovering from Cassandra's vicious attack on him in Ashley's home basement and the new Ranger hears about Catherine's kidnaping on the news. Immediately, she rushes into judging Locust responsible and infiltrates his lab trying to find the little girl but what else might she find. _


	15. Through The Fire And Flames

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear (A.K.A. Cure Black 2000), Phantom Huntress, and Thomas Drovin respectively.

Episode 15

Through The Fire And Flames

It almost seemed as though his world was in a fog. After Shapp heard the news, his stepmother hung up the phone and he collapsed against the wall. None of it seemed as though it could be real and he began to sob. He didn't know how long he'd been crying when Ken put a hand on his right shoulder.

"I heard about it on the news." Ken said to him.

"So you know then." Shapp replied.

"Shapp, my grandfather used to tell me those old mythological stories when I was little. There's one where this king's sister is taken by an evil god and he and his closest friends go to rescue her." Ken told Shapp. "It wasn't the bonds of friendship that helped them save not only the king's sister as well as themselves, it was the bonds of family that they had formed on the battlefield."

Shapp looked up at Ken. His eyes were still tearful. "And the point of story time is?" He asked.

"Well, I think Gwen is the one who said it best." Ken said with a hint of a smile. "When are we going to save our little sister?"

**Take The Past**

(Show Locust Getting Blasted By An Arcanine off the cliff)

**Throw It Out And Let It Go**

(Shapp Edison created by Thomas Drovin. Show Shapp unmorphed drop-kicking Larowak in the chest and morphed)

**Carry On**

(Ken Hiroshikawa created by Yankee Blaze. Show Ken unmorphed punching a Chimera and morphed.)

**We're Stronger Than You'll Ever Know**

(Enrique Ferguson created by Psyduck Ranger. Show Enrique unmorphed helping Elm up Mt. Silver and morphed fighting his mirror universe self.)

**That's The Deal**

(Jennifer Taylor created by CureBlack 2000. Show Jen unmorphed on her Pidgeot and morphed.)

**You Won't Face Facts**

(Gwen Harper created by Mimi-Tachikawa-Sincerity. Show Gwen unmorphed trying to free her mother and morphed.)

**You Want To Get Yours**

(Cassandra Locust created by me. Ashley Rivera created by Phantom Huntress. Tri-Split Screen and show both unmorphed.)

**You Better Watch Your Back**

(Show Locust, Larowak, and Porygon3 standing next to each other. Switch towards Space to see five figures hidden in shadow.)

**They Want Domination**

(Show All Seven Rangers Get Blasted To The Ground)

**They Want Our Submission**

(Five-Way Split-Screen and show Shapp, Ken, Enrique, Jennifer, and Gwen engaging their Poke Souls)

**We Got To Roll The Dice**

(Soul Zords combine to become the SoulFire Megazord.)

**Never Look Back**

(SoulFire Megazord destroys a random monster)

**And Never Think Twice**

(Gwen, using her Torkoal Soul, attacks Larowak with her Inferno Tornado)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(Cassandra, after Geno-Max Overdrives, and whips through a crowd of Chimerans

**Poke Rangers, Never Give Up!**

(Shapp uses the battlizer)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(The Rangers gather around the Geno-Max Blaster)

**Geno Blast Rangers Will Never Give In!**

(All Seven Rangers pose with weapons out. Shadow Ranger is seen with two Shadow Sabers pointed downward.)

**We'll Show You How!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

For the sake of putting them in a format that is best viewable for those in a lower plane of existence, he walked into a pure-white room to see that she was still hard at work at the console. He could see from the many holographic screens had been brought up with each one of them showing a different action sequence. She had a slim build with pale blue hair. If a human were to try to guess her ethnic background, it would be Asian.

"You are not suppose to be in here anymore." She said to him.

"Anara, my dear. I did not think that I needed anyone's permission." He told her.

"You've failed this project forty-six times, Daven." Anara said to him. "Your edits have proven highly ineffective."

Daven placed his hands on her shoulders. "My dear, my edits simply needed time to work." Daven said to her, a clear attempt to intimidate her was apparent.

"Then, why did your variations destroy themselves?" She asked him. His hands quickly raised away from her shoulder.

Daven moved closer to one of the holo-screens. On the holo-screen, a male pink ranger could be seen fighting against a squad of Chimerans. He pointed a finger towards it.

"I recognize this variation." He said walking over to it. "Gay Ken Hiroshikawa, right?"

"Close, it is the gay Enrique Ferguson. He and his life partner, the Yellow Ranger Ken, are about to be killed in this footage." Anara calmly said. As if on cue, an explosion occurred hurtling the two male rangers into the air. They demorphed when they fell to the ground and it was apparent that they were dead. The screen changed to a female Red Geno Blast Ranger fighting Femore. She swung outwards with the Blaziken Brand but the move was blocked as an apparently water-based slash struck her down causing her to demorph. Daven noticed that it was Gwen Harper, one of his favorite denizens of the lower planes of existence. The holo-screen was deactivated as Femore's sword could be seen coming downwards. "Now, you understand what I mean."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It took a while to get to Shapp's hometown as Division 9's transporter tried to transport a live grenade. Unfortunately, the Heisenberg Compensator was destroyed because of this and the Geno Flyers were utilized to go there. They landed the Flyers in a secure Silph Co hanger and immediately began their new mission. The general plan was that Shapp and Ken were to go to Shapp's parents' house while Jen and Gwen went to the police station to see if they could find out anything that hadn't been released to the general public. As for Enrique, he'd decided to try a few of his less than reputable sources of information which was why he was now ducking for cover as several hundreds of rounds of ammunition were being emptied in his direction.

"Oh, screw this." Enrique said to himself as the bullets were whizzing past his head. He flicked his wrist summoning his morpher. "Geno Blast! Fire Up!"

The shooters were definitely caught off guard as Enrique charged out from behind his cover at his assailants. He grabbed one of the shooters and hurled him at the other. The one he was after, a known informant who went by the street name of Little Sneasel, was attempting to load an antique AK-47 variant but found the gun was jammed for some reason. Enrique took his Relicanth Rapier and sliced the weapon in two. Little Sneasel dropped the destroyed weapon quickly and held up his hands.

"I surrender." Little Sneasel said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Locust walked back into the main chamber of his laboratory where Larowak and Meowatrix were waiting for him. The two mutants seemed a bit anxious but were ready for his commands.

"Oak has been a great help with completing Plan B." Locust explained to them. "With the Galactic Warriors' arrival, it may be our last hope in defeating them. But now, the problem lies in administering it. Any suggestions?"

Larowak brought his head up. "Master, we have one hundred million Chimerans in cold storage." He informed his master.

"And your point?" Locust asked.

"Our previous plans in fighting the Poke Rangers were similar to other plans that have been used many times over." Larowak continued to explain. "My suggestion is that we find the location of where the Red Ranger will be and send a million Chimerans raining down onto him. I know that this is risky but the best way to do this is to overwhelm the Rangers with sheer numbers."

"Do it but remember Larowak, the rangers must not be harmed after they demorph. I will need the Red Ranger alive in order to administer Plan B." Locust said returning to his inner chamber.

Larowak immediately left the laboratory and Meowatrix went over to the control panel where the main viewer was focused this time on Gwen and Jen. The pink and yellow rangers were at the police station. Meowatrix sighed.

"I don't know." She said to herself. "Something isn't right."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Great, we went into a police station and surprise, they all look alike." Gwen exclaimed.

As usual, it seemed to Gwen as if every Officer Jenny was inside the station. Jen didn't seem to be worried. One of the Jennies waved Jen and Gwen by and they continued on to an office.

"Lt. Jennifer Annabelle Whitten." Gwen read the nameplate on the door. "How is she going to help?"

"She's family." Jen answered Gwen as if that was all that was needed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp sat down on the edge of his little sister's bed and stared at the posters on the wall. One of the posters caught his eye. Strangely enough, it was of a Noctowl playing chess. It seemed familiar but didn't also. He was miserable by the fact that his parents weren't home right now but he knew this was probably the best way to talk to his father about why what he was doing right now may have a bearing on his little sister's kidnaping.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" He heard Ken yell from the living room.

Shapp ran downstairs to see Meowatrix fighting with Ken. The two were tearing through the house destroying everything in their path. Shapp quickly morphed and stopped the fight by drop-kicking the feline felon through his stepmother's ornately engraved picture window. He leapt out the window and held her to the ground.

"Oh kinky." Meowatrix purred at him. Shapp quickly realized that he was holding her to the ground by straddling her and holding her arms down. He quickly got back up and Meowatrix picked herself up off the ground.

"Why did you attack us?" Shapp asked her.

Smacking the dust off of her clothes, she replied. "I didn't. He attacked me. I just came to give you a warning."

Shapp and Ken raised up their right arms and pressed their right wrists powering down. Ken stared at Meowatrix.

"What warning would that be?" Ken asked her.

As if she was choosing her words carefully, she replied. "The Professors created a serum that has been specifically made for you, Shapp."

"Wait, Professor Oak is still alive?" Shapp questioned her disbelieving what he had just heard. "Wait, don't tell me. Oak got his DNA crossed with a Sudowoodo right?"

Meowatrix rolled her eyes at the comment. "Aside from a bit of retro-aging gene therapy, Professor Oak is completely normal." Meowatrix said to him pulling out a hypospray-like device. Shapp could see a red liquid in the hypospray. "It's critical that you inject this into yourself, Shapp. Don't worry, it won't harm you. The Professor doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to anyone."

Ken started to laugh. "Now if that's the largest load of Tauros-shit that I've ever heard. What about all the people Locust's little creatures had killed? What about Gwen's mother?! What do you have to say about that?!" He snapped at her.

Meowatrix stepped into Ken, all the while glaring daggers at the black ranger. "What would you do, Black Ranger, if you found a terrifying monster on an inhabited island. You knew that the only way to destroy this monster was to destroy the entire island. You want to warn the people and have them evacuate but you know if you take the time, the monster will escape and destroy the world." She said to him. "In that instance, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I know that sounds cold-hearted but it's the truth."

Meowatrix reached down to her belt to pull out a cell phone that had began to ring. She flipped it open and the phone automatically went to speaker phone with a voice blaring out that they all recognized.

"_Larowak had betrayed us!"_ Professor Locust exclaimed.

"What happened Professor?" Meowatrix asked concerned.

"_We only have ninety-eight percent of our reserve Chimerans."_ Locust informed her.

That was all Meowatrix needed to hear as the phone fell from her hand crashing to the ground. She turned to face the two Poke Rangers with her.

"Contact who you need to and tell them to evacuate the city as quickly as possible." Meowatrix said.

"What's going on?" Shapp asked.

"Earlier today, Larowak gave the Professor a plan to administer the serum that you have right now." She replied. "It called for sending one percent of our Chimerans straight into battle against you rangers until you demorphed. After you demorphed, the serum was supposed to be injected."

"One percent doesn't sound like much." Ken told her confidently.

She rolled her eyes at the black ranger. "We had a total of one-hundred million Chimerans in cold storage as of yesterday." Meowatrix quickly informed him.

"So two-percent is obviously two million Chimerans." Shapp said to her trying to comprehend the odds she has just informed him of. "How long do we have?"

Almost as though the fates themselves were laughing at them, a half dozen Chimerans leapt out of the tall hedges that bordered Shapp's yard and attacked the group. Before the two rangers could react, Meowatrix had her chakrams out and took out a pair of the ravenous Chimerans. Wildly, she hurled the chakrams away and roundhouse kicked the remaining four Chimerans. Shapp and Ken were puzzled when the conniving cat-lady turned away from her foes as they began to rise up again after her. The chakrams came back towards Meowatrix slicing across the four Chimerans as the two spinning discs returned to her. Sparks flew off the Chimerans as they were destroyed.

"I believe now is when the attack is occurring." Meowatrix said.

"There's no way we can defeat this many Chimerans." Ken said. "I know we're rangers but still..."

"We don't have to." Meowatrix told Ken. "A hard-wired genetic command immediately recalls the Chimerans if the commanding monster is destroyed or teleports away."

"So if we can destroy Larowak, we can get rid of the Chimerans at the same time." Shapp said to her.

"Exactly. With Larowak removed, the only way the Chimerans would remain is if an assault-type monster is introduced which won't happen." Meowatrix stated.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The exterior windows in the Police Station's lobby shattered as Chimerans went through them. Jen and Gwen immediately heard the screams and ran out to help. When they got to the lobby, they didn't find any human around so they materialized their morphers.

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" They exclaimed.

Jen gave a kick directly to the chest of the nearest Chimeran. "You have the right to remain silent!" She punched another Chimeran in the jaw. "Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law!"

"Jen! I highly doubt anyone's going to bother trying a Chimeran for anything!" Gwen yelled as she slashed two Chimerans across the chest with her Gardevoir Grips.

It didn't take too long to defeat this small squad of Chimerans and Jen's cousin ran over to them.

"Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, we've evacuated the nearby civilians into an old Cold War fallout shelter. It should provide a great deal of protection. I'm going out to try to find any more people that need my help." Officer Jenny said to them.

Jen grabbed the cop's shoulder before she could run out the doors or rather what remained of the doors. "No, you need to stay here and help protect these people. We need to help those that we can outside." She said to her.

Officer Jenny pulled out her service pistol in one quick movement and fired it towards a spot by the doors as they saw more Chimerans approaching the station. Massive blast doors popped out of the walls and sealed up the entrance. The officer then holstered her weapon.

"Okay, that shot just sealed up access from the ground." She said to the two rangers. "We should be alright; those doors could take a dozen hyper beams and still look like new. If you aren't afraid of heights, head for the roof. Oh and Jen, be safe."

Officer Jenny went towards the stairs as Jen looked at Gwen.

"Is there a member of my family that _can't_ figure that out?" Jen asked her friend.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Little Sneasel got lost when it seemed to Enrique that every Chimeran had decided to show up. As the ugly henchmen of Professor Locust closed in around him, he drew his GRBs and began to fire into the crowd of Chimerans. Under the constant barrage of energy beams, the monsters began to fall back but Enrique knew that he couldn't keep this up forever.

"_Enrique." _Barbara's voice said over the comm. _"Those large fuel tanks by the western wall. Silph owns that facility and records show they're filled with natural gas."_

Enrique spotted a window and charged over the Chimerans for it. Using their heads like stepping stones, he leapt out the window and fired at the tanks. An inferno engulfed the building and Enrique managed to land just outside of the blast.

"How do you like your Chimerans?" He asked Barbara. "Original recipe or Extra Crispy?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Barbara as well as a few of the technicians caught the joke and had a good chuckle out of it. It was good that even with the situation like it was that Enrique was still able to joke like he did. Barbara looked over to see Cassandra standing over to the side gazing at the central monitor.

"I don't recall Medical releasing you." Barbara said to her.

"Right now, Doctor Lasson thinks he's a six year old little girl named Susan." Cassandra said to her. "Him and Faulkner are braiding each other's hair right now. How many Chimerans are we dealing with?"

"About two million." Barbara answered.

Immediately, Cassandra teleported to the city where the other rangers were currently fighting. She began to walk until a blue Ice Beam attack hit extremely close to her. Cassandra turned to see an teenage girl with dark blue hair done up in a ponytail with piercing purple eyes walking towards her. Around the girl's neck was a rather intricate necklace made up of sapphires and aquamarines seemingly held together by a strange blue platinum-like metal. The necklace had a blue choker with a white winged heart in the center of it. To top off her wardrobe, she wore a pale blue v-neck shirt with a black vest, a lavender skirt, and dark blue high heels. In Cassandra's mind, it wasn't exactly the best to be wearing in a fight but something about the girl didn't ring right.

"Cassandra Locust, we meet again." She said to her.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked. "How do you know me?"

"Well, my real name is unpronounceable in this primitive tongue so I've picked a suitable 'human' moniker. You may refer to me as Elizabeth Clark." Elizabeth said to her. "About twenty years ago, I came to this barbaric world seeking to prevent the fall of my world. My team gave itself a grand name as the Five Galactic Warriors. We were just children when our world fell but we knew that a team of Poke Rangers had been the primary cause of our world's conquest by those accursed Akirans. Through trial and error, we discovered that this team had traveled over forty years into the past and caused it. Tatsuya, our leader was the one to come up with the plan." Elizabeth laughed. "We merely had to go to Earth and kill every Locust we found. With that act of genocide, we'd save our world from ever being conquered."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Miranda, get Cassandra and William out of here." Alexander Locust ordered his wife. "I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can."_

"_No Alex, I'm not leaving you." Miranda said with tears in her eyes. "Surely, a team of Poke Rangers will come."_

_Cassandra and William gazed at their father longing for him to reconsider his choices. Alexander shook his head. "We can't depend on any Poke Rangers to come to save us..."_

_He was cut off as a device landed next to them. Obviously, he didn't know the technology but the concept of a grenade seemed to be universal no matter what species you were. In a tremendous show of strength, Alexander Locust managed to push his family away from it and he grabbed the grenade. The grenade went off hurtling him into a group of shelves lined with glowing green canisters. Every shelf seemed to breaking dropping the glass jars onto him releasing their contents onto him. His screams of pain could be heard by his wife as she checked on her children. Both of them were out cold and she thought it had to be a good thing otherwise they would have been even more terrified._

"_Did we have to throw the grenade into there, Mr. Diamond?" Miranda heard a voice outside ask another._

"_Who cares, Tatsuya?" Another voice asked. "If we kill them all, then our past will be changed forever."_

"_You don't understand, Mirael." Tatsuya said. "To be able to watch someone you've dreamt of killing for twenty years die is a thrill to behold."_

_Miranda heard footsteps enter the lab and she peeked out of where she was hiding to see five "people" . While their bodies seemed to be rather human-like, their heads reminded her of an Arbok. Suddenly, five spikes appeared in her chest and she fell towards the ground._

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

"_Good shot, Rever." Mirael congratulated him._

"_It wasn't exactly a difficult kill." Rever said to her._

_Tatsuya stepped over the mother's body. Somehow, the pathetic human was still clinging desperately to life. The Bodaran opened the door to see two juvenile humans unconscious leaned up against a wall._

"_Well, it would seem we're in luck." Tatsuya said to Rever. "We found the Emerald Empress herself and that must be her brother."_

_The other female Bodaran with them peeked over his shoulder. "Oh, she looked better green and he definitely looked better with that strange bone armor." She said to him._

"_Kill them both." Tatsuya ordered._

"_**NOOOO!!"**_

_The five Galactic Warriors to see the debris of shelves blown away as a monstrous insect-like figure come out of it. This monster's glowing green eyes glared at them as arm blades seemed to form on it._

"_Don't tell me the freak can speak." Marco Diamond said._

"_**Get away from my children!"**_

"_It would seem that Locust isn't dead yet and still wants to protect his hatchlings." Tatsuya said with a bit of a laugh to his voice. "Kill him, Mr. Diamond."_

_Diamond ran at Locust and was immediately run through with one of the newly formed armblades. With what seemed like little effort, Locust hurled Diamond through a wall where the snakelike person crumpled to the ground. Elizabeth came at him but the now monstrous mutated human grabbed her by her head and snapped her neck like a toothpick. Mirael and Rever fired the two energy rifles at Locust who somehow reflected the energy back at the two who fell over dead. Tatsuya staggered back as Locust rushed him plunging a blade deep into his chest._

"_I'll be back to see you later." Tatsuya said to him._

_Locust hurled the Arbok-headed person into a wall and spat acid at him. Before the acid could connect, Tatsuya and his fellow Galactic Warriors dematerialized using some form of transporter technology. Locust howled in rage until he heard a voice. _

"_Alex..."_

_He turned to see that the voice was coming from his sweet angel, Miranda, who was dying on the floor. Locust bent his now distorted form down to be closer to her. Anyone could tell that her injuries were already fatal. It was a miracle that she was still holding on._

"_Alex, protect Cassandra and William." She said to him weakly. "Protect my babies."_

"_I will." Locust said with tears rolling down his face as he saw the life drain from his beloved wife. "I promise you, my love."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Don't you love the little bait we set up for your son?" Elizabeth asked Cassandra. "You humans put your young on such a high pedestal of protection. But then again, what can really be expected from pathetic mammals."

Cassandra flicked her wrist causing the Emerald Empress Gauntlet to form. "You've just messed with the wrong ranger." She said to Elizabeth. "Emerald Empress! Geno Power!"

After morphing, Cassandra charged at Elizabeth with the Emerald Katana.Dodging the slashes, ice claws formed on Elizabeth's fingers which she used to counterattack driving Cassandra back.

"Icy Wind!" Elizabeth called out.

A sudden surge of Arctic-like air blasted Cassandra and when it ended, her legs were encased in ice. Cassandra looked back at Elizabeth who laughed at her.

"No, I think I chose the right ranger." Elizabeth told her. "Maybe you'll put up a better fight than that red Ditto did trying to protect the girl."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Enrique was surrounded again and it didn't seem as though he wasn't going to find any explosives handy. He then noticed a familiar pair of chakrams rain down from the sky and slice through destroying every Chimeran. Meowatrix landed in front of him and smiled.

"I believe the words you're looking for is thank you." She said to him.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked her.

"Fine." She said seemingly a little hurt. "Don't thank me. Short version- Larowak has betrayed the Professor and now is planning on destroying all of you with a force of over two million Chimerans. If we can find and destroy Larowak, all of these Chimerans will return to the Professor."

Looking behind her, Enrique said. "Don't look now but it seems he's found us."

Meowatrix turned around to see Larowak was pointing his sword at the two.

"It ends here, my little lovebirds." Larowak told them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"ICE BEAM!" Elizabeth yelled firing a blast at Cassandra.

When the fog cleared, she didn't have a rangersicle to look forward to. All she saw was a clean sheet of ice. Elizabeth was shocked and began to search adamantly for her prey. On top of a nearby building, Cassandra was knocking the leftover ice off her legs and kept her eyes though on her rescuer. The Shadow Ranger was watching Elizabeth as the Galactic Warrior was searching in vain for the Emerald Empress.

"Why did you help me?" Cassandra asked.

"You're Femore's sister." The Shadow Ranger said to her. "You're also a Poke Ranger and like it or not, we have to stick together."

"Thanks." Cassandra said. "I may not like you and you definitely don't like me but what do you say if we try to get along."

"Not a problem, Cassandra." She replied. "And if we're going to be working together, name's Ashley."

The two rangers leapt down behind Elizabeth who began to form blue wings on her back. The Galactic Warrior flew into the air but was knocked further into the air by the Shadow Ranger who slashed her with her pair of Shadow Sabers. Before the Galactic Warrior could ascend any higher, the Emerald Whip wrapped around her waist. A jerk on the whip hurled Elizabeth into a small building which was demolished by the crash. Elizabeth pulled herself out of the rubble and saw the two rangers bearing down on her.

"Tell me." Cassandra ordered her. "Where is Catherine?"

A strange mist began to surround Elizabeth who smiled as she waved goodbye. Before the rangers could react, the winged girl was gone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In a crowd of Chimerans, Jen and Gwen stood back to back. Their Poke Souls already engaged, both of them stood in a defensive posture.

"Do you think you can handle this many, Jen?" Gwen asked.

"Well, if one more shows up there might be a problem." Jen answered her friend.

"Then, I guess I just have to take out that one." Gwen replied.

"Oh," Jen said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You're fighting too."

The two female rangers charged into the horde of monsters destroying the vicious beasts as they went.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"And you say I betrayed the Professor?" Larowak asked her with a laugh clear in his voice. "I'm not a certain ranger's consort."

"That's enough, Larowak." Meowatrix snapped at him. "The Professor's will is my will. If you have any honor left in you, you'd fall on your own sword."

"The Professor made a mistake with me. That much is clear. I am a warrior, not a peacemaker. That world he has envisioned Meowatrix has no place for people like us. It doesn't even have a place for him." Larowak said to Meowatrix trying to convince her to side with him.

Meowatrix lowered her head. "Blue Ranger, I may need your help." She said to him.

The two charged at Larowak who immediately slashed them both which created some distance between the three. Enrique had the Relicanth Rapier pointed towards the ground. Whatever amount of power Larowak had put into that attack had taken a lot out of him and it was apparent that the monster general knew it as well. He ran towards Enrique with the intent of running him through with his sword. Meowatrix leapt in front taking the attack herself. The sword went through her stomach and she fell to the ground as Larowak fiercely drew his sword out of her.

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

_Meowatrix knew she was in those other memories. The Blue Ranger, Enrique, she reminded herself was there as well. She saw him over their candle-lit table set under the stars. Meowatrix could feel herself smiling. Enrique was really trying hard. Inwardly, Meowatrix though that this couldn't be her. He picked up the bottle and poured some more wine into his glass as well as her own. Enrique raised his glass up._

"_A toast." He said to her smiling._

_Meowatrix raised her glass as well. "To what are we toasting to?" She asked._

"_May our relationship together be as beautiful as the sky is tonight." He said to her before they clinked glasses_.

_Her eyes caught the reflection in the wine glass and her face wasn't hers. It was way too human._

"_I love you, Enrique." She said to him._

"_I love you too, Mara." Enrique replied._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was then that she realized that she was Mara which meant that the man that she loved was fighting for his life against a terrifying warrior. Enrique had already Geno-Max Overdrived and was still losing against the brute. She reached into the pock of her coat as Enrique was conveniently blasted back towards her. Her gaze went to the man she now knew as her lover and she spoke to him. It wasn't the tone she normally used when speaking with anyone. It was the voice of the one he loved.

"Enrique..." She said.

It seemed to take a couple of moments before he figured out that it was her and he looked at Meowatrix. She swore that if he wasn't morphed, his face would've shown obvious shock.

"Mara?" He asked. "No, it can't be."

She grabbed the small box that she carried the Swablu Soul in and held it out towards him.

"My Moon, take this." She said to him.

"Yes, my Stars." He replied to her. Enrique grabbed the box from her and began to open it.

"I see that my two Luvdiscs have figured it out, finally." Larowak said to them.

Enrique took out the Swablu Soul and glared at Larowak. "I have had enough of you! Larowak!" Enrique yelled at the monster. All the while, the Swablu Soul began to glow brightly. "Swablu Soul, Engage!"

(His helmet changed to more closely resemble a Swablu's head. White cloud-like armor covered most of his arms and chest. Metallic silver jets appeared on his suit 'Like the jets found on Jungle Master Mode on Power Rangers Jungle Fury'. He brought his arms across his chest and twin guns appeared in his hands. The upper portions of both guns appeared as though they were literally made out of a Swablu with the Swablu's beak opened as to allow the bullets to fly out. On the bottom of each barrel, a ten-inch curved blade extended out.)

"Blue Swablu Ranger!" Enrique exclaimed. "Hyper Jets Activate!"

His back jets ignited hurtling him towards Larowak who he slashed across the chest with his Swablu Guns. After being surprised by the attack as well as being knocked back because of it, Larowak was able to catch the gunblades as the Blue Ranger made his second pass but it wasn't before he realized what these weapons were. Before he could react, Enrique was already firing into him. Rounds of energy bolts were fired into him and Larowak was hurled to the ground.

"It's time to end this!" Enrique yelled hurling his Swablu Guns into the air.

The back jets fired up again hurling himself towards Larowak. Enrique sliced upwards with his Swablu Guns sending Larowak into the air. He flew up after Larowak and pointed the barrels of the Swablu Guns at his foe. Firing three shots from each gun, the shells exploded against the monster. Enrique fired his jets up again and gave Larowak a final slice across the mutant before landing on the ground.

"You fight without honor, you fall without it." Enrique said as Larowak fell to the ground exploding on impact.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ashley teleported rapidly slashing through the Chimerans as she went. It was quite a ordeal that the two rangers were going through but she was glad that Cassandra was at least on her side for now. She teleported in front of a Chimeran who was against a red Ferrari and slashed her Shadow Sabers at the creature. Instead of the two blades finding the monster's hide, she felt more resistance as she realized that she had hit the car instead of the monster. Ashley quickly teleported away just as she realized she hit the gas tank. The beautiful red Ferrari explodes with bright red fire and the Shadow Ranger turned to look at the Emerald Empress Ranger.

"Who blew the whistle?" Ashley asked as the two of them noticed that there wasn't a single Chimeran left in the streets.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Enrique powered down and ran to Meowatrix's side. The mutant cat girl was holding closed the wound where Larowak's sword had pierced her stomach. Color seemed to drain from her fur and skin as blood still pumped out of her. Tears flowed from Enrique's eyes as he realized he was losing her again. Weakly, she seemed to be trying to say his name. He looked up into the sky.

"LOCUST!" He yelled. "YOU BUG-EYED BASTARD! SAVE HER OR I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB MY—!"

As if Locust was listening in, Meowatrix was teleported away by a newly opened portal as the other rangers ran over to him after they had demorphed. Shapp walked over to Enrique who was crouched over where Meowatrix was.

"Meowatrix was hurt by Larowak and she gave me the Swablu Soul." Enrique said to him. "Meowatrix is Mara."

Shapp stepped back a little shocked about what he heard.

"You mean your girlfriend that went with us to that wrestling event who got captured by Porygon3?" Shapp asked wondering if he heard his friend correctly.

"Yah." Enrique said confirming what he told him. "I don't know if she's going to live. Locust teleported her back to who knows where."

Cassandra walked over to Enrique and crouched down to eye level with him. "Enrique, if there is one thing that hasn't changed with my father is that he remains loyal to his assistants. Mara will be alright. I promise you that my father will do everything he can to save her." She said to him.

Away from those three, Ashley was introducing herself to the other rangers. It seemed as if their job was done for today.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At a local Starbucks that not only mysteriously escaped damage but having power as well, a Dell laptop powered up and the screeching sound of a modem could be heard coming from it. A beam of light shot out from it and a crystalline figure appeared out of it holding what looked like a black Master Ball telekinetically.

_**It would seem that Larowak did not live up to how I anticipated him.**_ Porygon3 said with his gaze moving to the Master Ball. _**GO! CHARMAGEDDON! DESTROY EVERYTHING!**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dark clouds began to form and swirl around in the sky like a twister. A thunderous roar could be heard echoing from above the clouds. Charmageddon flew down from the cover of the clouds. The gigantic monster looked much like a normal Charizard except when you began to count the heads. Forty-seven heads jutted from its massive shoulders as it flew over the city roasting everything it could in streams of fire.

"What the hell?!" Ashley shouted. "Who ripped off King Ghidorah?"

"We've got to stop that thing!" Shapp exclaimed bringing his morpher arm up. "Ready?"

The others mimicked his action and shouted in unison. "Ready!"

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" Shapp, Ken, Jen, Enrique, and Gwen proclaimed in unison.

"Emerald Empress, Geno Power." Cassandra said calmly as she pressed the gem on the gauntlet.

"SHADOW BLAST! FIRE UP!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs.

With the seven of them morphed, Shapp raised his morpher up. "Barbara, we need Zords. Lots of Zords." He said into the device.

"_Sending them to you now."_ Barbara informed him.

Once all three Megazords were formed, they charged into battle against the monster who quickly reveals why it is a very bad thing for them that it is a forty-seven headed dragon. Charmageddon fired fierce streams of fire at the three Megazords and the giant robots began to buckle under the strain. The unrelenting stream causes the trio of Megazords to collapse and separate under the strain. They demorphed when they hit the ground and were forced to run as Charmageddon made a pass breathing fire down on them. Lucky to survive unharmed, Shapp glared at the monster.

"How are we going to defeat that thing?" Shapp asked.

Enrique hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his left hand. "Why the hell didn't I think of it sooner?" He questioned himself.

Shapp turned to face Enrique. "What are you thinking of?" He asked.

Enrique held his hands outward as if the answer was obvious. "Those Pokemon Soul powers that except for Cassandra and Ashley, we've all obtained. Shapp's Soul power came with a Zord and Gwen's Soul Power converted from a Geno Zord so then shouldn't we have Soul Zords also?" He said to them. "If so, we could form another more powerful Megazord and defeat that thing."

"Let's try it." Gwen replied. "We have to stop that thing."

"Geno Blast! Fire Up!" Shapp, Gwen, Jen, Ken, and Enrique exclaimed. "Souls Engage!"

"Soul Of Light! Togetic Soul Zord!" Shapp called out as the Zord formed behind him. He leapt into the zord and flew off.

"Soul Of Fiery Passion! Torkoal Soul Zord!" Gwen called out as the Zord formed behind her.

"Soul Of Unbridled Strength! Hariyama Soul Zord!" Jen proclaimed as the Zord formed behind her.

"Soul Of Darkness! Absol Soul Zord!" Ken exclaimed as the Zord formed behind him.

"Soul Of Faith!" Enrique called out. "Swablu Soul Zord!" When the Swablu Soul Zord formed, Enrique leapt in and the five Soul Zords went towards Charmageddon.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sprites suddenly appeared and surrounded Cassandra and Ashley. Cassandra turned to look at Ashley.

"You ready for one more, kid?" Cassandra asked her raising her morpher up.

"Don't call me kid, you old hag." Ashley snapped back raising up her morpher. "Of course, I'm ready."

"EMERALD EMPRESS! GENO POWER!"

"SHADOW BLAST! FIRE UP!"

After morphing, they charged into the mass of Sprites wildly slashing away at them. The Sprites charged at them and Cassandra noticed Ashley was beginning to glow brightly indicative of a Geno-Max Overdrive but what followed wasn't what she had expected. It that brief flash of light, every Sprite fell to the ground and exploded ferociously. Ashley was on one knee with her Shadow Sabers pointed outward from her sides. Her body was quivering as if she hadn't anticipated what she did.

"What the hell do you call that!?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"I don't know but don't expect to see that twice." Ashley replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

From inside the Togetic Soul Zord, Shapp stood as he watched a pedestal rise up in front of him. The pedestal had a pair of indentations shaped like his Togetic Sabers.

"Let's combine and take this freak down." Shapp said to his friends.

(Five-Way View that shows each ranger in their Soul Zords. They raise their Soul Weapons up.)

"All right." The other four say to him.

Each ranger (still in Soul Armor Form) placed their Soul Weapon in their pedestals. Light similar to their ranger colors shown from and the pedestal began to shake.

(A CGI Sequence: A yellow Hariyama Zord chased after a red Togetic Zord. A pink Torkoal Zord and a white Absol Zord ran alongside the Hariyama Zord as the blue Swablu flew above them. Each Zord seemed to nod to each other. The Hariyama Zord's head and chest compacted down but the arms of the zord retracted into the sides of the zord which didn't compact down which allowed the Torkoal Zord to attach itself to the left shoulder and the Absol Zord attached itself to the right shoulder. The Swablu Zord attached itself to the opening where the Hariyama's chest use to be with the Swablu's facing sticking out. As if the Togetic Zord was donning a suit of armor, the zord flew into the Hariyama's back and the Togetic Zord's head was covered by a hood.)

"SOULFIRE MEGAZORD!" The rangers yelled in unison.

The Absol arm raises up and a gigantic golden scythe materialized in its hand. From the cockpit of the Megazord which was the combination of their five cockpits, Shapp held an identical scythe. Charmageddon fired forty-seven streams of fire at the Megazord.

"Protect!" Ken shouted.

The fiery streams struck a force field which prevented them from being struck however they quickly noticed that although the fire attack wasn't hitting them; the superheated air was having a considerable effect. Jen began to fall onto a knee as the heat began to affect them. Ken looked over at Shapp who seemed to be handling himself well despite the intense furnace that the Megazord's cockpit was becoming.

"Shapp!" Ken exclaimed as he felt his throat becoming drier. "Use the hypo!"

"Enrique!" Shapp said to the Blue Ranger. "It's on my belt."

Enrique moved from his position and procured the hypo from Shapp's belt. He then went and undid the releases of Shapp's helmet. Pulling the helmet up just enough to expose his neck, Enrique injected the contents of the mysterious hypospray into his friend. As if the helmet had a will of its own, it slammed back down on Shapp and Shapp slightly turned his head towards him.

"You may want to get back to your spot now." Shapp said.

Enrique quickly returned to where he was as Shapp lashed out with the scythe. This caused the protective force field to be hurled towards the multi-headed dragon. The effect made the monster seem as though it had just hit a wall. The Soulfire Megazord sped towards the monster and grabbed it by one of its heads. Wings shot out of its back and the Megazord took off into the air towing the monster with them. Finally seeing the stars as they could only be seen in undisturbed in space, the Megazord hurled the monster known as Charmageddon back towards the earth. During reentry, the Charmageddon roared in confusion as it saw the Soulfire Megazord coming down after it. Shapp stared daggers at the monster as he felt the effects of the serum that was coursing through his system.

"Soul Harvest!" Shapp yelled. The scythe in his hands glowed brightly as did the scythe that the Megazord wielded. "REAP!"

A spinning disc of golden energy was released from the scythe and struck Charmageddon. Tremendously, the monster exploded and the Megazord sailed through the explosion unscathed. Jen and Gwen cheered in celebration but Ken however wasn't cheering. He was staring over at Shapp and it was clear that something was wrong. Shapp seemed to be shifting between his normal form and his ranger form. He turned towards Ken and mouthed a single word that the black ranger could understand. Help was that word. Suddenly, Shapp collapsed on the floor of the Megazord's cockpit after finally demorphing. The Soulfire Megazord lost control and began a rapid descent towards the surface. Enrique and Gwen flipped head over heels over their Soul Pedestals. Only Ken and Jen managed to keep from falling.

"What the hell happened?!" Gwen yelled.

"That serum must have had some kind of side effect that we weren't made aware of." Jen replied to her.

"WE'RE GOING DIE!" Enrique yelled.

Ken was trying his best to stay which wasn't easy as the ground grew ever closer. He noticed the scythe that Shapp had been wielding in the battle. Ken quickly released his grip on his Soul Pedestal and let gravity hurl himself towards the weapon. The attempt was in vain as he was hurled into the Megazord's viewscreen. For some reason, Shapp still held the scythe in his hand. He tried to leap up to the scythe but the gravitational forces hurled him back. Ken stretched his arms up in a futile attempt. As they rushed closer and closer to the ground, that scythe was probably the only way they would survive.

Author's End Notes: Ain't I a stinker. Sorry about not updating for a few months but I've been suffering from writer's block on this. But now all the souls are completed, I wanted everyone's opinion on which one is more powerful based on the battles they were involved in.


	16. The Five Galactic Warriors, Part One

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo Inc. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. The Poke Rangers concept is used with permission from Yankee Blaze. Character creations are owned by myself, Yankee Blaze, Psyduck Ranger, Mimi Tachakawa-Sincerity, Sakura Haruno-White Pretear (A.K.A. Cure Black 2000), Phantom Huntress, and Thomas Drovin respectively. One of Enrique's lines I took from dot Hack//GU Redemption which is owned by Namco/Bandai.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the loooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg delay. My computer decided to go KAPUT and I wasn't able to get it repaired until recently. Also with the inconsistent way my computer lets me update, I'm not going to have the opportunity to add a last time section like Psyduck suggested. If you can't remember what happened last time I was able to post, read the last chapter before it.

Episode 16

The Five Galactic Warriors, Part One

Groggily, he woke up in the hospital bed and was relieved to know that he was still alive. Ken let out a sigh before he sat up in the bed. He noticed Enrique asleep in a chair with a Pokemon Geographic magazine in his right hand. On the cover, Ken could see a Happiny staring into a camera.

"Hey!" Ken exclaimed.

The sudden burst of noise surprised Enrique who tumbled out of his chair. Ken let out a laugh as his friend tried not to look foolish as he got back up. Enrique walked over to his friend's bed and stood at the foot of it.

"How did I get here?" Ken asked.

"Well..." Enrique began.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Enrique saw what Ken was reaching for and activated his jets hurtling him to the scythe. He actually managed to grab the scythe from Shapp's limp grasp but found for some strange reason he couldn't lift the damn thing. After several tries, Enrique looked back at the viewscreen and saw a town or perhaps a city growing bigger as they drew nearer. In one last desperate move, he activated his jets._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So I take it that I blacked out and you managed to land our new Megazord?" Ken asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Oh hell no, the Megazord crashed into a row of abandoned warehouses." Enrique said with a bit of sarcasm laced in his voice. "We were just lucky no one got hurt. Except..."

Ken cocked his head up a bit. "Except what?" He asked.

"The doctors don't know what's wrong with Shapp." Enrique told him. "He hasn't woken up since he collapsed in the Soulfire Megazord. They don't know what's wrong."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Take The Past**

(Show Locust Getting Blasted By An Arcanine off the cliff)

**Throw It Out And Let It Go**

(Shapp Edison created by Thomas Drovin. Show Shapp unmorphed drop-kicking Larowak in the chest and morphed)

**Carry On**

(Ken Hiroshikawa created by Yankee Blaze. Show Ken unmorphed punching a Chimeran and morphed.)

**We're Stronger Than You'll Ever Know**

(Enrique Ferguson created by Psyduck Ranger. Show Enrique unmorphed helping Elm up Mt. Silver and morphed fighting his mirror universe self.)

**That's The Deal**

(Jennifer Taylor created by CureBlack 2000. Show Jen unmorphed on her Pidgeot and morphed.)

**You Won't Face Facts**

(Gwen Harper created by Mimi-Tachikawa-Sincerity. Show Gwen unmorphed trying to free her mother and morphed.)

**You Want To Get Yours**

(Cassandra Locust created by me. Ashley Rivera created by Phantom Huntress. Tri-Split Screen and show both unmorphed.)

**You Better Watch Your Back**

(Show Locust, Larowak, and Porygon3 standing next to each other. Switch towards Space to see five figures hidden in shadow.)

**They Want Domination**

(Show All Seven Rangers Get Blasted To The Ground)

**They Want Our Submission**

(Five-Way Split-Screen and show Shapp, Ken, Enrique, Jennifer, and Gwen engaging their Poke Souls)

**We Got To Roll The Dice**

(Soul Zords combine to become the SoulFire Megazord.)

**Never Look Back**

(A Female White Ranger destroys a Sprite)

**And Never Think Twice**

(Shapp activates the Tri-Togetic Soul Battlizer)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(Cassandra, after Geno-Max Overdrives, and whips through a crowd of Chimerans

**Poke Rangers, Never Give Up!**

(Shapp, in battlizer form, fights Tatsuya.)

**WAHOHOHO!**

(The Rangers gather around the Geno-Max Blaster)

**Geno Blast Rangers Will Never Give In!**

(All Seven Rangers pose with weapons out. Shadow Ranger is seen with two Shadow Sabers pointed downward.)

**We'll Show You How!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp woke up in a strange foggy area. He looked around but he couldn't see anything in view. He turned again and saw a figure coming towards him through the fog. The figure's head was hidden by a hood which was slowly removed. Shapp knew who it was in an instant.

"Lynn?" He said. "What's happening? Where am I?"

"My, that is an interesting set of questions." She said with a smile on your face. "First, you went unconscious after you destroyed the Charmageddon. Where you are is a bit more difficult to explain. Right now, your body is in the Omni Base's infirmary being tended to by the finest doctors available. Your mind or spirit if you will, is now on the Morphing Grid."

"Why am I here?" Shapp asked.

Lynn began to walk around him. She clasped her hands together as if the question was rather difficult to answer.

"Well, I guess it might be best to start at the beginning." Lynn said to him. "The Morphing Grid is another layer of space which is pure energy. Over the years, people have figured out one way or another to tap into this layer of energy. What they don't know is that those same people who tap into the morphing grid are also copied into it."

"Oh." Shapp said. "So you aren't really Lynn, then, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Lynn said. "But at the same time, I am or rather I'm what is left."

Shapp turned away from her in disbelief. "So what now?" He asked.

Lynn walked up behind him and placed her slender hands on his shoulders. "Now, you learn the truth." She said.

"What truth?" Shapp asked.

"The only truth that matters." Lynn replied beginning to walk away from him. "The truth about yourself."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The machine beeped in time with Shapp's heart beat. Femore leaned against a wall as Cassandra was sleeping in a chair next to him. Jen and Gwen were also there sitting next to his bed. Ken wasn't surprised to see that Ashley wasn't there at the moment.

"So, anything new?" Ken asked.

"The same." Femore said. He nudged Cassandra who began to wake up. Ken noticed dried streaks running from her eyes. "Com'n sis, you need to eat something."

Cassandra left without protest and Ashley walked in with a bit of a stupor. When they were out of the weak normal range of human hearing, Femore turned to his sister.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I don't know what in the hell to do, little brother." Cassandra said tears streaking from her eyes. "Seeing him there like that is too much to bear."

"I know." He replied. "Cassandra, my nephew will wake up from this. His spirit is unyielding. Just like his mother's."

Cassandra began to cry harder and Femore brought his older sister in for a hug. A few technicians passed by them. From the looks on their faces, they seemed concerned that the battle-hardened woman was showing that level of emotion. Femore glared at them and the technicians quickly left them alone.

"Bro, have I been a bad mother?" She asked. "Do you think he'll forgive me if he finds out?"

"A mother will always provide the best life for her child, even if it means she has to give him up." Femore said to his sister. "You wanted your son to have a normal life and you knew that he couldn't have that with you. I still remember that night when the four of us were separated."

"I remember it too, brother." She said softly. "Quite well."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"This sucks. I'm part of the team for five freaking minutes and we're royally screwed." Ashley said flopping into the chair that Cassandra had been previously occupying.

"It's not that bad." Enrique said trying to cheer her up. "We've been through worse, rookie."

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

Enrique held up three fingers. "Three words." He replied. "Evil mirror universe."

Suddenly, alarms began to wail and the rangers left Shapp in his bed to see what the trouble was.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp found himself in a field. In the distant, he could see a home with surrounded in flames. Instinctively, he ran towards the flames to see if he could render any assistance. Out of an inborn survival instinct in regards to fire, he stopped before the flames and tried to look past them.

"Hello!" He heard Lynn exclaim behind him. Shapp turned to see her. From her body language, he could tell that she was amused. "Ghost of Christmas Past ring a bell?"

"You sure?" Shapp asked her.

Without replying, Lynn walked up to him and gave Shapp a violent shove through the flames. Shapp falls into the flames and a rush of relief goes through him as he realizes that he should have trusted Lynn all along. He picks himself up and entered the burning structure. Faint sobbing could be heard from within. Finally, he heard a voice yell out a name.

"MIRANDA!"

Shapp soon saw who had yelled. Locust crouched over the body of a woman who Shapp noticed after he went to see her was clearly dead. Several wounds dotted her chest and the blouse that she wore was stained with her own blood. The monstrous creature that he had feared was full of the deepest sorrow that Shapp had ever seen. A few murmurs could be heard as well as a few coughs coming from a closet. Locust glared at the closet in shock.

"They can't..." Locust said. "...see this."

Locust raised an arm. A pulse of energy emanated from the arm and the noises coming from the closet ceased. Suddenly, Locust turned to see another creature standing behind him. Shapp cursed himself for not noticing it as well. The new monster roughly looked like a Blastoise but it stood on its hind legs, the fore legs had become more like heavily muscled arms, and the pipes seemed more hose-like as they extended from the shell and were connected to its arms. It bent down on one knee and bowed its head.

"Master." The creature spoke.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Alex, look." Samuel said to his colleague.

Locust went over to Oak and stared at the screen. He hadn't wanted to perform the age-reversal process on his former teacher but the shock of the teleportation had reeked havoc with his formerly elder body. Returning his attention to the screen, he saw what appeared to be thousands of silver Ditto-like creatures in a loose humanoid form. He also saw the Galactic warriors behind the horde as well as a five year old girl.

"The Galactic Warriors." Locust said coldly before walking over to the Genome Resquencer.

Working the controls at a deliberate pace, monsters began to emerge from the machine. Monsters that he'd worked to perfect over the years for this one moment. Behind him, a human girl with bright green hair approached him.

"Professor, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Ready the Chimerans." He said. "It's time for them to fulfil their destiny."

"How many?" She asked.

"All of them, Mara." Locust replied turning his attention back to his work. "All of them."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

As soon as the rangers entered the command center, they saw a few of the damage control personnel over by the transporter. The air seemed to have a faint smoky feeling to it. Gwen was the first one to mention it.

"So, what did we try to barbeque?" She asked.

Sam shook his head. "There was a massive overload in the teleportation network." He told them.

"What caused it?" Ken asked.

"Well, I have to say it probably would have been when Locust just transported ninety-eight million Chimerans in addition to other monsters to a city that is already under attack by some rather nefarious individuals." Sam told him before tapping in a few commands on his keyboard.

Images appeared on the screens of a city under attack by strange Dittoish silver creatures. Some of them had Chimerans battling these creatures as well as some of the Chimerans teleporting humans and innocent Pokémon away to a field a few hundred miles away from their home town.

"Cassandra, take Gwen and Jen with you to the city." Femore said to his sister. Before any words of protest could be uttered, Cassandra placed her hands on the pink and yellow rangers' shoulders and the trio vanished. Femore turned his attention to the other three. "You three morph and Ashley can bring you there as well."

They morphed and Ashley did as she was told. Femore was about to teleport himself away when Barbara grabbed his hand. He glared at her but she motioned towards her office's wall safe. She walked over to the safe and tapped in a numerical code. The safe opened and she pulled out a rather small case. With a hint of trepidation, she opened the case and Femore saw a two piece white hexagonal morpher.

"There is a theory about this morpher but it hasn't been tried yet." Barbara said hesitant. "If you use to be a ranger, then this morpher is safe to use. If not..."

"I get the idea." Femore told her. "I would ask you what troubles you about it but now is clearly not the time."

Before she could reply, Femore teleported himself away to the besieged city. He hadn't taken two steps before something struck him fast enough to bypass his heightened senses. A green crystalline shard impacted his shoulder. While in quite a bit of pain, he grabbed the shard and pulled it out.

"A Leaf Stone?" He asked himself questioningly.

More shards were shot at him and despite his attempts to deflect them with his sword, several of the shards were imbedded in him. He fell to his knees and he heard a rather evil laugh.

"Oh, how the mighty hero has fallen." The voice said laughing again.

Femore's head rose up quickly to see his attacker approaching. Despite the level of light he had available, his target seemed invisible to him. A sharp kick was delivered to his chin and Femore fell to the ground. In his weakened state, he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.

"Your pathetic family's attempt at destroying my people will finally end after it had began." The voice said to him.

Femore tried to pick himself up. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Suddenly, more shards were fired into him. Some of the shards went into his legs, others went into his arms, and a few went into his torso. He could feel that the shards in his torso had came within millimeters of hitting vital organs. Whoever his attacker was, it was clear that they wanted him to suffer.

"Don't get up." The voice said again.

"You must be some type of monster who can blend into their environment." Femore said to the voice. "So, am I dealing with an ugly lizard or am I dealing with something else entirely?"

The voice laughed again. "Let's just say I came so close to killing you last time that I'm going to save you for last."

That was the last time Femore heard before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Engage jets!" Enrique exclaimed.

Enrique slashed his way through the ranks of the silverish monsters that lay before him. He saw a green Grumpig monster appear out of a parking garage. The monster raised its arms.

"Blue Ranger!" It yelled. "DUCK!"

Enrique dropped to the ground as springs flew out of the monster's arms. The springs hit the silverish monsters sending them soaring away into the sky. Enrique got back up as the monster approached him menacingly.

"Stand down." A familiar female voice said from behind him.

Enrique turned around and was relieved to see who it was. Meowatrix walked toward him smiling. She turned towards the Grumpig monster.

"Report to Quadrant 17-A." She said to the monster. The monster took a few steps backwards. It then broke into a swift run before blasting the ground with its springs hurling itself into the air. She turned to Enrique. "I'm so glad to see you."

"What the hell is going on?" Enrique asked slightly enraged. "What were those silver Ditto things?"

"Super Hard Intelligent Terminators." Meowatrix replied. "They're the disposable minions of the Galactic Warriors."

"Who the hell are the Galactic Warriors?" Enrique asked.

"They're the very reason any of this exists as it does." Meowatrix said to him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Sonic Sledge Attack!" Jen yelled out slamming her sledgehammer into the asphalt.

The sonic waves from the attack impacted against the Ditto creatures causing them to break up into dust. Before she could scan the field for more hostile forces, electrical blasts impacted close to her hurling her to the ground. She turned to see the strange Ditto creatures running towards her. Jen brought her weapon to bear ready to face the onslaught when what looked like a humanoid Entei leapt in front of her. From the way this monster looked, it reminded Jen of the old barbarian movies she saw when she was little. The monster's paws sparked up in flames.

"It's time to light this up." He growled.

A stream of flames lashed out from his paws melting the Ditto creatures into pools of hot liquid metal. Jen turned to her new ally.

"So, what do I call you?" She asked.

"Ardor." He replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You guys are getting old, real fast!" Gwen shouted sending a stream of flames at a group of Ditto Creatures. She turned to see her ally, a Raikou-like creature that she never quite found out its name.

One of the Ditto Creatures blasted her ally. He lifted his massive hammer towards the creatures.

"Infernal machines!" He said loudly. "How dare you strike the new god of thunder?!"

The monster raised its hammer towards the sky and a massive thunder attack came down from the sky. The blinding flash subsided and all Gwen saw was a burnt out street. She turned towards the monster.

"Damn!" Gwen said as she saw electricity crackling off of the monster.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shapp stood out in the deluge of rain watching the raindrops hitting the nearby leaves. He noticed an Absol seemingly glaring at him from the overgrowth of vegetation. Almost instinctively, he tried reaching for a Pokè ball but remembered that this was actually the past or at the very least a version of it. He walked towards a surging waterfall to see a young woman crying. She sat on the ground writhe in sorrow. As he got closer, he noticed two things. One of the things was that she was green skinned. The other was that she had her back to the cliff walls.

"I'll...never...know...love..." He heard her sobbing.

"How can she sit there and belittle the gifts that her father gave her?" A voice asked him from behind.

Shapp quickly turned to see Larowak standing there.

"How the hell..." Shapp said.

"This is the realm of spirits, Red Ranger." Larowak said with his voice laced with contempt for the human standing before him. "I may not be able to kill you but I will gain a measure of revenge."

His foot shot out and kicked Shapp directly in the stomach. Shapp hit the ground quickly realizing that this was very real. He quickly got back up and dodged a few more blows from Larowak.

"Geno!" Shapp exclaimed before realizing his morpher hadn't materialized.

"Your morpher didn't come with you, Red Ranger." Larowak said.

A weapon fell to the earth between the two of them. Shapp recognized it immediately as his Blaziken Brand. Larowak glared enraged at Lynn. He pointed his sword towards her threateningly.

"You are not allowed to interfere." Larowak snarled at her.

"Even though the morpher doesn't count, he is allowed to use weapons that are not considered machines." Lynn said to him.

Larowak charged at Shapp attempting to deliver a few quick slashes. Shapp dodged the attacks and landed a slash of his own. Seemingly fed up, he let out a wave of energy from his sword sending Shapp to the ground.

"This is ridiculous." Shapp said to himself. "How am I suppose to defeat him without morphing?"

"Not everything you use to fight can be considered a machine, my friend." Lynn said to him. "Fight with all of your _heart_ and _soul_."

Shapp closed his eyes and focused inward trying to summon the Togetic Soul. Larowak turned to see a black Togetic swoop out from behind the waterfall and fly towards Shapp.

"NOOOOOOO!" Larowak bellowed as the black Togetic went into Shapp's body.

Instantly, Shapp transformed into his Soul Ranger form. He brought the Togetic Sabers to bear against his foe.

"Red Togetic Soul Ranger, dual mode." He said.

Larowak charged at him again but Shapp flew up into the air and landed behind him, slashing the brute with his sabers as he came down. Shapp stretched out his wings as certain feathers seemed to charge with energy.

"Metronome Missiles!" Shapp exclaimed.

The feathers shot out of his wings and detonated against Larowak. The behemoth screamed as he exploded. Shapp's Soul Ranger form faded away.

"Rest in pieces." Shapp said.

"_**I'LL NEVER KNOW TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Shapp turned to see Cassandra hurling what looked like a super-charged Razor Leaf attack at the cliffs surrounding the waterfall. A cluster of explosions occurred and Shapp saw a human body falling from those cliffs. Cassandra seemed greatly shocked about and leapt into the air. Using chunks of falling rock as stepping stones, she managed to catch the unlucky soul and safely return him to the safety of the ground. Shapp stepped forward and immediately recognized who it was despite the years that it was.

"Dad?" He said surprised as he saw a smile cross Cassandra's face.

Shapp's father looked up at her with that goofy grin Shapp knew his father to have.

"I guess it's true then." He said to her. "I really should watch that last step."

Cassandra and Shapp's father began to laugh at that small joke. Shapp stood there stunned at what he was seeing.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ken ran up the side of the skyscraper taking out every one of the silver things that he came across with his Absol Scythe. As he neared the roof of the building, he charged up the blade. He felt the roof's ledge, pushed off from it, and twisted in mid-air to stare down at the street below which was filled with those silver creatures. With a slash of the Absol Scythe in their direction, he released the energy that had been built up in the blade. Fiery explosions consumed the street below as he landed his feet on a sign.

"You always have to go for explosions." Barbara stated over the comm.

Under his helmet, he smiled. "Makes anything more entertaining." He said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ashley ran through the horde of Ditto creatures firing her Shadow Sabers in their blaster form. The creatures just kept coming at her like one of those ridiculous zombie movies and with the streets now fortunately unpopulated she began to feel like she might be. Cassandra had issued an SOS saying that she was being overwhelmed by the creatures and since Ashley didn't know this city that well, she didn't what to risk trying to teleport herself there.

"Cassandra, I'm on West Thirty-First!" Ashley exclaimed. "How far away from me are you?"

"I would get away now." Cassandra said to her quite calmly.

"Why?" Ashley asked as she saw a fuel tanker truck hurling through the air.

The fuel truck was struck by an emerald energy blast and fire instantly charbroiled several hundred of the Ditto creatures. Before the flames could reach her, Ashley teleported a few blocks down the path she came down. Instantly, she realized that she was in the thick of things as more of the Ditto creatures came at her. Before they could attack, two more of the energy blasts caused the creatures to be destroyed. Ashley turned to see Cassandra standing with the Emerald Katana in her hand.

"What kept you?" Cassandra asked.

"I stopped for a mocha." Ashley replied.

"Oh really, I hope they gave you a receipt." Cassandra said continuing the joke.

"They did and you know what," Ashley said. "I got you one too."

"Thanks, that was thoughtful." Cassandra replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

As Sam typed away at the laptop in the Command Center of the Omni Base, he was analyzing the sensor data from the six rangers in the field. Each time one of the silver creatures were destroyed, new information became available.

"Guys, I might have a way to destroy all of these silver creatures-" He began to say before being interrupted.

"_Super Hard Intelligent Terminators."_ Enrique said. _"That's what Meowatrix said they were called."_

"_Enrique, you do realize what those things' initials spell out."_ Ken replied. _"Don't you?"_

"_Gee, you think!"_ Enrique said.

"_Bro, how long will it take to set up whatever the hell you're going to do?"_ Ashley asked her brother.

"About ten minutes." Sam replied.

"_You've got five."_ Ashley told him.

"Of course." He replied before getting back to work.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"If he said ten minutes, why are you trying to rush him like that?" Cassandra asked her.

Ashley shrugged. "Because I know my brother all too well." Ashley answered her.

Cassandra walked over to her. Ashley read the woman's body language as that she was intrigued by what she said.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

She smiled under her helmet. "My brother likes to pad his completion time so that he can keep his reputation as a miracle worker. It's something he picked up from Star Trek." She told her friend.

As more of the Super Hard Intelligent Terminators crept closer, Cassandra brought her Emerald Katana's tip up towards the sky. Ashley had her Shadow Sabers held up in a combat stance as well.

"So what do we do till then?" Cassandra asked.

"_Lowest score buys pizza?"_ Ken suggested.

"_Sounds good to me."_ Gwen replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"17, 18, 19, 20!" Enrique exclaimed as he attacked the evil minions of the Galactic Warriors who so far he hasn't seen.

He turned to see another horde of the monsters coming towards him. The silver creatures charged at him but were destroyed by a black energy wave. Enrique saw Ken land on the street in front of him and turn around. Ken's feet were apart as the handle of the Absol Scythe lay against his right shoulder with the blade hanging over his left shoulder. Ken's pose was completely cocky. Enrique held up one finger.

"That counts as one." Enrique said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Jen cut loose with a flurry of Sonic Sledge Attacks tearing through the creatures. The creatures were hurled into the air by the attacks as more of the creatures surged towards her. She leapt from the ground onto a nearby SUV and turned to see the minions point their arms towards her.

"Oh crap." She said.

She leapt behind the SUV and slammed her Haryiama Sledge into it. The sport utility vehicle collided with the creatures destroying them as its gas tank exploded.

"Always knew those gaz guzzlers were good for something." She said to herself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked the youth.

"Each of those Super Hard Intelligent Terminators have an exact energy bond coursing through itself. This bond links the nanite cells together and allows it to retain its functioning capability." Sam explained to her. "Sever the link and they fall apart like sand."

"Any danger?" Barbara asked looking over his data.

"Might lose the satellite." Sam replied still typing away. "But considering that there is an equal number of those things to the Chimerans that are also in the city, one satellite seems a small price to pay."

"Alright, fire when ready." She told him.

"I already did." Sam replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Pelipper Cannon flared with energy and exploded before releasing a distortion wave at the Earth below. Spreading out, the wave struck the city with little visible impact unless you took into account the nanite henchmen of the Galactic Warriors suddenly collapsing into a pile of dust like vampires suddenly exposed to the sun. Enrique paused as his weapon passed through a collapsing silver henchmen. He turned to Meowatrix who seemed as confused as he was.

"Who blew the whistle?" He asked.

"_I did."_ Sam said over the comm. _"Got a problem with it?"_

"Nah." Enrique said. "It's cool.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tatsuya stared out onto the battlefield as he witnessed the disrupter wave hit and destroying his army. He didn't expect this pathetic race to be able to destroy his invincible army like this. He tilted his head over towards Rever.

"Remind me when this is over to find the human who initiated that attack and rip out their spinal column." He said to his lieutenant.

"I will remember, sir." Rever stated plainly.

Diamond was pacing again. The order given to show restraint wasn't sitting well with the formidable warrior. Despite the fact that the Dialga-based Galactic Warrior would rather be in the battlefield tearing through his enemies, he diligently obeyed the order. That was what Tatsuya liked about him. Diamond was as obedient as a good animal. Tatsuya knew it was to let this animal off its leash.

"Everyone, I rescind my order of restraint." He told the gathered warriors.

Mirael, Elizabeth, and Rever simply nodded as they understood the order. Diamond, however, threw a hand up in a salute.

"Sir! Thank you, Sir!" He yelled before leaping to the battlefield.

Tatsuya had to grin. The Geno Blast Rangers didn't know what was coming for them this time.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ardor was destroyed in a brilliant explosion that hurled Jennifer into a nearby white sedan. She picked herself up from the debris to see a woman wearing too much eyeliner walk barefoot towards her. Jen barely had time to register the woman's presence before the woman pointed a hand, enclosed in a white wing-like sleeve, and smiled.

"Aeroblast!" The woman called out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Gwen turned her head to see an Absol monster running towards her. The monster leapt into the air and let loose an energy blast from its scythe which destroyed her Raikou monster ally. Gwen brought the Torkoal Fists up in a classic boxing stance.

"You want to dance?" She questioned the attacking monster. It had to be one of these Galactic Warriors. "Let's dance!"

Gwen hurled a fireball at the monster who quickly dodged it. The fireball destroyed a couple of parked cars and the monster landed twirling its scythe.

"Was that the best you could do?" It asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Was that the best you could do?" Ken asked the Torkoal monster that he was fighting.

The Torkoal monster roared at him and charged him. It brought its fists up to attack and Ken brought his scythe up to block and he quickly counterattacked. The monster roared in pain from the blow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rever couldn't believe how easy this was. Specializing in confusing the enemy on the battlefield was his bread and butter. Causing fellow comrades to attack one another was euphoric. He began to laugh.

"This is too.........easy." He said laughing.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Enrique and Meowatrix turned to see a large monster shatter the asphalt as it landed. It may have looked liked a blue haired man with a gray shirt on, a blue diamond-cut sapphire in his chest, and blue and gray spiked pants but it then shifted to a form that was more primal.

"Why did he have to look like Doomsday?" Enrique asked.

"An apt comparison." Diamond said. "For I am this world's apocalypse. I destroyed one phony ranger already. Let me see if an actual ranger will be any more difficult."

The monster began to laugh and Enrique realized what was about to happen. He grabbed Meowatrix and began to fly into the air.

"ROAR OF TIME!" Diamond yelled as he released the attack.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Your big brother's friends are all going to die, little human girl." Tatsuya said to his captive. "Your world is going to be completely annihilated and there is nothing they can do about it."

She did something that Tatsuya never expected her to do. Catherine spit in his face forcing the Galactic Warrior to wipe it off his face. The little girl sneered at him.

"You have to be the biggest freaking moron I've ever seen." She said snarling at him.

"I think I can indulge you for a few moments, little human girl." Tatsuya said mocking her. "Pray tell."

"If my big brother is the Red Ranger—." She began to say.

"He is the Red Ranger!" Tatsuya snapped at her.

"Then, you're going to be the one to lose here today." She finished.

Tatsuya laughed when she said that. "Foolish little human girl!" He exclaimed. "Your brother is laying in a hospital bed in a coma. His uncle, you might know him as that brute, Femore, is bleeding in the streets of this city. The Black and Pink Rangers are being deceived into fighting one another. The lovely individual who killed your little Pokémon is going to rip the Blue Ranger and his little mutated Glameow slut apart. What makes you think that they're going to even survive?"

"He who does not remember history is doomed to repeat it." She tells the monster. "My brother is a Red Poké Ranger. Poké Rangers always win."

He reached through the cage and grabbed the girl by her throat. Tatsuya held her tightly enough that she began to gasp for air.

"Not this time." He said before throwing her to the other side of the cage.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Enrique and Meowatrix were hurled into an office building five blocks away. They had crashed through a few cubicles before they stopped moving. The Blue Ranger pulled himself up and looked at his beloved.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "It's the only way." He took a few steps towards the opening they had created when they crashed into the building. "GENO-MAX OVERDRIVE!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sam stared at his screen as he monitored Enrique's current power levels. He started to shake his head.

"Barbara, there's no way he can possibly survive these power levels." He said to her.

Barbara put her hand on the young man's shoulder and said. "He doesn't intend to."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hatred, rage, anger, sorrow, joy, and love. All the emotions I've carved into this world are going into this one attack!" He yelled before launching himself from the building.

Diamond spread his arms out and laughed. "I'll give you a free shot!" He yelled.

Enrique flew faster than he had ever went before. The sonic boom he created could be heard for miles. Ordinarily, he would have found this exhilarating but he had a singular purpose. He really didn't know if this would work but he knew he had to try. This monster could kill everyone on the planet if he wasn't stopped. Before his weapon would strike, he will always be remembered for what he was about to say next.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!!!" He yelled with his final breath as he struck.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The blast rocked the city like a nuclear detonation minus the radiation or the mushroom cloud. It was surprising that the entire city wasn't destroyed as most of the energy from the blast had been directed into space. Despite this, three city blocks were destroyed and Meowatrix's eyes widened when she began to hear maniacal laughter.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
